The Red Empress
by Harrish6
Summary: *Currently Rewriting - She died, alone, forgotten, abandoned, and so broken. She died drowning in blood, the color red staining her, imprinting for ever in her mind as screams echoed all around her as she choked. The world is a cold, cruel and horrible place. Then she awoke to light, blood and cooing. She has another chance, to make the world better. To make it so much more.
1. Blood Splatter

_I do not own any cartoons in this, they belong to all their respectful owners. I only own this story and any OC's._

 _I am rewriting this story. This story at first was not intended to be the massive crossover that I had decided to go for later on. So I decided to restart it all, and there will be some massive changes because of this. It took me a while to figure out where to go, but I eventually decided. For example, the new Jacklyn will be more out in the public, and we will see crossover characters earlier, not that Jacklyn knows that. She is going to beat herself up later for it, thinking she should have seen it earlier. But you never think of it being a crossover when you are already born into one cartoon, you become blind to it, waving it off. I can not promise we will be in the same place we were before I started rewriting once all the chapters are up._

 _I will later rewrite the first story in my Story Dump because of the changes I will be making here. But that will only happen after I finish rewriting and catching up to where I was,I want to concentrate on this first._

 _This is going to be a mass crossover later on. Having said that, their will be crossover couples. If you do not like that, then you don't have to read this story._

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

The world is a dark, cruel, cold and horrible place.

 _(People cry and scream, wars happen everyday, hatred is spread for just being different or for things that are never in your control, and so many deaths could have been avoided each day if only we could get past the little things and help each other out.)_

 _ **'Who is screaming?'**_

The screams of the innocents are ignored, everyone turning a blind eye and a deaf ear to the screams of pain that are begging for help. Bloody tears streaming down their faces as they choke on their own blood, the tainted ones laughing at their pain.

 _(Why does inequality happen? It is because we see ourselves as separate. We see ourselves as Americans, Chinese, Russian, Korean, African American, Asian, and so many other categories. We do not see others as the same, we do not see them as our fellow humans. In the end everyone is the same, were all only human. And humans make mistakes everyday.)_

 _ **'Why I am not doing anything?'**_

Blood pours all around, splattering across the pavement. Soon it is pooling all around, even as the scream continue to call out for help. Nothing but **P A I N**.

 _(Why does murder happen? Why do people kill their fellow humans? Oh, but we forgot, it does matter if they are human. It matters what race they are, what gender they are, what sexual orientation they have, but not once has any murder said they killed them because they were human.)_

 _ **'Why am I not running to help?'**_

Mocking laughter, numbness creeping up, choking. Questions scrambling in the mind, feeling alone, abandoned, betrayed.

 _(The bystander effect, or bystander apathy, is a social psychological phenomenon in which individuals are less likely to offer help to a victim when others are present. But has it ever occurred to others that when we think 'Oh, someone else will step in.' that the other people are thinking that? In the end no one helps and someone gets hurt or worse. Has no one heard of the phrase 'If you are not apart of the solution, you are apart of the problem.'? We are all apart of the problem, and no one cares.)_

 _ **'Oh, I see why...'**_

Red covered vision, red tinted taint. Blood dying everything to skin and hair red, skin paling to white as screams dying down. The smell of rotting flesh and death taking over, the metallic taste of blood choking everything else.

 _(When a major disaster happens, suddenly everyone cares. That is not a bad thing, people will send money, food, blankets, and other things to help the people effected after it is shown in the news. But after a few months, when it is not longer the hot topic, suddenly it no longer matters. You wave it off, it hasn't happen to your home so why should you do anything more? But people forget, while it may not be your home, it is for someone else.)_

 _ **'It's because I'm the one screaming.'**_

The world then went black, numbness ruling out. The pain fading, heart slowly beating. Coldness taking over, warmth leaving skin and bones. Heart slowly stopping and breathing nonexistent. The only thing that could be let out one more time was one more piercing scream before the last beat stopped midway.

 _(It is funny, when someone screams for help no one comes. But when you see smoke, everyone runs for it. It's funny, because we would rather see someone burn instead of helping another.)_

The darkness took over, memories fading. But, so many _stayed_.

The _who_ you are is gone, along with _how_ you look. _'Who am I?'_ Who the family is, how they look is away as well. _'Where am I?'_

 _(The nice people are taken advantage of, chewed up and spit out. Humans are selfish.)_

But so much _stayed_! Floating in the nothingness, cursing and trying to move. Sometimes wishing that all memories left.

Because the most clear memory is of blood and death. The other memories that stayed are jumbled, swimming by so fast that they can not catch them just yet. The feelings stayed and they wished the pain would go away so that they can finally have peace. They thought death would be the end of all of this, so why so they feel pain still?

 _(Humans are contradictory, never settling in one place or picture. But is that a bad thing? A good thing?)_

But then hands grabbed them, pulling them away. Kicking and screaming out - because they thought that they were done! - begging for the hands to let go. Muffled voices calling out as light suddenly blinded them, forcing them to close their eyes.

 _(Humans are adaptable, that is why they are on top of the food chain. We make what we need, change what needs to be changed.)_

Giant hands moved them, a flurry of movement before they realize that they are being cleaned. Forcing their eyes open, they are met with a giant. Taking in a sharp breath as they were held once more, they smelled something familiar. White was everywhere and they could hear beeping.

 _(But not everyone agrees with those changes, so which side is right? It is all the matter of opinion. And that is a hard things to change.)_

 _'A hospital.'_ Soon they were laid on something soft and moving, arms wrapping around them.

"Congratulations, it is a girl."

All the other words after that went into one ear and out the other. _'Reincarnation, rebirth.'_ It all ran through her head as she laid on the women's-No. Her Mother's chest.

She has been reborn, she has a second chance. But a second chance for what?

 _(But humans are stubborn, and some are so selfless yet so selfish. Humans are contradictory, yet so simple. Sometimes, it has to be worth it all to fight for what you deem right, no matter what kind of person you are.)_

Then she remembers it all, the blood blinding her and choking her. Whimpers broke out before she could help it. Ignoring the soft cooing from above her, she made herself a promise.

The world is a dark, cruel, cold and horrible place.

But she is going to change that.

She is going to make it better, going to make it more.

The world will become brighter, warmer, softer and a nicer place when she is through.

 _(What is justifiable about war? Any kind of war? One side to defend what they have, to keep it all the same. Another side wants change, to make a difference in some way. But is it worth it in the end? No one knows for sure. After all, the victors are the ones to right history. In the end is a difference worth it? Only the people can answer that, and everyone has a different answer. Only they can decide if it is worth it.)_

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

I'm sorry this took so long to come out, but it is finally here! Jacklyn's thoughts and feelings are a jumbled mess right now, as she had just died then get reborn.


	2. Red Eyes

_(I do not own anything but this story and my OC's. Everything belongs to their respectful owners.)_

The first month was a blur to me. I was not able to see much of anything during it. Only blurry objects and what I think are people. But the thing that really worried me was that a different person fed me everyday. No same person came with the bottle. Different colored blurs, some yellow and others browns came to feed me. Now that I stop and think about it, I was probably seeing their hair color.

This told me many things about my new life, or at least gave me theory's on it. First was the bottle, that means I'm in a more present time, at least compared to my past life, if they use a bottle, give or take a few years. It also told me that my new Mother couldn't or wouldn't feed me. And sense I never saw the same women twice feeding me, I'm leaning to that she wouldn't.

It could also just be a culture difference. I remember in some cultures the more hired help you had, the higher the status you had. So there children were mostly taken cared by the hired help because of this. A lot of cultures never made sense to me _(Too much ignorance, too much hate, so much violence-)_ , but I would make do with what I have. I have no choice but to.

But I was not lazing about in my first month of this new life. When I wasn't eating or sleeping, I was practicing my vocal cords _(Why can't I STOP_ _ **SCREAMING**_ _-)_ so I could start talking as soon as I could. Luckily I could hear some English words being talked to me when I pay very close attention so my newborn mind wouldn't wonder away. I also moved as much as I could, getting my motor skills up to speed! I will not fall again. ( _STOP-_ )

Soon my eyesight has began to clear up. I never thought about the furniture or any toys in-till a women came in and did something then just feed, change, or bathe me. I was just about to lift my feet up to my face, a part of my exercise.

 _'Also it's so funny for some reason...'_ I thought with a giggle and a smile as the door opened. I blinked and relaxed as a shadow soon covered me. I looked up, as I was lifted up.

"Well, hello~" I smiled proudly, I could finally make out the fixtures of a person! They were a women, aged in their thirties to fifties, long, graying orange hair. I could tell that she is a happy one, or at least smiles a lot. With the small wrinkles around bright green eyes that had a twinkle, laugh lines around a big grin that I couldn't help but smile back at, I saw a happy older women, a nanny maybe?

But my last life taught me looks are deceiving.

After I was fed and dressed, I expected to be put back in my crib. But this women surprised me as she carried me to a corner of the room I could never see outside my crib. The women grabbed a chair and put it in front of a beautiful designed full length mirror. She propped me up on her lap, and I flinched back in shock at what I saw in the mirror.

A small baby with big red eyes. Not just any red, no, blood red eyes. I tried to breath as I quickly. But carefully took in the rest of the reflection. White skin, not pale, white. A pretty red and black dress with a ton of ruffles that felt like silk to my skin. A wisp of red hair on top of my head, the same color as my eyes. Then a black bow to top off this look.

The women chuckled as she bounced me lightly "Now Jacklyn Ambrosia Spicer is ready to take over the world!" I stopped breathing as she laughed to herself at the thought.

Spicer. I remember that name. My mind flew as images assaulted me. I scrambled for a answer for this madness. I held in a cry as the answer hit me, I will not and could not deny it. _'Xiaolin Showdown.'_

As the women stood and carried me out of the room for the very first time, I couldn't help myself from whimpering a little. This changed quite a bit, the only mercy is that I found this out early on. Now I have time to plan, also... _'At least I'm a girl.'_ That is a small comfort I will hold onto.

Then a memory surfaced, I smiled slightly at it. A teen aged red head boy, who just wanted to rule the world for whatever reason. _'Well, it's not to far off is it?'_ I yawned, as my eyes closed I decided I would think and go about my options latter.

After all there are many different ways to take over the world, a new option has shown itself in this world.

Shen Gong Wu.


	3. I Have Time

_(Everything belongs to their respectful owners, all I own is this story and OC's.)_

 _'What a mess this could be...'_ I sighed as I snuggled into my blanket. The women from before, who I found out is called Sarah from when someone called out a greeting, had taken me outside! Well, it's more like we were on a fancy porch, it looked to be made out of expensive stone like _marble_ of all things, and under a umbrella. She laid me on a yellow fuzzy, soft to the touch blanket. Then sat by me to keep an eye on me, which was fine with me. I had too much to think about before another earth shattering revelation happened to me.

First things first, was I reincarnated as Jack Spicer? I scrunched my nose in thought, not paying attention to Sarah who started cooing at me. _'No.'_ I could very well be his twin, separated at birth maybe. I could be his older or younger sister. Hell, I could even be a cousin or aunt! Only time will tell if I was put in his place. But one thing is certain, what little I remember about the show will probably be worthless.

With me remembering and knowing will cause ripples in this ocean, just me being reborn as a female will make things different. No matter what women will say about equal rights for all genders, most of the time girls are treated more gently then their male counterparts. But that matters little to me because even if Jack is going to be born, or if he was alive right now, I will make sure it was different.

From what little I remember from the cartoon, I watched it when I was child, Jack was treated like a joke. The butt of the joke, weak, pathetic. Even if he was a genius, because he was no matter what any one said, he was treated like dirt! With me being born in his family or as him himself, no one will do this. I will make sure of this.

Family is the most important thing there is in this cold world, either by choice or blood, it is what keeps you warm and alive. I was so alone in my last life. What little I had, what little I could _trust_ , left me. Abandoned me. If Jack were to be my brother, nephew, or any type of family at all, no one will harm him. The world would hear their screams, so loud in pain they will not be able to ignore them!

But I'm getting ahead of myself again, I could be very well taking his place in this world. If that is the case, then I will try my best. After all I would be taking over the world not just for myself, but for who I would've been if I hadn't remember my past life. But, a brother would be nice...

 _'I could build one!'_ My now red eyes widen in wonder and awe as the thought hit me. Jack Spicer was the best inventor in the show! If he had been born in my world, he would have been a real life Tony Stark. I may not be able to be that brilliant like him, I used to be horrible in math, but I could try. I sadden in thought, it was the least I could do for the boy I unknowingly took from this world. From what I remember, one episode he made a life like robot of himself, with emotions and wants. I could give Jack life! I would add in some upgrades though, make sure he wouldn't go Skynet on me. I smiled brightly _'No matter what I will not abandon you Jack!'_

But before that, I must train. Both in body, skills, and mind. Even without the war that may be coming, Haylin vs. Xiaolin, I will still train. I have a world to take care of after all. I know even now, I will never be on the Xiaolin side. I need to take control of the world to truly make it better, they will try to stop me no matter what. Because they could not and will not listen to the screaming, even though they themselves say they will help the innocents! Hippocrates. But will I truly be Haylin? I want to stop world hunger, bring peace by other tactics then any side would consider or even think about. Would I be my own side? A gray side, not too light, not too dark. The world is shades of grays after all, just too dark of a shade for me. I have options after all, I may not even need the Shen Gong Wu. It would make it easier though...

"What are you thinking so serious about there?" I was shaken out of my thoughts as Sarah lean over me slightly. Her fingers gently poking my chubby cheek. "You are too young to have such a face!" She laughed with closed eyes.

I lifted me hand, still hard to keep control of my baby limbs, and lightly grabbed onto her fingers. She was right, at the very least I have in till I can walk and talk to actually do anything. I gave Sarah the biggest smile I could. I never saw her gasp as I closed my eyes. For now I will practice and train my vocals and motor skills. I will worry what this all means on a latter day. Then I will decide what skills I need for the future. For any future.

But for now, I will enjoy being outside for the first time with this happy women and warm, fuzzy, soft yellow blanket.


	4. To The First Year

_(I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, they belong to their respectful owners. There will be some POV changes. For example right now its in first person, but in one section it may be second or third person. First person will always be Jacklyn, unless I say otherwise. This may be slow-burn.)_

Time seemed to fly after the first month. Many things have changed from my first time out to my first birthday. For some reason Sarah has become my prime caretaker, not that I'm complaining. I love the sound of her laughter. I want the world to be full of such a happy sound. Soon I was babbling word after word and toddling around after as she did her work. I sure shocked Sarah with my first word.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

"There you go~" Sarah cooed to me as she put me in the crib for the night. Soon I was tucked in silk sheets for the summer night. I sighed tiredly, it had been a long day. I crawled after Sarah all day! Although she seemed to make a game out of it, when I would finally reach her she would twirl away from me with a laugh. All I wanted was for her to carry me! Exercise can be a pain..."Good night~"

I smiled right back and cooed "Gwo nigh, I wove yo~" I nearly laughed myself silly as I heard a crash. Payback is such a bitch, isn't it? Teach you to laugh at my suffering. I closed my eyes, ignoring Sarah's frantic mutterings. It may have been a mistake to talk now, but oh well. I will deal with whatever happens in the morning.

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

In my last life, every night before I went to bed, I would say "Good night, I love you." to my family. After all you never know if you'll wake back up. It seems the habit has stayed with me to this life as well. I said it almost unconsciously. Sarah is family to me, its not like I have seen anyone else stepping up to take care of me.

I have yet to see my New Mother or Father, and I wonder if I ever will. In the cartoon there was a lot of speculation of what kind of family Jack had. We never saw them in the show, and you can't help but wonder on why a teen wanted to rule the world. He could not have the same reason as me, right? I know his parents sent him the puzzle box that contained Wuya in when they went on vacation, but other then that nothing. I just hope they are workaholics and not abusive, because even if its just neglect, it is abuse no matter how you look at it or want to deny it.

I understand it was way to early in my development to be talking or moving around, well it would if I was a normal baby. I was only a few months old at the time. But it was a gamble I decided to make. If they think I'm a genius from a young age, it could open doors that would have been normally locked if I played the part of a normal child. And sense this world isn't the worst for smart children, I can safely make this gamble.

If I had been reborn in say, Naruto, then I would have never made this gamble. I remember what happened to smart children there. Nothing but blood, violence and _screams_. I've had enough of that in my first life, I would have committed suicide if they tried to force me and all my options had run out. I would rather be a smart civilian playing dumb for the rest of my life then a _shattered_ child solider. Because I was already born _broken_.

But in this world, Jack was already smart when you first saw him and he seemed fine in the beginning. Maybe a little immature and slightly unmoral, but fine for a teenage boy. Or at least I hope it was fine, I'm still a bit iffy on how his blood family affected him. But this could change just because I was born a female. I have heard some horror stories on children being murdered just for being the 'wrong' gender and being smart or 'too smart' for them. All I can do is pray it doesn't happen to me.

So after thinking on the pro and cons, I decided to take the chance.

After I talked for the first time Sarah decided to tutor me. She helped me 'learn' English, but she didn't stop there. Apparently she has a thing for languages, because she started to teach me French, Spanish, sigh language, and Chinese. I didn't mind, it's best to learn languages when you're young and not to mention easier. So soon I talked and babbled in a mixture of languages as Sarah laughed in delight at other helpers shocked faces.

When we finished what Sarah called "Language time~", we moved onto reading. I'm not ashamed to admit I devoured all types of books, using my young mind to my advantage. I read science, history, fact, fiction, and math.

Math shocked me big time. I was horrible in my last life, I was lucky I knew how to add and subtract. But now it comes easy to me, I really don't understand how this is possible. Then again a lot in this world doesn't make sense to me.

As I read fiction, I noticed a lot of comics and books, classics even, that I grew up with did not exist here. Books like Harry Potter to Batman. That's when the idea hit me. I would 'create' these books and comics. I would need money to build my empire, money that would be my own and not my parents. I will build a business empire, machines to books, comics to video games! I then started to write all the books I could remember, best start when I can remember them clearly.

"Jacklyn~" I looked up from the book I was reading, Mythical Creatures and now that I think about it are they really mythical if they exist in this world, to look up at Sarah. "I have a big surprise!" Sarah grinned widely as she picked me up and twirled out the room. I laughed with her, her laughter and happiness contagious.

"Wat is?"

"You'll see~"

Soon we were in the main hall of the mansion. I looked at everything as she walked on. I have never been in this area. After that one time outside, I never got to go back out. Which in retrospect should worry me a little. Maybe because I'm so white and no pigment in my eyes? Are they worried I'm allergic to the sun or will I burn to easy?

Soon I was shaken out of my thoughts as Sarah stopped. "Here she is Mrs. Spicer." I stopped breathing.

I slowly tilted my head to look at the other women. There was a women that could have been a model. Tall, thin, pale with bright hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle and long blond hair that was tied into a complex bun. She was dressed in a blue evening dress that flowed to the floor like water. Her pearls shining in the light as she seemed to glide closer to me.

Soon she was right in front of me. I turned completely around to look at her. As we locked eyes, blood red meeting bright hazel. Only one thought flew through my head.

 _'Is this my New Mother?'_


	5. New Mother

_(I do not own this cartoon, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story and my OC's. Happy Halloween!)_

"Happy Birthday Jacklyn." Soft hands came up to cup my cheeks. I shifted in Sarah's hold, wondering were do I go from here? Is this pretty women with such a soft voice my mother? Well I am still a baby, I can get away with a lot in this age. Might as well use that to my advantage while I have it.

"Who are you?" Hands stilled as hazel eyes widen in shock. Sarah hesitated, shifting me in her hold. "Mrs. Spi-"

"You can talk..." Her eyes glazed over. Bright hazel dulling, turning a murky color. Emotions swimming in them, too fast for me to make out. And even if I could, I know I would never understand them. It makes me wonder why this is such a problem for her. Have I done something wrong?

I pouted, annoyed. _'This is going to be a looong day...'_ Sighing, I glanced up at Sarah, and then nearly fell out of her hold in shock horror. Sarah was frowning! It felt like someone stabbed me seeing that look upon her face. Sarah, my laughing caretaker, should never have to frown. Her smiles are what make my world. If it's because of this women, she would pay. Mother or not, no one saddens Sarah! I quickly moved my gaze to the other women, Mrs. Spicer, and straightened in Sarah's hold as much as I can. _'I've had enough of this!'_

I moved my head away from her frozen hands and looked her in the eyes. My blood red eyes penetrating her hazel ones, determination flashing through my soul. I will get my answers one way or another. Then I will get justice for Sarah.

"Who are you." It wasn't a question.

My demand seemed to jolt her back into reality. She blinked a few times, as if just waling up. Soon the haze over her eyes cleared, leaving only bright hazel. She then slowly put her hands back down when she noticed that they were still up, touching nothing.

"I am you're Mother, Beatrice Cordelia Spicer." I looked her up and down, now noticing some familiar features. We had the same small nose and high cheek bones. The rest would probably come with age, that or I would take after my new father.

Now, I could play a total douche move and deny her. After all I never saw Jack's family, that can mean a variety of things. Everything from abuse to the creator of the cartoon deciding to cut them out for time. This makes me very wary on what this means for me. I never even met her in till now! Where was she for the first year of my life! I have no idea on what kind of women or even mother she could be!

I watch her for a few seconds. Trying to decide if I should give her chance. For my sake or for hers? Which choice would hurt me less? My eyes locked on her face.

 _'But...'_

I saw her lips thin, how her eyes shifted, and how she tried to hide her fidgety hands. It hit me, she was worried on how I would react to her. I then made my choice, one I would have to learn later if I would regret it.

 _'I don't want to be alone...'_

"Hello~" I smiled as brightly as I could, trying to imitate Sarah's sunny smile as best as I could. Beatrice's eyes seemed to sparkle as a gentle smile began to form on her pale face. It nearly took my breath away, her face seemed to be made for that smile. Her face could have brighten even the darkest cave.

I have decided. I would give this women, Beatrice, a chance to be my Mother. This is a new world, that means new chances for me. I got a second chance to change the world. I would give Beatrice a second chance to be a Mother. But we only get a second chance, there will be no third. I hope I do not come to regret this choice.

I lifted my arms to her, looking at her eyes pleading. "Up, please!" _'This is you're only chance.'_

I almost started to laugh at Beatrice's, no, my Mother's hesitation. It's obvious she is a first time mother, with little to no experience with children. But Mother soon made up her mind, as if she heard my internal warning, and gently plucked me from Sarah's hold. I quickly glanced back at Sarah. Relief flowed through me as I saw her big grin was back on her face. _'I will forgive Mother this one time.'_ Then a question hit me as Mother held me to her chest.

"Where Father?" Suddenly I felt her freeze at my sudden question. Her face then twisted into something that looked painful, for her and the person who angered her. Before I had time to question her more (because if she is here to see me for the first time shouldn't my new father be her too?), She shifted me so we could be face to face.

"What do you want for you're birthday?"

I blinked, if I was a normal child that would have worked to distract me. I noticed how tense she was, how she looked so angry, but so, so _sad_. It made me wonder what her husband has done to deserve such a look upon such a gentle face. That man could be a problem for me though, if he won't come to see me. It could mean he doesn't want me. Which will be fine now that I think about it, as long as he doesn't become abusive. But I can tell she dose not want to have this conservation now. I will give her this out. _For now_.

"Lessons." _'Finally, I can begin.'_

Mother blinked, bewildered as Sarah laughed. Sarah probably expected this answer from me. "Lessons? For what?"

My eyes locked onto hers, showing that I was dead serious. "Everything."

A good ruler must have vast knowledge after all.

 _'My story finally begins. Will it end in screams? Or will it never end at all?'_


	6. Blood Red Rubies

_( I don't own Xiaolin Showdaown, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story and my OC's. Trigger warnings for this chapter: Violence and blood.)_

After my first birthday it was a whirlwind of all kinds of different lessons. When I told my Mother "Everything.", she did not skip out.

Dancing, fencing, art, science, math, languages, writing, machinery, robotics, programming, etiquette, history, and law are the main lessons that I took that my Mother thought was appropriate. In my spare time I would write out books that I remember, and published my first book just before my fourth birthday, in my pin name Jackl'n Hyde, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. It was a big hit! And I'm making quite a bit in royalties, some of which I donated to hospitals and orphanages. The rest I'm saving to build up my business empire, I need money to back me up in this greedy world.

When I wasn't doing that I was making my plans for changing the world for the better. I'm now focusing on acculturate, I need to know how to stop hunger. Already we have enough food to stop world hunger. Statistically we grow and make enough food that hunger should not be a problem. But because of greedy people with money want more food then they can eat, they will let others, children, starve! It makes me sick.

Sarah has also found out my goal to take over the world. She was always worried I would over work myself, and she never knew why I wanted to learn so much. Shortly after I turned two, she decided to question me to find out why.

 _ **-Flashback, Jacklyn, two years old-**_

"Jacklyn, maybe you should take a break?"

I looked up at Sarah over my invention. It was a small, about the size of a five year old, robotic skeleton. I was in the middle of molding the 'bones' of the skeleton when Sarah interrupted. I turned off my blowtorch, pretending not to see Sarah's relief at this action, and gave Sarah my full attention. Lifting up my goggles so I can look her in the eyes. This was going to be a serious conversation that I needed to pay attention to..

"Why do you ask that?"

Sarah hesitated, picking her words carefully. "Why are you doing all this?" She asked instead, gesturing around my new workshop that I was gifted to from my Mother. I tilted my head wondering if I should tell the whole truth. Would she stand with me? Or would she take me to an insane asylum? Would she just think this is over imagination at play?

 _'Ah, screw it.'_

I straightened where I stood and looked into her light green eyes, dead serious. There is only one way to find out. But of course I would leave out some details, like reincarnation.

"I'm going to take over the world." Sarah blinked, but I plowed on before she had the chance to talk back. "I'm going to make it better, make it _more_!" I took in a deep breath, trying to keep in all my emotions. "I'm going to stop starvation, I'm going to lower crime rates, and I'm going to help the innocents in this cruel world!" I let out the air I held in, still standing as tall as I could in this short body. Watching Sarah to see how she would react to my little declaration.

Sarah watched me blankly for a few moments, but I refuse to fidget and kept our eyes locked. I know it will hurt if she rejects me, but I will not lie. I will always be proud of my decision! After all, all I want to do is help the world.

" _Heh_..." Sarah suddenly smiled widely, eyes brightening. "I believe you my little Red Empress."

I frowned my brows, confused. _'Is that it? No questions? And what does she mean Red Empress?'_

Sarah came over by me and sat on her knees, so that we were now face to face. She cupped my face in her hands and lifted to meet her eyes. Her eyes were swimming in all kinds of emotions, mixing together to make a new one. Her smile _twisting_ into something I couldn't explain. I think I will never understand her.

"I think of you as my daughter. And as I have no other children," My eyes widen as her smile grew "when you turn five I will give you a very important gift." Her green eyes _shifted_ , flashing so fast I almost didn't catch it. "Now tell me about what kind of world you will make."

And that was that.

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

Sarah never mentioned the gift again. Even when I questioned her, she just would give me the most mysterious smile and laugh. Soon I gave up asking about it, I would find out later. Like later today, later. I had more important things to think and question about.

Like who is my father? Or will he just be Mr. Spicer to me? He could just be a sperm donor to me. I don't even know his name! Mother seems to think saying his name would be like saying Voldemort's name in magical Britain! Heck, she even said that herself!

" _Now Jacklyn, we will not say his name. You got it right in your new book. I will tell you when you are older why this is. Now tell me about the new book you are writing, SpiderMan is it?"_

I have yet to meet him. And when I do see my Mother, who visits a few times a month at most, and ask about him, her face turns blank and quickly changes the subject. This makes me wonder what in Sam's Hell he did! What did she mean by that _"I got it right"_ in my new book?! Is he like the Voldemort of this world?! I thought that was Chase Young's job...

But enough of all this serious thoughts. For today is my fifth birthday! I can not wait for Sarah to give me my present! Wondering what it could be has been driving me crazy!

Little did I know that tonight would change my life forever.

 _ **3rd P.O.V**_

Jacklyn giggled as she ran to the library. It just turned 9 o'clock, the skies completely dark. Sarah just came back from her old home to get her gift! _'I wonder what she got me if it's from her old home?'_

Jacklyn never really questioned where Sarah had come from before working for the Spicers. She would have to change that, Sarah is like a real Mother to her after all. You have to know your roots after all. Beatrice is nice and all, but Jacklyn never sees her all too much. Sarah would be her Mom, less formal and takes care of you, Beatrice would be her Mother, all too formal, sees you only a few times but still loves you.

Soon Jacklyn was standing in front of the library double doors, the hallway empty except for a few the stars shinning in from the windows. Jacklyn had no idea why Sarah said to meet her at this time at night for her gift, but that wouldn't stop her from coming. She trusts Sarah.

"Sarah?" questioned Jacklyn as she pushed open the doors. Glancing around, Jacklyn spotted Sarah by the large windows. The full moon's light shinning down into the room, making it look magical. Sarah stood in-front of the large windows, looking out with her back to Jacklyn. She had boxes of various sizes to the left of her. Jacklyn noticed that they looked old and some still had dust covering them.

Sarah turned and smiled at Jacklyn, who has yet to move from the doors. Sarah kept her hands behind her, and gave a very strange smile that Jacklyn couldn't explain. "Jacklyn, come here."

Suddenly the air felt tense to Jacklyn. Like there is something so very wrong here, But she couldn't explain why! Sarah would never do anything to her, she was sure of it!

But that didn't explain why her instincts were telling her to run away as far as she can, as fast as she can, and as soon as she can. So ignoring everything screaming at her to get away, she slowly went up to Sarah. Ignoring her goosebumps, ignoring her hair standing up, and mostly ignoring her mind whispering _'You will regret this...'_.

Years later, Jacklyn will look back on this night and laugh and _laugh_ to block out her mind telling her _'I told you.'_. It's better to laugh then _**scream**_ , right?

When Jacklyn stood in-front of Sarah, Sarah slowly kneels in front of her and bowed her head slightly as they were bathed in the moons rays. To any other this would give off a magical vibe. To Jacklyn it made her shiver as a forbidding feeling washed over her. _'Somethings not right!'_ Screams slowly got louder in her mind.

"Sarah-"

"Jacklyn," Sarah interrupted her gently. "I have a very important gift for you." Sarah took a big breath, then smiled in such a heartbreaking way. "It has been passed through out my family for hundreds of years. My families blood runs through it you can say." Jacklyn frowned her brows at that weird sentence, but Sarah went on before Jacklyn could question it. "But no one in my family has used it for its true purpose for a long time. If you accept it, I will give you everything in the boxes, and I will use the gift for its true purpose. So I say _'Libenter tibi. Et to tolles ea?'_ "

Jacklyn blinked, not knowing what Sarah had just said. Jacklyn looked into Sarah's eyes, about to questioned what the hell was going on, when something stopped her. Sarah's bright green eyes were begging her to do this. They screamed that Sarah had to do _this_ , whatever _this_ was. So even though everything inside Jacklyn screamed no, she would do this for Sarah. The women whose smile brightened her world, who took care of her, who _loves_ her. So Jacklyn breathed in deeply, looked Sarah in the eyes and tried to smile. "Okay I will take your gift."

Sarah's smile widen in happiness at Jacklyn's answer. Her smile seemed to take over her whole face. Then she showed what she had kept behind her back. Jacklyn's red eyes widen as she saw so _much_ _**red**_. Sarah held out a black lace choker necklace that had blood red rubies of various sizes on it. While beautiful, that wasn't what Jacklyn was currently having a heart attack on. Sarah's hands were covered in blood! The only comfort, if you could call it that, was that it was obviously Sarah's blood. She was still bleeding out from her hands. All Jacklyn could do was watch blankly as the blood dripped out onto the carpet.

Sarah ignored how she was bleeding out and held out the choker. _"Propugnacula de familia et sanguine I."_ Tears started to form into her eyes, making them look like emeralds. Jacklyn didn't know if it was from the pain or happiness. She just wanted this to stop. _"Et ego dabo vobis omnia secum Rubri ad regiam."_ Jacklyn took a step back in shock as Sarah seemed to glow in a vibrant red. Jacklyn could feel some sort of power gathering around the two of them. Sarah shot forward and faster then Jacklyn could comprehend, snapped the choker on her neck. Jacklyn _felt_ the choker _shrinking_ to fit her.

" _El potestatem dimittere!"_ Blood seemed to shine off Jacklyn's white skin as it pooled onto her. Sarah still smiled even as blood came out of her mouth as she whispered _"Sum velle sacrificium."_

Jacklyn felt like she couldn't breath. _'Why are you doing this Sarah?!'_ She wanted to throw-up as Sarah hand went to her chest, and then **ripped out her own heart**. Jacklyn watched in horror as skin tore and bones made a sickening crack. She shoved her own hand through her chest, leaving a gaping hole. Jacklyn could see her _intestines_ , still moving and pumping around. Her _ribs_ , white bones stained red sticking out. And the smell! Jacklyn remembered that smell from her first life, ' _oh God'_...But what held most of her attention as blood surrounded her was the _still beating heart_ in Sarah's hand.

 _ **'WHY WON'T THE SCREAMS STOP!'**_

 _~Bu-Bump~_

" _Non tantum sanguinem meum dabo in corde et in tota anima mea."_ Sarah started to choke, still smiling as she continued. _"Ut quid te oporteat facere. Et protegam eam!"_

Slowly the heart started to slow down. Sarah reached out her free hand, and cupped Jacklyn's tense cheek. Blood smearing everywhere. "I love you, My Red Empress." Jacklyn watch her world blacken around her, Sarah's smile burning into her mind. Then Sarah fell, red power swirling, a heartbreaking scream.

Jacklyn wondered who else was here, she thought it was only her and Sarah. The red glow faded around her choker, she never noticed as the rubies seemed to glow and shimmer. Jacklyn wondered when the person would stop screaming, she wanted help so she could save Sarah. But for some reason her body wouldn't move.

 **BANG!**

Helpers came storming in, slamming open the door. _'Oh,'_ It finally hit Jacklyn as she heard the gasps and some vomiting of some of the workers. She felt some approach her, one calling for a doctor. _'I'm screaming.'_

Then Jacklyn chocked on her own screams and blood. Surrounded, covered in blood glowing in the full moon rays, Sarah's dead cold body in front of her. Jacklyn's world blackened for a second time.

 **( Translation, from google: from the first to last, in order-**

 ** _Latin_ : **

**I willingly give this to you. Will you take it?**

 **Rubies, made of the blood of my family and I.**

 **I give you and all you entail to my Red Empress.**

 **I release your power!**

 **I am the most willing sacrifice.**

 **I not only give up my blood, I give up my heart and soul.**

 **So, do what you must. But protect her!**

 **I got this from google translate, so if its wrong, sorry!)**


	7. Interlude: Sarah

_( I do not own the cartoon, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC's and this story. My longest chapter yet! This is mostly what Sarah's thoughts are through her life, so not a lot of dialogue in this chapter. These are in Sarah's own words, what happened as she saw it. So she only mentions what is important to her.)_

Sarah Sauer. Born to a German father and Russian mother within the poorer part of North Dakota, U.S.A. Her Father _(He is not my Father!)_ immigrated to Russia, where he met Mother _(She will never be my Mother.)_. After a few years they moved to America with what little they had and married soon after. Only then, a few years later, was Sarah born with a long painful labor that nearly killed Mother. _(I wish it had killed her.)_.

She hated her life. _(She was not supposed to be here.)_

 _(She was a fake, she did not belong.)_

Sarah lived with a voice inside her. It screamed and whispered to her, how everything was wrong. How she did not belong, _ **how she shouldn't exist**_. Eventually Sarah had taught herself on how to ignore the voice, Sarah belonged. The voice had laughed at her when she had told it that, but was silenced when Sarah told it bluntly "It is you who does not belong, should not exist." The voice was quite, but Sarah knew it was still there. She could always feel it's weight on her mind, like a blanket over her brain.

Three days later the voice came back to screaming and whispering, but it somehow sounded so _sad_. Like it was crying, begging for something. _(Why-WHY?!)_ Sarah, at the time ten years old, was so confused. How can a voice inside a person sound so sad? _'Was it because Sarah, herself, was sad?'_ That idea would never leave her, would haunt her for years to come.

It did not help that her parents _(no their not)_ had no love for her. They barley fed her, never held her. _(Why would they want to? They know your not real.)_ Sarah could remember sleepless nights, silently sobbing, wondering _'Why? What have I done wrong?'_ _(Everything.)_ She still has not found the answer. Sarah doubts she ever will.

Mother, Alla Sauer, was a cold women. _(You deserve it!)_ As cold as the Russian winter itself. Alla _(See, she is not our mother.)_ never smiled. Now looking back on it, Sarah has never once seen her smile, not even a twitch of the lips. _'Was is because of her?'_ _(Yes.)_ Alla was a tall, thick women, very pale skin with freckles everywhere, big long nose, short orange hair, and blue eyes so cold it could have been made of ice. She talked in a harsh accent, never sparing words. Sarah only once saw Alla's eyes warm up and shine. It was never towards her.

Father, Alrick Sauer, was a liar. _(Why not tell or show you the truth?)_ Alrick was the opposite of Alla, he always smiled. _(Just like you huh? Monkey see, monkey do.)_ But Sarah knew the truth, his smile never matched his eyes. His eyes were harsh, seemed like they were glaring into you, saying _'I want you to die.'_ _(He does.)_ Alrick was also tall, but thin. He had almost no muscle, in fact he was sickly looking. But he was not pale, Alrick was lightly tan, showing that he did work outside. He had small, but long features. Short dirty blond hair. His smile big, and fake. Eyes a dark green color, showing the world his hatred. His smile showed me love, Sarah knew it was a lie. Fake love. _(All you deserve!)_

They never payed Sarah much attention, unless it was to yell at her or lock her in her _'room'_. Her room was a cold, empty small room. When she hit fifteen, she could stand in the middle of the room and reach out both hands to touch the opposite side walls. With only a small cot with a small, thin blanket that she outgrew when she was five and a small chest for her old, too small for her, clothes.

It always frustrated Sarah how no one would question why she wore such too small clothes and was so thin for her age. People just averted their eyes, wanting to be ignorant to her pain. Sarah saw the answer in their eyes. _'As long as it doesn't hurt them, why should it be their problem?'_ Nothing but greed and ignorance.

 _(Why should they help you anyway?)_ _'_

 _That question is why so many people commit suicide.'_

 _(…..)_

Sometimes they would even forget she was there. _(HA!)_ Sarah used that to her advantage more than she would admit. _(Only 'cause you would get arrested~)_ The voice loved to use that against her. Nothing but a criminal. _(Dirty criminal's should just be put to death!)_

To survive Sarah stole, more then she would like to admit. She sneak around the house for food. Sarah had to steal food from her own family! _(Not really your family are they?)_ One night, when she was thirteen, she saw Alla's eyes glow with warmth for the first time. _(still think it was a hallucination.)_

It was early morning when it happened. Sarah quietly crept out of her room at 2:05am. Sarah was about to see if there was anything she could eat that wouldn't be noticed right away, or at least they would blame the other adult and not her. She tipped toed by the living room, stopping when she heard movement from inside.

"Soon, I vill use you."

Sarah peeked in, seeing Alla standing by the boxes that were usually in the basement. Alla dusted off a small box, and slowly opened it. Alla eyes widen in greed as she pulled out a black choker with rubies littered all over it. Sarah's eyes widen as well. She could not believe they had something so valuable, and not sell it! They need food more than objects! _(Your only saying that because they feed themselves first and you last.)_

"I know you vill need my families blood," Then Alla's eyes turned devious "but no one said it must be mine." Sarah's heart raced as the implications hit her. Even the voice was quite as she slowly walked back into her room.

"Why else would I ever have a child for?"

When she was back in, she lightly knelt by her cot and leaned over it. She was so confused and scared. Sarah had no idea what Alla meant, other then that she was probably going to kill her for it to happen, with using the ruby choker. Sarah felt something wet on her cheek. She slowly lifted a hand to touch her cheek, then bring it up to her eyes to see. Tears. It was tears. Sarah thought she had ran out of tears for this family. Sarah finally broke down as reality hit her. Her Mother will never love her, her Father never wanted her, and most of all, Alla will kill her. The voice was silent for the rest of the day, small mercies.

Sarah woke-up with a pounding headache. She felt so drained and foggy. _(Will you finally give up, like I your meant to?)_ Sarah jolted at the voice's question, memories of what she witnessed rushing back. Alla was going to kill her for a ruby choker. She had cried herself to sleep for the first time in a long time. _(Live or die? I pick die.)_ Finally Sarah sat up, knowing her choice. Sarah was not going to die. She took in a deep breath. _'I will survive.'_ And not just because she wanted to spite the voice ether.Something in her, not the voice, told her that she was meant for something. That she had something important, world changing that she had to do! _(HA! Lying like Alrick to make yourself feel better?)_

Sarah had a plan. A rushed, slightly stupid plan. _(Yeah, a plan like every teenager has.)_

She was going to run away. Not at thirteen, but at sixteen. She would need a car at the very least. With that plan in mind, and keeping a very watchful eye on Alla and Alrick, she dropped out of school. Her parents were non the wiser about it, because during what were school hours she would go to her job. Luckily for her the local restaurant, one her parents never went to, took pity on her. She worked at whatever they needed, washing dishes, cleaning, waitress, anything. As long as it paid. _(Now you sound like a whore~)_

For the next three years Sarah worked long hours, spending money on only cheap clothes and food. People were starting to question her, wondering why she even got a job at such a young age. Sarah was worried they would mention something to Alla or Alrick, then she would be found out and would be lucky if they only kill her. When she had hit sixteen she knew it was time to get moving and fast. _(Chicken!)_

As she got older Alla and Alrick started getting more violent towards her, hits and kicks mostly. She prayed to God she would make it to sixteen. _(He won't help you, he never did.)_

Finally at sixteen, she got her driver's license. Then she went straight to the car lot and bought herself a very used, but still working car. It was a red escort. It had a few dents and tares, but she would make it work. Sarah sighed in relief when she saw she had money left over. She hoped it would be enough for her to skip a few towns over.

That very same day, she was going to leave. Late at night she sneaked back into her house to get her clothing and some food for the road, when she past by those boxes that Alla had become obsessed over. _(Why don't you take them, really get them mad!)_ Sarah hesitated, if she did get caught, by Alla herself or the police and taken back, she knew she would be killed. _'But...'_ Sarah glanced at the boxes as the voice egged her on. _'They owe me from putting up with their abuse.'_

With food and clothing all packed up, Sarah shoved the last dusty box into her escort. She wants to hurt them, like they did her. And if that means stealing whatever Alla plans on using, then so be it! With that thought in her mind, she quickly got in the car and drove off, planning on never coming back.

That was the last time she had ever been to that house, the last time she saw Alla and Alrick. Sarah never regretted that. She hates them with everything she has.

 _(HAHAH! I can't believe you listened to me! Now you really are a dirty criminal! You will regret this for the rest of your life!)_

For years after that Sarah went to town to town, state to state. She was able to pick up a few languages, they helped her land some jobs. Sarah met interesting people and made life long friends that she would not forget. Sarah made sure to write down her adventures in a journal. She taught herself math, history, English, and other things from the local library in whatever town she was in at the time. But that wasn't all she was reading. Sarah opened the boxes to find them filled with books.

Magic Books. _(What kind of world is this, Har-?!)_

There were many different kinds of spells, white, gray, black, dark, light, ect. They showed potions, runes, and even golems! But what Sarah really wanted to know about is the ruby choker. So Sarah started reading every book. But soon stopped thinking about it. Sarah didn't know if she should believe these books or not. Maybe Alla was insane? _(Just like you~)_ Eventually she decided to settle down a bit, so she found an apartment in the poorer part of New York city, and to make sure no broke in _(Like you have anything of value.)_ she placed wards around it. Laughing at her silliness with the voice's mocking one.

They both stopped laughing when a month later a man tried to brake in was electrocuted from the wards she placed up.

So Sarah thought better be safe then sorry. She decided to read all the books when she got off her job from the local grocery store. Soon she found the page dedicated to the ruby choker in a small red bound leather book, it had hand written notes and a picture inside. The picture was the ruby choker on a women's neck. That was it, just the neck and not the face. _(Maybe she was ugly like you are)_ From what Sarah could gather from the pages and notes was that the choker was passed down from person to person. It was a magical item that was now _'asleep'_ and needed a certain sacrifice, depending on what you wanted, to _'wake-up'_. It sorta had a conscious, not like a humans, but it put its all for its purpose. That is all it wants, is to have a purpose. But that all depends if your willing to pay the price. That made it extremely dangerous.

Sarah also found out that to give it more power before someone used it, they would give it some of their own blood. Apparently blood had magical properties. You give it blood and it will serve you forever if you make the payment. _(Where the fuck am I?!)_ That's why it is called the _Red Empress_ , for it serves it's country even if itself is bathed in blood.

Needless to say after Sarah found this information out, she hid it and decided to never use it. She knew you don't mess with magical items that had a freaking _conscious_ of all things! For how old it was, probably over a hundred, you never know how it would processes things, how you think and how another thinks are two different things, it would never be the same. _(What does that make us?)_

So her days went by, soon her twentieth first birthday coming and going. She still lived in the apartment, it was funny watching people trying to break in, and job. It made her smile just thinking about it. But some weird people in trench coats with hats have been peeking around the apartment, never coming too close but staying and watching it for long hours. Sarah knew she was going to have to move soon. _(Freaks getting suspicious huh?)_

 _'God knows what they want from me.'_ Sarah never leaves the apartment unless there's people out and the trench coat people are out of sight. She wasn't leaving with them in sight, they may fallow her and find out where she works! _(They probably already know!)_

on a good note, Sarah was practicing all kinds of magic now! Well, the ones she can do at least. Everyone has a certain amount of magical power. You can make it grow, but only if you start young. The other ways involve some very risky, and bloody, rituals. No love life _(Like anyone would love you.)_ and no children. It felt like her life was going nowhere. _(Beside the magic you mean? So greedy!)_ But that all changed when on one of her off days she decided to take a walk.

 _(I hope you get mugged~)_

Sarah sighed ignoring the Voice, this was normal. _'That should disturb me more then it is.'_ Sarah glanced around. She was walking down the sidewalk a few blocks away from her home in the late afternoon. Sarah kept a ear out even though she is enjoying her short walk, it is the poor part of town, Only God knows what idiot would try someth-

"Unhand me!" " Come on lady~"

 _(Found a idiot!)_ Sarah took a deep breath and ran to the end of the street. She peeked around the corner, and almost wanted to bang her head on the wall.

A young blond women, a late teen at the least, wearing a very expensive long purple dress was struggling against an older man, who was dressed in rags and head balding, who was trying to drag her off somewhere. It was obvious that the women wanted nothing to do with the man, but...

 _(Let's go, its not our problem.)_

Sarah felt like she just got hit in the gut. Looking around, she saw people walking faster, ignoring the women's plea for help. No one stopping to help. She felt her heart tighten. _'Why are they not helping?'_ Suddenly the world darkened. Sarah couldn't breath. All she could hear was the women screaming for the man to let her go as time seemed to slow down.

 _'Why are they not hearing her screams?'_

The Voice started laughing hysterically. _(It's not their problem! Don't know why your freaking out though? It's not like you stopped to help before~)_

Sarah was suddenly hit with memories. Colors and sounds rushing forward making making her grab her head in pain. Soon they formed clear pictures in her head. Sarah almost wished they hadn't.

 _ **Orphans begging on the street, she kept walking, not even looking at their gaunt, dirty faces.**_

 _ **A man being mugged in the nearby alleyway, she ignored his screams as he begged for him not to shoot.**_

 _ **A child lost, she didn't even glace their way. She will never know if they even got home, let alone if they survived the night.**_

So many more memories hit her. Sarah felt her heart beginning to crack. When did she start ignoring the screams of the innocents in pain? When did she become like the rest of the stupid, ignorant, greedy people? Why did she ignore them, like when the rest ignored her screams from the abuse. The voice started screaming and laughing at her. Like it was so funny, but so frustrating that Sarah was no just thinking this.

 _(When you escaped, you thought 'If I can do it so can they.' Quite the cold thought huh? Some of them weren't even ten yet. Your just like the people who ignored you, your just like Alla and Alrick! No your worse! You've actually sent people to their deaths!)_

 _'No...'_ Sarah stood straight, the memories finally stopping after what felt like hours when in fact it was only a few minutes. _'I'm not going to be like them any more, I rather die!'_

With that thought in her head, Sarah shot around the corner towards the man. She gripped her heavy bag, getting ready to swing. _'I will not ignore her pain!'_

 _(WOH! W-What are you DOING!?)_

"Let her go!" Sarah screamed as she slammed her bag onto the man! The man yelled a curse as he fell to the ground, not expecting the hit. Sarah gave a kick while he was on the ground, just in case he decided to try anything.

"You BITCH!"

"Come on!" Sarah grabbed the women and ran towards her apartment. Sarah kept glancing behind her, trying to see if the man was going to try to fallow her. The Voice snorted. (Yeah, 'Try'. I want to see what the wards would do to him.) The women behind her was quite as she was dragged behind. 'I wonder if this has happened before, or if she's just in shock?'

Soon they were at Sarah's apartment. Sarah panted as she pushed the women in and slammed the door behind her. Sarah sighed and tried to ketch her breath as she leaned on the door. She locked her door just before she stood up. _'Well, what a vacation day this was!'_ Sarah turned to the women who was standing in the middle of her living room, making everything look cheap compared to her.

"H-Hello, are you okay?"

The blond women blinked. Sarah now could get a good look at her. She is pale with regal looking features. But what caught her eye was the other women's eyes. They were a sparkling hazel, brown that had other colors sparkling in them like stars. The women gave a soft smile.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me." The women held up her hand "My name is Beatrice Elswood, it is a pleasure to meet you." Sarah smiled back at Beatrice and lightly shook her hand. Sarah knew this was the beginning of something special.

Sarah never thought it would lead her to the most precious treasure of them all.

Turns out Beatrice was a rich heiress who decided to go out to see the city without telling anyone. Beatrice then got lost, as this was her first time out in the Big Apple, and the man saw her decided to try his luck on her. Beatrice never even thought it would happen to her, apparently. But that's when Sarah showed up and knocked the man on his ass and dragged Beatrice away. _(Well, aren't you the hero.)_

That was in Sarah's own words. When Sarah showed Beatrice back to where she was staying at the time, which was the most expensive hotel in the city, Beatrice demanded Sarah stay with her. After Beatrice's father, a man, the Sarah and the Voice agreed, looked like he belonged in the mafia, came down to see her. Dressed sharply in a Italian designer suit. Niccolo, Beatrice's Father, demanded to know what the hell was going on. Sarah was about to tell him in her own words, but Beatrice interrupted and gave the most weird explanation. She made Sarah sound like a hero that she was not! _(Ant that the truth!)_

Because of what Sarah did, she was offered a job to work directly under Beatrice as her main helper. Sarah was about to refuse with the Voice egging her on. _(You can't do it! You would just fail!)_ When she thought back to the people in trench coats and her dead end job. Sarah felt something begging her to take the job, like she was meant to. So Sarah looked Niccolo straight in his black eyes _(Like staring into the abyss, and the abyss staring back.)_ and said "Yes." Niccolo smirked, Sarah almost thought he was impressed. Almost.

And so, her days suddenly changed.

No longer was she practicing her magic left or right. Sarah and the Voice no longer laughed as people tried to break in her apartment. Hell, she was no longer in New York!

Sarah now lived in rural Italy, in Beatrice's personal mansion. Yeah, you heard right. Beatrice owns the land and mansion herself! _(Damn rich people.)_ It still blew her mind years later.

Her job was pretty self explanatory, if Beatrice asks you for something, you do it. Easy explanation right? _(Nothing but a high ranking slave!)_ But all Beatrice has asked fro was company. She apparently found it refreshing that I didn't really care that she was rich.

Soon she found a reason to smile, to laugh, to grin! Sarah soon began to smile everyday, cooed in happiness. _'Things are looking up!'_ It continued in the same ways for a few years, Sarah soon hitting the thirty mark. Gaining smile and laughing wrinkles. Sarah loved them, even if the Voice nagged in the back of her mind about how ugly she was getting, because Beatrice would look at he with her sparkling hazel eyes and smile at her. "You look beautiful." Then Sarah would laugh and hug her and swing her around. Their laughs filling the room with happiness. _'Everything is perfect!'_

 _(Yeah, but for how long?)_

But things are ever changing. Beatrice was soon betrothed to the heir of the Spicer family. _(What is this, the dark ages-wait...Spicer?)_ Beatrice knew it was her duty, but Sarah could see it kill her a little on the inside. Beatrice would cry when she was alone at night. She had no love for Mr. Spicer, but she would admit she was lucky he was around her age. Sarah thought it was no mercy. She remembered when Beatrice looked her in the eyes one late night, soon after her engagement was announced. "My child will never go through this." Sarah softly wiped Beatrice's tears as they fell down her usually pale cheeks, stained pink from the tears.. "Only when I'm dead and gone will it happen."

Sarah never saw or even met Mr. Spicer, but then again she never wanted to. In her mind he was the man who broke Beatrice. Only time will tell how broken she will be. But Sarah knew Beatrice loved when she smiled, so Sarah kept smiling even when she wanted to commit murder. _(Like you have the balls!)_

But Sarah had no say in Beatrice's life. In the fall a few years later she became Beatrice Spicer nee Elswood. The wedding was beautiful, but so fake. Everything sparkled, but had no life. Sarah was not invited, it would be so unseemly if a helper was invited after all, but she got to see the place before the wedding. Sarah for once was glad she was not born into a rich family. _(Like you have a choice you_ _ **FAKE!**_ _)_

Sarah was forced to stay in the Italian mansion as Beatrice was forced to stay with her 'husband' in till a heir or heiress was born. Preferably a heir. In the contract, a _contract_ for a marriage, only one child needed to be conceived. Niccolo was very crafty with the contract, knowing the man wanted a son but also knowing that his daughter really did not want to marry or even be around him. So he was able to make sure that after the child was born, regardless of gender, Beatrice had the rights to be by herself. Never having to stay around her husband unless called for it, like important parties. But she can not be forced to. If the contract is breached, the the Elswood can take a portion of the Spicer wealth for their own and they would no longer be married. No divorce was aloud so that was the best she was getting. Niccolo also, because he was a crafty bastard, included that if it was a daughter then Beatrice had the rights to make any and all decisions for her. If it was a son then Mr. Spicer had the rights. There was a lot more, but Sarah thought these were the most important parts to pay attention to. She still doesn't know how Niccolo got them to sign the contract, it's obvious it is in the Elswood's favor.

Beatrice cried for hours when she heard she could make the decisions if she had a daughter. Sarah and Beatrice prayed for a girl every night, even when Beatrice had to leave Sarah kept praying.

It never mattered if the Voice said one never existed, how would it know!? Sarah would do a lot for Beatrice _(But not everything?)_ and if all she could do was pray to every God in the books, then she would do it!

When Sarah hit thirty five, Beatrice stormed into the mansion for the first time in years. Sarah was in the cleaning the stairway when she burst in from the front doors. Sarah nearly had a heart attack, not expecting to see her. 'What is she here for?'

"Mrs. Spicer?" Beatrice flinched, then turned to face Sarah. Sarah felt her breath leave her. Beatrice looked so tired. She was still dressed expensively, but the air around her screamed that she was so down and about to give up. (I wonder what the Bastard did to her?)

"Sarah, I have a had a child." Beatrice stated bluntly, looking into Sarah eyes. Even her hazel eyes lost their sparkle. Then Beatrice's words finally processed through her mind. If Beatrice was here with no child then that must mean-!

"A boy?"

"No, a little girl." Beatrice smiled smugly for a moment before it fell.

Sarah tilted her head confused. "Then what is the problem? The contract-"

Beatrice shook her head "My _dear husband_ " She spat out the words as if poison "has tried to do something unforgivable."

Sarah straightened, alert. "And that is?" Beatrice shook her head again.

"He thinks I am in the dark about what he is planing and has already done." Beatrice leaned forward and tightly grabbed onto Sarah's arm. "She is about to turn a month old. I beg of you to go watch over her and take care of her in my place!"

Sarah flinched back in shock. She had no idea what was going on, or what was going to happen. But what she did know was that a newborn was in trouble. Her best friends newborn. Sarah lips formed her famous smile. Hazel eyes began to sparkle once more as Sarah stated her answer.

"Okay. What is her name?"

Beatrice gently smiled, obviously in love with her child. "Jacklyn Ambrosia Spicer."

The Voice started laughing hysterically, and funnily enough in denial about something. But Sarah was used to ignoring the Voice. It never made much sense to her anyway.

 _( **SPICER!** OH-oh I see now! Jac- I SEE! **HAHAHAH-** )_

Jacklyn was staying in a mansion near a forest in Belgium. Beatrice made sure Mr. Spice would not know where she was. _'How many mansions does she own?!'_ Sarah couldn't help but wounder as she taken to Jacklyn's nursery. Soon the man, Jasper, stopped in front of a cherry red door.

"Here is the young miss's room." Sarah nodded in thanks as Jasper walked off. She then turned towards the door and took in a deep breath. She let it out and put on a big smile. Sarah pushed open the door, and stepped in the red nursery.

"Hello~"

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

Jacklyn was colored uniquely, Sarah decided as she carried her outside. An albino with bright red hair? Or she is just so pale she is white? Sarah decided it was best not to question it. Jacklyn could grow out of it when she got older, right? (He-She won't)

Sarah smiled down at Jacklyn. Jacklyn was making the most funny faces for a month old. The way her brow frowned made her look hilarious! But it was such a harsh look for a baby. 'Maybe she was trying to poop?' Sarah laughed at the thought and decided to try to get Jacklyn attention.

Sarah lightly poked Jacklyn's cheek and smiled down at her when red eyes met hers. "What are you thinking so serious about there?" Sarah laughed at the absurd thought, a newborn thinking about something serious, like life. "You are too young to have such a face!"

Sarah felt her heart skip a beat when Jacklyn smiled back at her. Such a bright, happy face with red eyes glittering like rubies. Sarah knew at that moment she would do anything for this baby. This baby was going to do great things.

 _(Great things can still be horrifying, but still be considered great you know?)_

Time seemed to fly when Sarah was with Jacklyn. She could still remember her first words. Jacklyn said a baby version of "Good night, I love you." Jacklyn loves her! Sarah felt giddy, this is her purpose! To take care of Jacklyn. _'I love this!' (Are you finally loosing your mind?!)_

The Voice has been weird lately, When Jacklyn was working on a robot it would scream. But when Jacklyn wrote and published her first book, _Harry Potter_ , it laughed for hours and screamed something about irony? Sarah just shrugged and went back to teaching Jacklyn. But soon Sarah noticed Jacklyn never really played or asked for toys, only for more lessons. She had no idea why that was. Sarah soon grew concerned over it and fretted over it in her mind. Well she did in till the Voice got tired of her fretting.

 _(Why don't you, I don't know, ASK HER!)_

And she did. But Sarah never expected her answer. "I'm going to take over the world! Make it better, make it more!" Sarah could hear the passion and determination. Jacklyn could hear the screaming. Sarah wanted to cry, Jacklyn should never have to hear them. But she believes in her, believes that Jacklyn will make things better and change the world for good. Jacklyn will stop the screams!

 _(Not if she isn't killed first. Young, bright people are the ones to be killed first. If she does take over the world, she is going to be assassinated in the first month.)_

Sarah froze when the Voice told her that bluntly. Sparring no words. _'But it is right.'_ Jacklyn would be in danger and Sarah couldn't be with her twenty-four-seven no matter how much she wants to be. Sarah looked at Jacklyn, watching how her ruby re-Rubies! The ruby choker! _**(No!)**_

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

Sarah sighed as she thought about her past. She looked up at the full moon, it was a beautiful night. She was now forty, a nice ripe age. She had lived a long, eventful life. Sarah would protect Jacklyn.

 _(You are a idiot!)_

She glanced down at her hands, bloody and holding the precious ruby choker that Alla was planning to use all those years ago.

 _'You were right about one thing Alla, it won't be your blood that will be used.'_

 _(You **BITCH**! You selfish, inconsiderate-)_

Sarah smiled as the Voice screamed on. _'Why are you complaining? I'm about to die like you wanted?'_

The voice stilled, as if that thought never crossed it's mind. _(I wanted_ _ **you**_ _dead. But not_ _ **me**_ _!)_

Sarah snorted. _'We are one and the same. Besides our soul will stay with Jacklyn anyway.'_

 _(One and the same...? Does that mean I wa-)_

Sarah straighten as she heard the door creak open. She turned and smiled, making sure her hands were behind her back.

"Come here, Jacklyn."

 _'You will not die **anytime** soon.' _

_**~End Chapter~**_

If you haven't figured it out, Sarah was also reincarnated. But the Voice was who she was in the past life, but it never took over Sarah. Jacklyn was lucky enough to be reincarnated like she was, fully interacted. But Sarah and her past self, split for a better word. Her new self and old self shared the same body, but Sarah has full control over it and her actions. That and what happened in their old life has made the Voice very bitter over everything. The Voice never realized in till the end that they were reincarnated and that Sarah is them. Sorry if I got lazy in the last part, I thought the chapter was getting a bit too long.


	8. Batman Got Nothing On Me

_(I do not own Xialoin showdown, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story and OC's.)_

Everybody was shocked by Sarah's suicide and how she did it. Ripping out your heart and offering it to the child you basically raised? You had to wonder what happened for the women to snap like she did. No one in their right mind would even think of doing that after all. Because of this, the whole staffed was questioned by the police and by Lady Spicer, Beatrice, herself.

 _Was it some sort of hazing or bullying on the staff's part?_ No, Sarah spent most, if not all her time, with Jacklyn.

 _Did someone put something in her food or drink?_ No, they tested her body. Everything came back negative, no one drugged or poisoned her.

 _Was she always insane?_ Impossible to say, although Beatrice and Jacklyn never noticed if she was.

The police had nothing to go on, so they had to label it 'Suicide'. It was not murder or attempt murder from what they could gather. It seemed to be on her own free will, so they had to close the case. They wanted to question Jacklyn extensively, but Beatrice shut them down quickly when she heard.

"After what happened, you want to bring it back up!? Ask all these personal questions!? No." The police left, feeling like scolded children.

Jacklyn felt numb after what happened. She could not believe that Sarah would just do this for shit and giggles. All she could see was Sarah bloodstained smile. Suicide happens for a reason. The victim feels there is no other way. Why had Sarah felt that way? Was she in pain and Jacklyn just never noticed. Jacklyn shivered in dread as a thought hit her.

 _'Was Sarah screaming and I never heard her?'_

"Jacklyn."

Jacklyn looked up to see her Mother looking down at her. Jacklyn had holed herself into her nursery, which had not changed all that much. Just traded out the clothes and the crib for a toddler bed. Right now Jacklyn was sitting in front of the mirror that she first saw how she looked in. The one where Sarah told her _"Now Jacklyn Ambrosia Spicer is ready to take over the world!"_ Sarah was the one to tell her who she is, the one who told her she had time, the one-

"Jacklyn, please." Jacklyn lifted a hand to feel her cheeks. _'Oh I'm crying.'_ Jacklyn quickly wiped her face and slowly stood. Beatrice sighed and knelt in front of Jacklyn. Jacklyn winced and backed away. Beatrice felt a bit of her break. What happened to her daughter should have not happened to any child. _'Was it because of her?'_ Beatrice shook off those thoughts, now was not the time.

"Jacklyn, you will be moved to a new mansion."

Red eyes blinked blankly. "Where?"

Beatrice smiled gently and lifted her hand, ignoring how Jacklyn flinched away, and softly cupped her cheek. "We have one in China. In a tall forest, it looks quite magical."

Jacklyn tried to smile at her Mother's attempt to make her excited. "Can I have a bigger bed? A canopy bed?" _'I've always wanted one.'_

Beatrice's smile could have put the sun to shame. "Yes! Of course you can!" Beatrice stood and grabbed Jacklyn's hand. She began to gently lead Jacklyn out of the room. "You can have the biggest bed there is. What else do you want?"

"Well...My own bathroom...A lab...and a walk-in closet!"

 _'Try to distract yourself from the sadness and despair.'_

 _ **-Time Skip- ~3 Weeks later~**_

Jacklyn sighed as she closed the bright red curtains around her king sized bed. When her Mother asked what her dream room was and said she would make it happen, she really delivered.

The walls were a mixture of red and black shades, making it look like a dark, bloody sky. The flooring was a dark wood with small fluffy carpets around the bed, vanity, closet door, and the bathroom door. All bright red.

Her bed was a dark red, king sized, soft bed. Her sheets made of silk with other warmer covers and sheets in a small closet nearby. There are bright red curtains hanging around the bed she can open and shut. There are little lights hanging above her that she can shut off whenever. The rest of the bed were shades of black and red.

By the bed was a small table that had a clock on it. The bed was positioned by a balcony that had double glass doors and black curtains. The balcony looked over the forest, and at night you can see the moon and stars clearly.

In the middle of the room are a pair of black leather couches and a fluffy red love-seat with a black coffee table in the middle. Jacklyn peeked around and found a a little bowl in the middle of the table, filled with her favorite candies. Milk and white chocolates with caramel. There even was some laffy taffy and jolly ranchers mixed in.

There are bookcases lined up on one wall, filled with books, like the ones in the boxes Sarah left her. But Jacklyn will come back to that later.

In between two bookshelves was a big desk, filled with all kinds of writing and drawling supplies. There was even a laptop on the top of the desk, waiting for Jacklyn to open it. The chair was a rolling, plush bright red chair.

Then there is a big black and red vanity, filled with perfumes, make-up, jewelry, brushes, and hair decorations. There were compartments galore and had a full length mirror on a door for a small closet connect to the table. On the right side of the vanity was little compartments that lead up to a big shelf. Jacklyn actually never asked for one, but her Mother must of thought every girl needed one.

The walk-in closet was a room, not a closet. Jacklyn had no other way to describe it. It was too big to be considered a closet to her. It had hundreds of shelves and hangers for Jacklyn to put clothing and shoes. There were even little stools and some mirrors of varying sizes for Jacklyn to put anything on and look at her self. As Jacklyn looked around the room, she even saw places she could hang up purses and belts. It even had a modeling stage! _'How did she get this done in three weeks?!'_

Her Mother did nothing in halves. That really hit Jacklyn when she got to one of the best parts, the bathroom.

It was a huge bathroom, all in dark red and black. _'Does her Mother think those are her favorite colors?'_ The bathtub was huge! It could fit five people! It was also a Jacuzzi tub, with padding on the corners. The bathtub was positioned in the corner, so two edges were big enough for you to sit on. Jacklyn pocked the padding on the two seats, they felt like feathers.

The sinks and contour tops were made of what looked like onyx, the mirrors above the shined in the light above them. The shower was on the other corner of the bathtub. It was tall and huge and looked state of the art. Jacklyn peeked into the cabinets and found towels of all sizes, all soft to the touch. In other cabinets she found a ton of shampoo and conditioner. Below the sinks Jacklyn also found beauty products, like lotions and skin masks. In the mirrors, they moved apparently, were health products, tooth paste and mouth wash.

Her new room was all that Jacklyn had wanted in her past life. She had lived in the middle class her past life. Never really needing, but wanting. She always thought her dream room would stay that, a dream. But although pretty, Jacklyn found it funny that people thought her favorite colors were red and black. She only wore them so much, along with white, because she looked best in them in this life with her new coloring. Her favorite color was actually green. She loved all shades of green, it just called to her. _'Like Sarah's eyes...'_

 _'Is this what it is like to be rich?'_ Jacklyn couldn't help but wonder as she looked at everything sparkle.

Jacklyn may be happy now, but later she knew she would feel empty. She may have everything, but so many people have to go without. At least in making all this, they were giving people jobs. Jacklyn will cling to that small mercy.

After Jacklyn looked around her new room, she was lead to the basement. Her new lab took over the whole basement, with all the tools she may ever need. There was extra room in the basement for her to make into whatever she wanted later if she wanted to. Jacklyn red eyes twinkled at all the tools. "I'm in love~" The helper who showed her the room chuckled at her awed expression.

Jacklyn may want to dive in her new lab and not leave for a year, but she had more important things to do. No more pushing it away. It was time to read the books Sarah had left for her. Jacklyn hadn't wanted to read them when she told her Mother she wanted them in her new room, the pain was still fresh. But Jacklyn had to. Maybe it would tell her what happened that night, She felt something, saw something happen. That red glow that pulsed and weaved around her.

Not to mention the ruby choker. Before Jacklyn moved to china, she had taken it off and left it in her room while she went to her lessons. When she was about to leave the room, her tutor complemented her new necklace. At first Jacklyn was confused, in till she looked down and felt her neck. Low and behold the choker was on her neck! She tried it again, it happened again. The only time it stays off is if she takes it off and it stays by her. If she gets too far away, it just poofs on somehow! And no one notices it! Jacklyn wanted to tare her hair out sometimes.

Jacklyn sighed as she moved the final box by her couch in her room. She has decided that she will look through the books, then put them into her bookshelves. Jacklyn opened a box at random, and grabbed one, not really thinking about it. Jacklyn looked at the book she grabbed, a bright green with purple lettering spelling out _"Healing is Torture"_. The name alone should send warning signs up, but Jacklyn ignored them and opened the book.

"MAGIC!?"

Jacklyn is sure the original Jack Spicer never had to deal with this shit.

In fact, you never see Jack use magic in the cartoon. So Jacklyn _knows_ he never had to deal with this shit.

So after Jacklyn had her mini break down, she got to skimming and reading the book. _'Healing is torture'_ is a book about healing, obviously. What is the surprise is that it also teaches you how to use the healing magic offensively or as the title suggests, torture. There were many spells, runes, potions, and rituals in the book. Going step by step on what you need and how to do it. It also explained the risks and what can go right.

Jacklyn knew magic existed in this universe. How else would you explain the Shen Gong Wu? But not to this level. And besides Jacklyn had no idea if she had any talent or power for it. Jack Spicer showed talent, just look at the Monkey Staff, but he never used it beside for the Wu.

 _'But you are not Jack Spicer.'_

Jacklyn's head shot up. Yes, that's true. She will not, nor ever be, Jack Spicer. She is Jacklyn Spicer. And to tell the truth, magic does excite her. _'Maybe I could combine it with my technology!'_ Jacklyn felt giddy at that thought. Magical robots! But first things first, seeing if she can do magic and in turn learn how to use it.

Jacklyn grabbed a different book, light blue with black letters called _'Little Spells for Little Witches'_ , and searched for a safer, easier spell. Soon her eyes caught one. A light spell that was in the light magic category. If done right, a ball of light should come from your hand. If you add a color word behind it, it may change colors. Jacklyn decided to try it, what's the worst that could happen?

 _'I could blind myself, light doesn't mean good after all.'_

Jacklyn shook off her doubts and stood up. She held the book in one hand and held the other one out. Jacklyn concentrated on her out stretched hand and tried to picture a bright light in that hand. She took a deep breath in.

" _Lux!_ "

A bright, white light suddenly light from her hand. "Shit!" Jacklyn in shock dropped her book and fell to the ground, the light never leaving her hand.

" _EX! EX!_ "

The light went off as suddenly as it came. Jacklyn breathed heavily from where she was laying. She blinked a few times, staring blankly into the hand that had held the light. Then she started laughing.

"I did it... _HAHahah_...I can do magic!"

Jacklyn had the talent and the will to do spells. She had the time to build up her reserves, to experiment with it. To Jacklyn, so many doors have opened up to her. Her eyes started sparkling, so many options. Soon she can do runes! Make weapons hidden in plain sight or even jewelry! She can help food grow faster, maybe even heal the impossible! There are so many things she can do, this makes taking over the world so much fun!

Magic, money and technology all rolled up into one!?

Chase Young, Voldemort, Harry Potter, Ironman, Loki and Batman had nothing on her!

 _ **-End of Chapter-**_

Translate from first to last.

 **Latin:**

 _Lux_ – Light

 _EX! EX!_ \- OFF! OFF!


	9. I Keep My Promises

_(I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story and my OC's. A small, but important chapter.)_

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

Jacklyn smile took over her whole face as she sat by what looked like a five year old boy. The boy wiggled around on the floor, blurry bright red eyes opened. Devoted red eyes met almost identical surprised red eyes.

Lets rewind here a bit.

Jacklyn may have just turned ten, but she has been working on a very important project since she was six. After long hours studying all kinds of magic, seeing if you can incorporate it in robots, practicing said magic, taking a break and working on a side project when she got frustrated, and a shit-ton of explosions, she had done it!

First Jacklyn had built a metal exoskeleton and burned and carved runes in them. The runes would ensure that the skeleton would grow and that it would be protected. The runes would make the metal grow like they were bones, but stronger. It also, with the help of science and potions, would make the whole thing like a human body! With a blood potion and a water rune, after she adds all the extra pieces like skin and organs, would make the body be able to cry and bleed! Truly a work of genius on her part!

Second faze was growing the organs. Jacklyn of course wouldn't steal organs or kill a person for them. Instead she took a bit of her own DNA, and with a whole lot of chemicals and some _questionable_ potions with some Black spells, she was able to grow them. Jacklyn figured if other people could clone living beings, then she can make her own organs. Of course she had to do some _tweaking_ to them, they would be too big to fit in the body otherwise. After that, it was easy to make some skin as well.

The brain was the hardest part. She could grow one, but it would be to big. So Jacklyn looked up baby development of the brain. Although the body is a size of a five year old, with the magic she can make sure it stays that size for as long as needed. Then when the brain has caught up, and Jacklyn did not care if that took five years to never she would let it happen naturally as she could, then she can let the body start to grow with the help of the runes. So after making sure the brain would be able to grow safely inside of the constructed body, she grew one. Jacklyn then took it out when it was just like a babies, slightly more active then a newborns. That means they will essential be a baby when they awoke, and would hopefully grew mentally as the years go on.

The second to final part was putting everything together. It was a mess trying to see if everything would work together, and then there were test to make sure nothing would be harmful in the long run. Jacklyn may want this to work, but she sure as hell is not about to let this go on if it would cause the boy pain. She would just have to think of a different method. After putting the body together, Jacklyn tested the body. She put them under a x-ray to see if there were any abnormalities and to see if the magic showed up. Everything turned up fine, no magic showed up on normal X-rays which was a relief for Jacklyn.

Then finally, after four years, came the final part. All the organs and magic in the body was working perfectly, but one more piece was needed. Jacklyn had found a ritual in one of the books, a white book with peach lettering, _The Wicked Done Right_ , and she decided it must be done. There was already so much of her DNA in the body, anyone would be suspicious if they had to go to the hospital. She could not just claim to be a sister or aunt. No, she would have to go all the way.

The ritual was actually very easy to do and had no real risks, which was quite shocking when you look at the title of the book. But it is considered a Dark ritual because of the blood and the kind of ingredients you must use to make the potion. Put the body in the middle of the circle, draw the runes around the both of them, make sure to give them a potion containing your blood, and say the magic words.

Jacklyn took in a deep breath looking at the smaller body. They are wearing a simple white gown. No recognizable features, and a plain face. That was soon about to change.

Jacklyn knelt in her own circle of runes with the white book in front of her. She raised her hands out towards the body and closed her eyes. _'I promised I would never give up on you.'_

" _Peto positus pro meis praedicanda videnture."_ Jacklyn gulped as the runes started to glow white. _"Et ex semper in Matrem."_

White runes slowly turned red. The bodies features twisting and turning, skin going a white color.

" _Ego amabo illum, a generatione in generaionem!"_ Jacklyn called out as the red glow started to shine brighter and brighter. With all the red light she kept her eyes closed, never noticing her ruby choker starting to shine as well.

" _Pascam eum eridire, et roboraretur."_ Jacklyn smiled as tears fell from her closed eyes. The bright cherry red lights were almost blinding as the ruby choker emitted a blood red light.

" _Etenim iam puer,"_ Jacklyn opened her eyes. _"Spicer Jack."_

The red lights exploded as the ritual hit it's end. Jacklyn forced herself to stay in her position, even as her arms started to tingle, as the lights exploded. Jacklyn panted as the lights faded into nothing, the runes gone as well. She slowly lowered her arms to her lap. Jacklyn looked to her wrist, a small rune the size of a ant was on her wrist.

 _'Mother'_

Jacklyn's head turned so fast she almost cracked it. The body was stirring! Jacklyn quickly stood, and about fell flat on her face. Her legs had fallen asleep for kneeling for so long. So Jacklyn crawled to the body.

Soon Jacklyn was sitting by the body as blurry eyes opened. On his tiny wrist was a small rune saying _'Child.'_ Jacklyn smiled as wide as her face would let her. _'Finally, you are here!'_

Devoted red eyes met nearly identical surprised red eyes. They shared the same white skin, red eyes, and Jacklyn could see the start of bright red hair growing.

Jacklyn smiled down and lightly grabbed his hand. The hand clinched on, not intending to let go any time soon.

"Hello Jack Spicer."

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

Translation – From first to last. These are from google translate, so if there wrong I'm sorry but I'm not fluent.

 _ **Latin:**_

" _Peto positus pro meis praedicanda videntur."_ \- "I claim this child as my own."

" _Et ex hoc semper in Matrem."_ \- "I shall forever be his Mother from this point on."

" _Ego amabo illum, a generatione in generationem!"_ \- "I will love him always and forever!"

" _Pascam eum erudire, et roborareture."_ \- "I will feed him, educate him, and protect him."

" _Etenim iam puer Spicer Jack."_ \- "For he is now my child, Jack Spicer."


	10. All For The Family

_I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, it belongs to their respectful owners. I only own this story and my OC's._

 **Warnings** _ **:**_ Mentions of child experimentation

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

Being a Mother is hard. For a ten year old Mother, it's worse.

After Jacklyn sneaked Jack into her room without anyone seeing, she had a dilemma. How was she to explain Jack? Jacklyn couldn't tell the public she created life essentially, it would cause mass panic! She also couldn't tell them she gave birth to him either, he looked five, that would mean she gave birth a five years old. She couldn't even tell people he was her brother! That would cause some problems for her Mother and she didn't want that. So Jacklyn was stuck in a hard place.

Jacklyn refused to leave her room in till she figured something out. Jack would need nutrients soon, and she had to figure something out for him. Jack was now her responsibility. She refused to fail him now. Jacklyn knew what she needed, she just wished there was a better way of introducing what she was doing better. Jacklyn held back a sigh as she opened the door and caught one of the helper's attention.

"I need my Mother here. Tell her it is important and can not wait."

Jacklyn thought her Mother would take a week to come in, She usually did most of her work in Italy or Greece. So she stole some food from the kitchen for Jack. Jacklyn would not risk Jack in till she had a plan, and in till she talked to her Mother. She mashed up some bananas and found one of her old bottles to fill up with some milk. Because Jack had the body of a five year old, and would keep it for some time, he could eat normal food and drinks. But because he has the mind of a baby, they would have to easy to eat foods, so mashed up or pureed food. She put Jack into a hand-made cushioned chair that she can strap him in to, one that she made for him when she had to take a break from creating him, it would keep him secure and stable as she feeds him.

Her Mother took five hours, if that, to come rushing in the house after one of the helpers called her for Jacklyn.

Beatrice was terrified, what if one of the helpers did something to her Jacklyn! So she canceled all her plans and rushed to the mansion in China. Luckily Beatrice was in Japan at the time. All it took was getting a private jet, which was easy when you were a Spicer, and some time. Beatrice's head was filled with worst case scenarios, thinking the worst had to happen for Jacklyn to get somebody to call for her. Jacklyn had always been so independent, what reason would she have to call for her?

When Beatrice slammed open her daughter's door, she never expected to hear a burst of crying. When she turned to look at where her daughter was, she could barley believe her eyes.

 _'I never had a son...'_

Jacklyn was sitting on her bed working on some paper work. That was normal, although Beatrice wished it wasn't. Jacklyn should enjoy her childhood, not work like an adult and have her own business already. No, the shocking part was the little boy crying. He had the same bright red hair that Jacklyn has, the same white skin. Jacklyn sat aside her paperwork and grabbed the boy and cuddled him close. "There, there Jack. It's alright~" Beatrice blinked as Jacklyn cooed at the boy. Jacklyn turned her head towards her as the boy's, Jack's, cries calmed down.

"Mother, come meet Jack Spicer."

Beatrice walked closer, standing by the side of the bed. "Jack _Spicer_?" _'Did that man try to do something to my daughter!?'_

Jacklyn nodded as she hugged Jack closer. "Yes, I created him. He is my child now."

"Created!? How in the world did this happen! D-did someone-"

"No, Sarah left me some interesting books, would you like to see what has happened these four years Mother?"

All Beatrice could do was nod. Jacklyn explained how she was left magic books from Sarah, doing a simple bubble spell that Jack loved to prove it, and how she decided to make her own child because how _alone_ she felt. Jacklyn told her how she did it, what spells she used and why, and the ritual that made her Jack's Mother and how nothing would change it. Then Jacklyn's red eyes locked on hers, and asked for her help to come up with a plan to explain Jack to the world without mass panic.

Beatrice wanted to cry. Her own child felt so alone that she created her own baby. After what happened to and with Sarah she thought it was best not to assign her a primary caretaker again. And though she, herself, would have loved to stay with her at all times, she had a job to do. Maybe that was a mistake, but what was done was done. Now she had a grandchild she had to help protect. _'Her very first grandson...'_ If there was one thing her family had taught her, it was that family was king. Beatrice will do what she must for her family.

Jacklyn ignored the guilt of having to twist the truth to her Mother about Jack. She could not explain the true reasons of why she did this, but she could explain the minor reasons. It was true, Jacklyn was so lonely, but with Jack she would not be so alone. She could not mention world domination or her reincarnation. _'Forgive me Mother.'_

"A rival company stole some of your DNA and tried to clone you. They found out how smart you were and wanted that for themselves. But they knew they couldn't chance a kidnapping at your age. You would be too old for any conforming to their ideals and too young to bare them any children. So they somehow stole your DNA and with other DNA they had, they combined the DNA and made a test tube baby. Hoping it would have your smarts." Jacklyn eyes widen as her Mother came up with a plan. Beatrice had many plans like these for many different reasons. None like this though. Beatrice would have to thank her Mother for teaching her sabotage like this.

"It went wrong and we found out about it. After we found Jack, you decided to take up the role of Mother for him as you just saw him as a test tube baby and not as a violation to yourself. Because you are so mature and advanced for your age I decided it was okay for you to do so and gave you all the rights to Jack, so you can make all decisions for him." Beatrice nodded to herself as she talked, thinking about what she needed to make this work. _'It seems I need some of Papa's friends to help.'_

Jacklyn could see the plan forming, all they needed was some more details. She pushed aside the doubts she had. They had to make this work, and it's not like she would put the blame on an innocent family or business. No she had to find one that deals with the _'underground'_ you could say.

"Which company? And we will need some fake paperwork." Jacklyn frowned her brows as she thought through everything. "I will test out of school this year-No I will test out this week if not tomorrow and wait for the results, and then get emancipated so Jack will be mine fully. Jack can not be seen by the public for the next five years, they will need to think we found him as a baby. If he doesn't act like a five year old at that time, we can blame it on the process in which he was created in. It would put more fault on their shoulders then ours."

Beatrice nodded in agreement. She narrowed her eyes in thought as she tried to think of a family that has done some _questionable_ things. There was so many to pick from after all..."There is a family in Italy, the Ricci I believe, that deal in some _unsavory_ science and business that we can pen this on."

"We get some evidence of actual crimes they committed and then slip the fake on in, make it pale in comparison. That way it is not in their top priorities to care about. We will need to send in some of our people, a spy, to get evidence to help us." Jacklyn glanced down at Jack who had fallen asleep. The bubbles long gone by now. She wouldn't ask how her Mother knew about the Ricci family. _'Ask me no questions, I'll tell no lies.'_ "That way the press won't hound us and the public will be to mad about all the other more violent crimes to pick up a fuss about Jack. The government will be too busy to spend a lot of time on our case. It would help if we had documents and pictures."

Beatrice smiled and looked down at Jack. "I will make a few calls and get the paperwork started." Beatrice started walking back to the door. "You will go take your test tomorrow, then you can focus on Jack and collage, after that your business." Beatrice opened the door and before she walked out, she looked to the other two. "I'm glad to have met my first _unconventional_ grandchild. I will have to get some gifts for the both of you. Jack will need clothes fitting for being your heir."

And that was how Jacklyn and her Mother plotted the down fall of one of the biggest family owned business in the world. And it _working_.

Jacklyn had looked it up to. The Ricci family were know for doing a lot of bloody, and violent crimes. There has been some rumors that they have kidnapped kids to experiment on them, And the sad thing is, the rumors are true. Jacklyn didn't know if she wanted to cry or vomit when she saw the pictures their spy sent back.

The pictures showed children, no older then _seven_ , and babies being ripped open and experimented on! Little bodies shriveled up and _broken_. Limbs in odd unnatural angles, eyes ripped out or even having chemicals poured in then and melting out. Mouths forever opened in a silent scream for help and mercy, never being heard! Fingers broken and blood everywhere. Nothing but skin and bones, you could _count_ all their bones. Jacklyn was thankful they could destroy these people. She did not need the Shen Gong Wu to do this nor would she wait for them. Money can get you far in life after all. And these children did not have the time to wait. When Jacklyn looked at the pictures, all she can see is Jack as the child in them. _'This actually could have been Jack...'_

 _'This is why I most take over. To stop this corruption and needless violence!'_ Jacklyn would make copies of these photos to reminder herself _'why'_. No one deserves this happening to them, especially to their own child. No one had heard their screaming, it was by _luck_ alone that her Mother had chosen this family to put the blame on. Jacklyn would have to do research and be careful on who to deal business with now.

After the photographs were the documents, and boy did that spy deserve a pay raise! The documents contained all their dealings in the past few months, and all the experiments as well. The other business on the documents would be questioned as well, Jacklyn hoped she had helped silence some screaming. It was easy enough to copy the hand writing and slip in their own fake document. It should be enough to ruin them, no lawyer would be able to save them.

Jacklyn was right. The public went _insane_ over all the documents and pictures that they had secretly linked out internationally. That way the Ricci's had no where to run. The public was calling for their immediate arrest and death, while others screamed in pain and agony at seeing their dead children on the pictures. The government reacted fast, and soon they rounded up all the people involved to be trialed and arrested. All this happened within a few weeks. Beatrice works fast when family is involved.

Luckily Jacklyn's fake document was mostly glossed over like they planed. All the government did was ask a few questions, and when they found out Jacklyn was emancipated, they easily allowed her to have all parental rights over Jack. Even if she was just ten, they had too much work on their hands with all that the Ricci's did, so they gave in easily just to get it over with.

Although annoyed on how the government agencies didn't do a thorough job, they didn't even ask to see Jack, Jacklyn was thankful everything went so smoothly. Jacklyn Ambrosia Spicer was now the Mother of Jack Aiko Spicer. But she knew this was just the beginning. For now though, she would enjoy time with her son.

"Look here Jackie, Grandma got you a new shirt!" Jacklyn cooed to Jack, who was laying in a toddler bed that was made into a crib so he didn't fall off, showing him the red shirt with Frankenstein's head on the front. Her Mother had kept her promise, she had sent _boxes_ filled with gifts for Jack. "Isn't cool?" Jacklyn leaned over with a smile as Jack drooled over his new pajamas. A red onesie with yellow swirls. Jacklyn would forever cherish that bright smile directed towards her.

 _'I'm not alone anymore!'_ It felt like a bit of a hole was filled up in Jacklyn. A weight lifted off her.

"Apfah~"

"I knew you would love it! Lets see what else Grandma got for you..."

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **Translation:** Akio is a Japaneses name meaning "little loved one".

Ambrosia in Greek it literally means "Immortality", it also mean the "Food of the gods", or it can just mean something pleasing.

 **Notes:** I wanted Jack to have a middle name to make it more complete and to give him more of a connection to Jacklyn. And because Jacklyn has a middle beginning with an A, I figured to give Jack one as well.

The next chapter will have a time skip, I will explain what happens in those years don't worry. And it will have the xioalion warriors in it! I'm so excited!


	11. Replaced

_I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, the cartoon belongs to their respectful owners. I only own this story and my OC's. I do not own any characters besides my OC's._

I will post all the age's of the characters at the end of the chapter, so no one gets confused.

I also decided to barrow some people from other cartoons and/or anime to use in this story. That way I'm not filling this story up with OC's. This just makes it easier on me to keep track of everyone and keep the story more focused.

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

Jacklyn sighed as she put in her black hairband with a silk lily on the side. She was now fifteen years old. Finished getting dressed Jacklyn looked up to see her blood red eyes in the bathroom mirror. Her and Jack were now in their hotel room in Hong Kong, packing up to leave. Jacklyn was visiting Hong Kong for business, and was leaving later today to go to Paris, France for a meeting and some shopping.

Jacklyn had already finished collage, degrees in most sciences, technology, and business. She also got her mechanic and business license. With her education out of the way, unless she decides to go back later, she can focus most of her attention on Jack and her companies.

Jacklyn's business is booming. The people seem to love her even though she rarely shows her face. She had published many best sellers and have been given many awards for them. Some books have even been made into movies! Jacklyn also started up a technology company, selling, making, and designing many new devices and games for the public. They mostly focused in appliances, energy, and medical equipment then video games. So they weren't in the top spot for that area, but that was fine for her. What the public didn't know is that Jacklyn could control every piece of equipment she sends out, through the power of technology and magic. It also helps that the head of every company she has is a magical robot, almost like Jack, that has absolute loyalty to her.

Because of this, she has less paperwork and has more time for Jack. She can trust them to lead the companies well in her steed. _'And help fight the true evil that is known as_ _ **paperwork**_ _!'_

Jacklyn could remember other cartoons and anime's she used to watch in her past life. After do extensive checking to make sure these people didn't exist, she created them to work for her. Through the years she had gotten better at magic and could make a grown person unlike when she was young and couldn't do that with Jack, not that she regrets that. That is not to say she didn't give them a choice. After creating them, she let them get used to living and let them figure out what they loved and hated. Then she asked what they wanted to do. They were not limited to what she saw them as in the shows, they could mostly do what they wanted as long as they didn't try to harm her and Jack.

For example, Kabuto, who she remembered from an anime _Naruto_ , decided he wanted to be in the medical company. Sebastian, from _Black Butler_ , wanted to serve under her and Jack as their butler. And L and Light, from _Death Note_ , wanted to be in her security and future police force that she wants to create for the world, to help protect her and the world. That was only a few that she created, every company head and person she trusted with Jack alone was one she made. Call her over-protective if you want. They all know about her plans for world domination, and can not fight her. The magic won't allow that. But she had allowed them to stay out of her plans if they wanted to, but they all wanted to fallow her. She never understood why they had so much loyalty towards her.

Jacklyn never noticed how her ruby choker would glow and glitter, as if it was laughing.

Jack was growing as well, Jacklyn was proud of him and will always be not matter what. Jack was progressing nicely in his lessons, but sometimes he acts younger then five. There are times he will seem like he is three or even two, so Jacklyn is holding off on letting him grow. Letting the magic keep him at five in till his mind settles. But Jacklyn will always love and protect him, even if he is forever young mentality. But that doesn't stop him! He made his first robot just the other day! Sure it was chunky and could barely move, but Jacklyn loved it all the same when Jack gave it to her as a gift. She placed it on her desk in her room, displaying it proudly. Jacklyn loves her son unconditionally after all.

But she is worried about him not having any friends to play with...

 _'Am I doing the right thing with Jack?'_

"Mama?"

Jacklyn turned and looked down as the bathroom door cracked open. Jack peeked in and cherry red eyes blinked up at her. Jacklyn smiled and brushed her long hair off her shoulder.

"Yes Jackie?"

Jack pouted up at her. "Can we go out once more before we have to leave?"

Jacklyn chuckled. Jack loved other cultures so much. She loves how he took after her in that regard. "Okay, but not for long. We have to get to the jet in just a few hours so we can get to Paris on time. Are you dressed?"

Jack grinned and pushed the door wide open, showing that he was wearing a red t-shirt with Frankenstein's head on it, black shorts, black and red shoes, and red and yellow swirled goggles on top of his head. Jacklyn looked him up and down, then nodded in approval. "Go get your jacket and then we will leave." Jack gave a squeal of excitement and ran off to get his black jacket.

"Thank-you!"

Jacklyn knew she could leave Jack in her mansion, but she didn't want him to grow alone like she did. Jacklyn turned out fine, but she has an adult mentality from when she was born, were Jack didn't.

"Sebastian?" Jacklyn called out as she walked out of the bathroom looking for her butler.

"Yes, my lady?" Jacklyn looked to see him gathering their bags into one place. Jacklyn tilted her head up to look at him. "Can you get our bags to the jet by yourself? I'm taking Jack out for a walk before we have to go."

Sebastian gave her an insulted look. "Why of course I can! But are you sure you will be fine alone? Maybe I could get someone to-"

Jacklyn waved off his concern with a smile. "It will be fine Sebastian, I have my taser, magic, and I have the remote for my robots. I pity the person that would try to assault me." Jacklyn held up her gloved hand, showing the remote on her wrist, disguised as a high-tech watch.

Sebastian gave a chuckle, remembering some of the more memorable times someone tried something with Jacklyn. They didn't last very long. "Yes, yes. But-"

"Mama! Mama! I got my jacket~"

"OMPH!" Jacklyn huffed as Jack came running out of nowhere and rammed into her. She gave a pained chuckle and silently waved off Sebastian, who was looking at her in concern. He shrugged and with one more glance their way, left to get their bags to the jet.

"I-I see that Jackie." Jacklyn coughed. She grabbed Jack's hand and started walking out, only stopping to get her red messenger bag. "Let's have a walk around before we leave. If your good I will get you a treat in Paris!"

"Really! I promise Mama!" Jack waved his arms around in excitement. Jacklyn chuckled as she let him move her arm around. She is so happy he is more vibrant in this life. The Jack in the cartoon seemed more darker, even if it was done in a comical way.

Not even an hour later, Jacklyn world was shaken.

Jacklyn and Jack were walking hand-in-hand down a empty sidewalk when it happened. Jacklyn frowned her brows in confusion as she heard yelling and crashes. Before she even had time to think about what that could mean, or even if she should leave the area, Something came flying at them from across the street!

 _ **~BAM!~**_

Jacklyn took in a deep breath as she forced Jack behind her. Luckily Jacklyn had enough reflexes from all her lessons to move herself and Jack out of the way.

 _'If I hadn't moved when I did...'_

Jacklyn shook those thoughts away and looked down at what flew at the mother and son. And then she proceeded to choke in shock. It was an earth golem!

 _'A low level one at that.'_

It was bulky, and now crumbling to dirt. Muddy and cracks forming all over it's body. It's magic fading quickly. Jacklyn could tell as the blue lines in the golem were fading. The blue lines are like it's vanes, carrying the magic all around like blood. Now either the person who made this was lazy, had no magical talent, or was a beginner. This was only a low level golem. The high level ones reformed, never dying and kept going unless the magician died or wielded to stop. This one gave out on it's own after it took some damage.

"My name is Zack Adler, you will all bow to me!"

Jacklyn was startled from her thought at the yell. She quickly turned to look across the street and almost couldn't believe her eyes.

 _'The Monks...'_

The Xiaolin Monks were standing across the streets fighting off the earth golems. All Jacklyn could do was stare, she had almost forgotten she was in a cartoon. _'They look different...more real.'_

"MANTIS FLIP COIN!"

Jacklyn's head turned fast to see a boy about her age using the first Shen Gong Wu in the cartoon. He was a few inches taller then her, pale with freckles across his nose and short blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a black trench coat with blue jeans underneath, with black combat boots finishing off the look. Wuya in her ghost form was floating right by him. Then it hit Jacklyn straight in the face.

 _'Because of what I have done, Jack has been replaced as the 'villain'.'_

Jacklyn tore her eyes away from the fleeing boy, then blood red met emerald green.

She stifled a gasp as her eyes widen. She clinched Jack's hand tighter as she realized who was starring at her.

 _'Raimundo Pedrosa.'_

Jacklyn was panicking on the inside. She was not ready, she never really decided yet if she wanted to get involved with the Wu. For a minuet it looked like Raimundo was going to come to her, but luck was on her side!

"LOOK OUT!"

Jacklyn could have cried in relief as Raimundo turned. _'I'm not ready!'_

"Come on Jack!" Jacklyn whispered urgently as she picked up Jack.

"Mama?" Jack questioned confused as she began to run off and around the corner. Jack looked over her shoulder at the crumbling golums. _'That looks so cool~'_ "What just happened?"

"Not right now baby! It's not safe!" Jacklyn was not going to risk Jack. "We have to get to the jet right now!"

 _'I have to make a choice. No more putting it off. Xiaolin Showdown has started.'_

 **-With the Monks, a little earlier-**

"My name is Zack Alder, you will all bow to me!"

If someone had told Raimundo he was going to be a _monk_ , live in China, have weird **wind** **powers** , be a _special_ xiaolin **monk** , deal with three other weirdly powered monks, have to find all magical Wu so the world won't go into a _'hundred year of darkness'_ , and fight off _golums_ of all things made by another teen, he would tell them they needed their heads checked and proceed to direct them to the nearest insane asylum.

Yet, here he was doing said things. _'Man, why did I agree to this again?'_ Raimundo sighed as he watched the others fight the golums. Raimundo quickly snatched one as it stumbled by and threw it out into the street without looking.

 _'Now I have to-'_

"MANTIS FLIP COIN!" Zack cried out lifting the Wu, then started jumping away with Wuya.

"Come back here!" Omi cried as he jumped after him.

Raimundo closed his eyes and wanted to bash his head on the nearest wall. 'This is my life now, magic. Not as magical as I thought it would be.' After calming down, he opened his eyes. When he noticed the others had the last golums, he relaxed. Then he let his eyes wonder around, not thinking of the others destroying the last few golums.

Ruby red met emerald green.

Raimundo couldn't move his eyes away. There was a girl around his age standing across the street. She had white skin, and when says white he means white. A black choker with what looked like rubies on it. Long bright red hair, below her butt at the least with it being held back from her face with a black hairband that had a flower on it. A red messenger bag was across her shoulder. It was over a long, black sleeved sweater-dress with a red flower design on it that went to her knees. Under that she had on black leggings and red shoes. But what caught Raimundo's attention were her eyes.

 _'They shined like rubies...'_

Her eyes shimmered and shined like a jewel. When Raimundo was able to look away he noticed a little boy hiding behind her, that looked a lot like her. _'A little brother?'_ Then his eyes saw the destroyed golum in front of them. One that Raimundo threw over, not thinking anybody was across the street.

 _'Shit! Did I hurt them!?'_

Raimundo was just about to go running over, worried that he had harmed them, when-

"LOOK OUT!" Kimiko called out as she saw where she had thrown the last golum.

Raimundo quickly turned to see a golum coming at him fast!

"AH!" Raimundo cried out in alarm and ducked down, the golum flying over his head. The golum then flew into Clay, who was then thrown onto Omi who just about caught Zach.

 _ **~CRASH!~**_

"OH!"

"AH!"

"I'm sorry!"

Raimundo turned back to look across the street as the others talked. His green eyes serching around.

"Where...?"

 _'She's gone.'_

As Raimundo's attention was grabbed by Omi who was blaming all them for not getting the Wu, he couldn't help but think of the red girl. Those ruby eyes would not leave him alone. It made him feel strange and he had no idea why.

 _'Will I see you again?'_

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **Translations:** Adler in German means eagle.

 **Notes:** The reason why Jacklyn describes her eyes as blood and Raimundo describes it as rubies is because of how they think of her. Jacklyn remembers her violent death, and remembers all the screaming and blood involved. So she sees her eyes as a reminder and as a curse, all that blood in her past life following her in her new life. Raimundo just sees a beautiful red color with a spark of life in them, as unique and different. Sarah also saw them as rubies, something that need protected and treasured.

 **Ages:**

Jacklyn (OC): 15

Jack: 5

Zack (OC): 17

Omi: 8

Kimiko: 14

Raimundo: 16

Clay: 17


	12. A Family Decision

_I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, they belong to their respectful owners._

Sorry I took so long to update, I was working on other stories and letting life get in the way. Happy late holidays and happy New Years! I made this chapter extra long! So I hope you enjoy.

"Hello" - Normal talking

 _'Hello'_ – In thought

" _Hello."_ \- Sigh Language

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

"We will be in France in a few minutes Ms. Spicer."

Jacklyn sighed and nodded to the attendant. "Thank-you." The attendant nodded and left. Jacklyn frowned and reached for her messenger bag.

After seeing the monks fighting their new enemy, Jacklyn had ran all the way to her privet jet with Jack tightly in her hold. She brushed off Sebastian's concern, she has more pressing worries to think about. Then after making sure Jack was comfortable, and suitably distracted, she sat down and let her thoughts take her.

Honestly, Jacklyn mostly forgotten about the monks. Jack and her business had taken first priority, the idea of the Shen Gong Wu was tucked in the back of her mind. Now Jacklyn was starting to regret not thinking about it sooner. There was many things to consider if she decided to get involved or not. Like Jack and how this would effect his development, or if anyone would find out how he was made.

Jacklyn sighed in agitation as opened her bag. Soon she pulled out bright red beads on string. Jacklyn had made this years ago, wanting something to protect her and Jack. The beads had been enchanted to break off the string and make a shield or trap people in a wall or a box. They could also be like bullets, going so fast they could cut someone up. Luckily, only Jacklyn could make them work, as they needed her magical signature, but that didn't mean that someone else couldn't wear them when she activated them. Jacklyn never thought of wearing them or putting them on Jack, she always had someone or a robot near by to protect them. But now that the cartoon has started, Jacklyn worries this will not be enough to protect them, even if they choose not to be involved.

"Jackie, I need you to wear this and not take it off. Okay?" Jacklyn questioned softly as she held up one of the red beaded bracelets. _'I will let nothing happen to my family.'_ Jacklyn had nightmares of Jack dying like she did.. Alone, forgotten, and _screams_ unheard.

Jack blinked up from his comic to look up at her. Jack pouted and measured the bracelet up and down. "Did you make this?"

Jacklyn giggled, nodding her head. She picked up the two other bracelets and a necklace made with the same bright beads. "Yes, I made a few for me, and decided to make you one!" Jacklyn pouted at her son. "Do you not want to match Mama?"

Jack gasped and excitedly reached for the bracelet. "No! I wanna match Mama!" Jacklyn smiled and gently gave one to Jack, who immediately put it on and preceded to show it off to Sebastian, who smiled down at him patently. "Look what Mama made me~"

Jacklyn felt her heart pounding as she put on the last two bracelets and let the necklace fall to the bottom of her neck. The beads felt cold to her skin. It really was hitting her that she had a choice to make, and had to make it soon. _'Will it even matter? Will we be pulled in no matter what decision I make?'_

"My Lady, we are about to land in Paris." Sebastian's reminder knocked her out of her thoughts. Jacklyn looked at him with a smile as she leaned over to buckle up Jack. "Thank-you for the reminder, you can go back to your seat." With one more smile, Sebastian left to go buckle himself up for the landing.

"Now Jack, after we check into the hotel, we will have the rest of the day to ourselves before I have business to attend to. Is their something you want to do for the day?" Jacklyn questioned as she made sure Jack was buckled in.

Jack tilted his head in thought, then grinned brightly as a thought hit him. "I want to go shopping!" Jacklyn laughed as the jet started to lower. If there was one thing Jack loved to do, it was shopping. Whether for himself or others, he just loved it. "Okay! After we check in, we will go shopping my little money spender! But you can't have everything, only a few things today." Jacklyn laughed, wagging her finger in Jack's direction.

Jack pouted, hiding his delighted grin, and nodded in agreement to her decision. "Okay Mama~"

" _Attention all passengers, you are now landing in Paris, France. Please gather your things and make sure to leave nothing behind."_

 _ **-Elsewhere in a unknown location-**_

" _Zack_! We need to get the Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya cried out as she fazed through the wall into a dark room. "Just because I can't sense one doesn't mean you can't search for them!"

The room was dark, all you could see was black. It was light up by small golums that were sitting around, looking like little nightlights. In the middle of the room was Zack, who was muttering over a thick red book.

Zack waved off Wuya, never taking his eyes off the book. "Not now Wuya...I'm working on a new spell that will help me with the monks!"

"And if one awakens!?" Wuya demanded as she floated to him.

"The next one to awaken I will get!" Zack growled as he flipped the page. "Now, listen to this...If you imagine it and make the motions, like putting someone in a box, they will literally be in an invisible box!"

" _Hmmm_...This could be of some use to us..."

 _ **-With Jacklyn, in Paris, France-**_

"Do you want to go into this boutique?" Jacklyn questioned, pointing to a small store. The window showing off all the colorful items inside.

Jack hummed, looking over the boutique critically. Then gave his agreement seriously. "Yes, but we can go to others?" Jacklyn smiled down at Jack as she tugged him in. "Of course! But only a few more."

Jacklyn sighed as she walked in, letting Jack look on his own. It really wasn't that big, so Jacklyn still could keep an eye on Jack. Making sure she knew where Jack was, she went off to look at the clothing for sale.

Walking around gazing at everything, Jacklyn let her mind wonder. The pressing choice never really leaving her mind. Too be or not to be is the question here, and she hated it. Jacklyn huffed in irritation as she reached out to just grab something to help clear her mind. _'I should have thought about this sooner! Why did I-'_

Jacklyn was spooked put of her thoughts when she finally looked down to see what she grabbed. A blue sash. Jacklyn's hands shook as she moved the sash closer to get a better look at it. Her heart pounded as she shook her head in denial. Jacklyn turned and rushed to the changing rooms, hoping to everything that she is wrong.

"O..Okay." Jacklyn took a deep breath, softly shutting the door for the small changing room. With shaking hands she wrapped the sash around her waist. Jacklyn looked at the mirror and gulped. It looked like the one in the cartoon... _'But there is only one true way to find out.'_

"Third Arm Sash!"

A bright light shown for a moment, then Jacklyn felt something move around her waist. With a sinking heart, she slowly slid her eyes downward. The sash's end was moving up, the white ends stretching as if they were fingers. She didn't have to think about where it moved, it did it on it's own, as if knowing where she wanted it. It was really like having a third arm with a mind of its own.

With shaking hands Jacklyn softly touched the Sash as it moved about proudly, as if showing off.

"Is this a sign? Is there really no choice?" Jacklyn whispered to herself. Even if she took everything and hid, would it really matter? Jacklyn knew having the Wu would help with taking over the world, but she has to consider Jack and look at her other options. She just wishes she had started looking at her options sooner!

"Mama?"

Jacklyn jumped at the sudden call. Tilting her head to look at the door with a nervous smile, Jacklyn was glad Jack didn't open the door.

"Yes?" Jacklyn asked as she tried to think of how to turn the Sash off. They never showed that on the cartoon. It was always _'say/yell the name, use it once(or a few times), then it's off!'_. As if hearing her, the Third Arm Sash sudden fell limp, feeling and looking like a normal sash. But Jacklyn knew better.

"I found what I wanted~" Jack cooed in delight. Jacklyn giggled, letting her smile become brighter at the sound of her son's delight. Jacklyn opened the changing door to see Jack clutching a few sweaters and shoes. "Did you? I found something as well..." Jack just smiled as Jacklyn took off the Sash, folding it as they both walked to the check-out.

 _'For better or worse I will take it...Now that I think about it, this Wu can help me with **paperwork**!'_

The only other Wu that could help Jacklyn in that area would be the Nine Dragon Ring. Meetings, paperwork, work, and spending time with Jack would be so easy! Ah...But wasn't there a big drawback?... _'Questions for later.'_

With a fluttering stomach, Jacklyn paid for everything with a credit card. At the least, even if she doesn't go after the Wu, this one will help her with the bane of her existence! She will fight tooth and nail to keep this one.

Jacklyn shook off such thoughts as she lead Jack out of the boutique. She smiled as Sebastian came into view, Jacklyn knew he was following them with a car not too far behind. He always thought ahead, and was slightly protective/paranoid about them going out alone. It didn't help that she ran all the way to the jet with Jack tightly in her hold as if something was chasing them.

"May I take your bags My Lady?" Sebastian inquired as he held out his hands.

Jacklyn nodded as she handed them over. "Thank you Sebastian. Jack and I will be going to get some macaroons."

Jack gave a gasp, then started jumping around in excitement. "Macaroons~"

"Are you sure he really needs some sweets My Lady?" Sebastian asked with a smirk and raised brow as he took all the bags. Jacklyn snorted and grabbed Jack's hand, who stopped jumping and decided to skip instead, and started leading down the sidewalk. "I will call for you later Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Of course, please stay safe My Lady and Little Sir."

Jack looked back and waved with his free hand as they turned a corner. "Bye-bye~"

Jacklyn smiled as they walked down the street, keeping an eye out for a bakery, when all of a sudden Jack stopped. Jacklyn stilled as a bad feeling crept up her back, they stopped just in front of a dark alleyway. Jack frowned at the alleyway as if hearing something. Feeling her heart beat hard in her chest, Jacklyn lightly pushed Jack away from the alleyway as she took a step closer. She waited a few moments not hearing anything and was about to go, when-

 _~S-sniff~_

Crying. With a start Jacklyn walked cautiously into the dark. After making sure Jack would stay where he was, Jacklyn turned her attention to where the sniffing was. Further down the alley was a huge dumpster. It sounded like it was coming from the other side or even behind it. Jacklyn moved slowly in-til she heard a weak cough. She sped up, fearing someone was dying. With a deep breath, Jacklyn peeked around the dumpster. When she finally processed what she was seeing her heart nearly stopped.

Sitting against the wall was a beat up man His white and red shirt was ruffled and his black trousers torn. He was only wearing one dirty white glove, and a small hat was laying by his feet. Jacklyn couldn't see his face, but his black hair looked mangled and dirty. Jacklyn wanted to cry and then go hunt for the people responsible for this. Jacklyn shoved her violent thoughts away as the other shifted. Now was not the time.

Jacklyn crouched down about a foot away, not wanting to startle him. "Hello?"

The other jerked and a head shot up so fast Jacklyn was worried he would snap his neck. Big black eyes quickly locked on to her own red ones. Soon the both of them where searching the others face. The man's face had smeared up white make-up with a little red mixed up in their. At least Jacklyn hoped the red was make-up. She could see tan skin, and dark bruises forming. A split-lip, a black eye, and what looked like a cut on his forehead completed this sad picture.

Jacklyn wondered if anyone saw or heard him. Disgust filled her mind as she let the other stare at her. Not letting the disgust show on her face, she realized no one had helped him. Jacklyn would not turn him away, she will not ignore his screams, even if they are silent. The silent ones are the ones who need it most.

When he did not answer Jacklyn decided to try again. "Bonjour?"

The man twitched his fingers as if he was going to use them, but then stopped. He dipped his head a little showing he was listening. Jacklyn gave a soft smile as she moved closer a inch. _'Slow and steady.'_

"Comprenez-vous l'anglais?" Jacklyn asked softly to the other as she reached in her messenger bag for her phone.

The man watched her closely, only relaxing after he saw her take out a cell phone. He turned and nodded to her, answering her question. Jacklyn smiled a bit brighter as she texted Sebastian to come to their location with the car and medical supplies, they have found someone injured.

"My name is Jacklyn Spicer." Jacklyn stated as she put her cell away. "I would like it if you let me take you to a hospi-" Jacklyn was cut off as the man violently shook his head. Jacklyn paused, waiting for him to stop, and decided to go for it. "Then you can come with me, I can have you treated." The man watched her wearily as she stood up and held out her hands. "No hospital. You don't know how much it _hurts_ me to see this." The man jerked his head up to look her in the eyes again. After a few moments he lifted his bare hand, and took her hand.

Jacklyn smiled at the other as she helped him up and walk out the alleyway. Jack gasped in shock as they came into the light. The man looked at Jack with wide eyes, the eyes only getting bigger as Jacklyn's ride rode up and stopped in front of them. Sebastian came out quickly with a first-aid in hand.

"My Lady! Little Sir! Are you two alright?!" Sebastian asked as he helped Jacklyn get the man into the limo. "Yes, we are. But this man needs our attention now! To our hotel." Jacklyn answered before directing her driver where to go. After that Jacklyn turned to the now drowsy man, he was about to pass out. Jacklyn tightened her hold on his hand. "You will be fine, I promise you."

"Mama?" Jack whispered as he watch the taller man with wide eyes. Jacklyn looked at Jack as the man closed his eyes. Sebastian began to look the other over as Jacklyn turned her attention to Jack. Jacklyn briefly wondered how Jack knew that someone or something was in that alleyway, but seeing his distressed look she decided that questioning could wait for later.

"It was a good thing you stopped when you did Jack. This man is hurt and he needs our help." Jacklyn began. _'Although I have no idea why I feel like I should know him.'_ It was like an itch on the back of her brain. "We are going to the hotel now. After we settle him we can order whatever you want."

Jack sat up straighter. "Okay...I helped right? He's going to be okay?" Jacklyn laughed softly and with her free hand rustled Jack's hair. "Yes you did, and we will do our best! You are quite the hero! Just like Spider-Man." And with that the rest of the ride was filled with quite worrying and childish laughter.

 _ **-Two Days Later-**_

Blurry black eyes slowly opened. The color white greeted him.

It took a few moments in till he realized he had no idea where he was and that he was starring at a white ceiling. Blinking, he tried moving his body around. _'No pain..?'_ Glancing around the admittedly expensive looking room, he tried to remember what had happened. He remembers hands grabbing and punching...He remembers _so much_ _**pain**_...Then a soft smile with long flowing red hair that had hands reached out for him. Begging for him to take them so that they could take the pain away.

 _'An angel came for me?...Have I died?'_

He was soon jolted out of his thoughts when the door across the room softly cracked open. A women with long sunset red hair with eyes as red as strawberry's peeked in. The women glanced around in till her eyes landed on him. She suddenly gasped and tuned her head outside the door. "Sebastian! He is awake! Call Tsunade, Sakura and Kuro Hazama!" After that she turned back with a gentile smile and softly closed the door.

Jacklyn could start jumping, she was just so glad! They were so worried when he wouldn't wake-up. So Jacklyn had called three of her best doctors in her medical facility's, and yes that may have been over board but she wouldn't allow him to die just like that. Not when he trusted her to heal him. With that in mind, Jacklyn started walking to where her quest was laying.

"Hello, do you remember me?" Jacklyn decided it was best to start the questions simple. _'I hope he doesn't have amnesia.'_

He twitched and lifted up his hands with a sad smile. _"Yes. You are the one who found me in that alleyway."_

Jacklyn flinched back in shock. Despair filled her as she realized that this man could not talk. No one could hear him because he has no voice, and so little people know sign language. With a equally sad smile, Jacklyn lifted up her hands.

" _Yes, I was the one to find you. Are you deaf or mute?"_ Jacklyn signed. Jacklyn thanked every holy being that she decided to have sign language lessons. Every person deserves to be heard.

The man's smile grew into a wide, happy grin. _"I am mute! Thank-you for helping me!"_ He signed faster, exited that someone could understand him.

Jacklyn waved her hand as she sat in the chair by the bed the man was laying on. "It was no trouble, I'm just glad you are alright. You have been unconscious for two days. I had my Butler, Sebastian, change you."

He lifted the blankets and saw that he was wearing a white T-shit and a pair of soft, white sleeping pants. He slowly sat up and leaned back on the pillows. _"Thank-you again."_

"Again, it was no trouble." Jacklyn glanced at the bandages around his face and arms. She couldn't use too much magic sadly. Who knew how he would have reacted. But at least she had speed up the healing process. "But I would like to know you're name and how you landed up in that ally, if you don't mind."

The man flinched, and after a few moments nodded in agreement. _"I am called Le Mime."_

"You're name is Le Mime?" Jacklyn asked blankly as who she had saved hit her. Jack met Le Mime in Pairs, France, yes. But in such a different way, a much more innocent, _kid friendly_ , way. This just proves that this is now real life, it is no longer just a cartoon. Jacklyn has caused too many ripples in the water, those ripples have become waves, and those waves could turn into a typhoon at any given time. She is now swimming in uncharted waters, and that terrifies her.

 _'Is there no escaping this? Why didn't Zack meet Le Mime first if he is the 'Jack' in the series? But Zack is not Jack, just like I am not. Hell my Jack will never be 'Jack' because I raised him!...There are so many questioned that will never be answered.'_

Before Le Mime could begin to sign a answer, the door opened. They both turned to see Jack jump in.

"Mama! The doctors said to give him food and lots of water!" Jack recited as he skipped to Jacklyn.

Hiding a laugh, Jacklyn helped Jack sit on her lap. "Thank-you Jack. Why don't you say hello to our quest."

Jack gasped and turned his head to Le Mime. "Hello! My name Is Jack Akio Spicer~" Jack sang out his name as he held out a hand to shake. "Nice to meet you!"

Le Mime grinned back as he softly shook the others hand. When he had both hands free again, he started signing. _"I am called Le Mime."_

"Your parents named you Le Mime?" Jack questioned as his nose wrinkled in disgust. Jacklyn snorted as she wondered the same thing. They never stated Le Mime's name in the cartoon, always just calling him Le Mime. Finding out his name would be like finding out Hermione Granger's parents names.

Le Mime frowned. _"I have no real name. The orphanage never gave me one, that is why I can not go to the hospital. I do not have the paperwork to get help."_ Le Mime nodded to Jacklyn. _"I became a mime after finding out I had the talent too. The reason I was beaten was because I saw some men harassing a young teen aged girl. I stopped them, but at a price as you saw."_

Jacklyn was horrified. She had no idea that orphanages could still do that. _'That's it! I am opening my own orphanage after this is all done.'_ With her mind made up, she turned back to the present. Before Jacklyn could open her mouth, Jack decided that this could not do.

"But you are more then a mime!" Jack pouted, horrified on Le Mime's behalf. "You have no family? Do you want one?" Jack questioned Le Mime. Jack's eyes sharpened as he watched Le Mime.

 _"Of course I do. But I am nearly eighteen, no one would adopt me."_ Le Mime answered in soft signs. _"There is no point in having a name when there is no one to call you."_

"Then you can join our family!" Jack then turned away from Le Mime, who looked like he had been hit in the stomach, and started tugging on Jacklyn's sleeve. "Mama, can he be apart of our family? I always wanted a brother!"

Jacklyn wanted to laugh hysterically. Her, a fifteen year old, already having a five year old son, and then adopting a seventeen, nearly eighteen year old son. But looking at him, beaten and eyes saying that he will never have a name or family, Jacklyn decided what the hell. 'I have nothing to lose at this point. If no one will learn to hear him, I will take him in as my own.'

"If he says yes then I can adopt him in my family since I am emancipated. Either as a brother, cousin, or son." Jacklyn explained. "It doesn't matter what age I am, I am considered an adult in every country. But if I adopt you, you will be my responsibility alone. Although it would be easier if I took you in as a son. I will be in charge of you, because I adopted you, not my parents. If I were to adopt you as a brother, then my parents would have all the power over you. And while I trust my Mother, I have never met nor trust the man who is my Father. Hell, I have never even met him." Jacklyn explained to a shocked Le Mime.

Le Mime seemed to be looking through them, not really seeing them. Jacklyn hoped they didn't break him. Then Le Mime slowly lifted his hands back up. _"You will be my family? Even if we just met?"_

Jacklyn nodded determined. "Yes, I have always wanted more children. And I know I am younger then you, so that might be weird. But we can think of other ways and/or talk about rules and such, or if you do not want us as a family I will look for you one. I swear to you I will get you a family." Jacklyn would not leave him behind. She can still feel the pain, hear her own screams, and taste the blood of her own death. She will not let that happen to anyone else if she can help it.

Le Mime hesitated for a moment then signed. _"I would love to be apart of your family Mother."_

As Jack squealed in excitement, all Jacklyn could think of how weird her life has gotten. But if the Japaneses could adopt grown men, then she could too! "Welcome to the Spicer family! Now we just need the paperwork done, and get yourself a name." Jacklyn got up, sitting Jack on the bed, and started to walk out the room. "Sebastian! I need some adoption papers!"

"Why are you crying big brother?" Jack questioned as he lifted his hand to the others face, trying to wipe the tears away. Jack frowned as the tears just kept flowing down.

Le Mime just smiled through the tears. Flashes of what had happened in his mind. The pain, then the angel with red hair coming, telling that seeing him in so much pain hurt her as well. Now this angel wanted to adopt him as one of her own. Even if he is older by three years, she still wanted him. If it was anyone else he would have silently laughed in their faces. But Jacklyn's eyes were so old. The way she carried herself and the way she talked screamed that she was older then what she seemed. And her strawberry eyes hid so much pain and loneliness. Like she has seen the worst, been through so much pain that she just wanted a big family to make up for it. Le Mime always wanted a family, and when the chance presented itself, how can he say no? His family might be weird, his family might be slightly cracked and broken, but it is now his family.

" _I am just so happy Little Brother."_ Le Mime signed instead. He couldn't even begin to describe it all.

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

"So do you have a name in mind?" Jacklyn questioned as she flipped through all the paperwork. The best part of having the best lawyers is that this will get through quickly.

Right now they were sitting at the kitchen table in their hotel room. Sebastian had gotten the adoption papers with a shake of his head. The bastard probably saw this coming now that Jacklyn thought about it. Jack was jumping in his seat in excitement in getting a new brother. Sometimes Jacklyn wished she could have sent Jack to school to find friends, but now is not the time for regrets.

Le Mime shook his head. _"No...Do you have one in mind?"_ Le Mime could feel his heart pounding. _'A name...A_ _ **REAL**_ _name!'_

Jack shot up. "It should have 'Jack' in it!" Jack pointed to himself and then to Jacklyn. "We could be the three Jack's!"

Jacklyn smiled and nodded along. "Yes, he has to match!" Jacklyn looked to Le Mime, who had a large grin in place. It seemed he always had a grin on his face. "Jackal." Le Mime looked up to her. "Jackal, because you always have this big grin on your face." Le Mime's, no, Jackal's grin just grew bigger as Jacklyn explained why.

Jacklyn nodded as she wrote the first name down. Now for a middle name... _'It should be french, he is french after all.'_ "Jackal Ahndray Spicer." Jacklyn glanced at everyone as she finished the paperwork. "Now we are one big happy family! Jacklyn Ambrosia Spicer, Jackal Ahndrey Spicer, and the youngest Jack Akio Spicer." Of course Jack is still her heir, but if he decides he doesn't want to be then she is still young enough to have children or even make one again.

"My Lady." Jacklyn turned to Sebastian, and chocked. In Sebastian's hand was a handheld device that Jacklyn had made as they waited for Jackal to wake up. It was made to sense and track down Shen Gong Wu. After having found one, it was easy to make one when she had the magical signature down. Now a new one has awoken.

As the tracker was sat down, Jacklyn looked to her children, and it felt so weird and yet so right to have another child no matter the age, and decided that this needed to be a family decision. She was so worried something would happen to Jack that she never considered his opinion, and now she had another child she had to considered.

"Jackal, Jack." Both boys sat straighter at her serious tone. "There is something I need to tell the both of you."

Jacklyn leaned forward in her seat. "There are magical items called _'Shen Gong Wu'_." Jacklyn looked at Jackal. "Jack knows I can do magic, and now you do too." Jackal's dark eyes widen as he watch Jacklyn do a simple light spell. "I want to change the world. All the world leaders care for are politics and power, not the people. People, children, are starving and are hurting." Jacklyn clinched her fists. "I can not change a thing because I have no power. If I need to take over the world to change it so be it! Conquering land is not evil, every country has done it. And the Shen Gong Wu came help me a lot in this. But hunting for them is going to be dangerous. So this needs to be a family decision."

"Mama..." Jack's eyes sharpened, then he nodded. "Yeah! If it helps, lets go for it!"

" _I..I have magic."_ Jackal could remember finding out, could remember the pain that soon followed after. _"I call it Mime Magic..."_ Jackal bit his lip in thought.

Jacklyn sighed and gave a smile. "You don't have to help me in the search for the Wu. I just want your opinion on this. But I will help you in the magic department...I'm sure I have some books for you.." Jacklyn muttered to herself.

Jackal shook his head. _"No! I will help...I don't want others to go through what I have!"_

Jacklyn watch his hands shake, watch as he tried to hide his pain and memories. "We can talk about this later, right now we are all in agreement. We hunt for the Wu."

For better or worse they will join the battle for the Wu.

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

Jackal Ahndray Spicer (Le Mime) – 17, nearly 18

Ahndray – In french means masculine, manly, and brave.

Sakura and Tsunada are from the anime _Naruto_.

Kuro Hazama is from the anime _Black Jack_.

 **Translation – First to last:**

 _ **French:**_

"Bonjour?" - "Hello?"

"Comprenez-vous l'anglais" - "Do you understand English?"

 **Notes:** I was going to have Jacklyn adopt Jackal as a brother in the beginning, but then I thought about it. Jacklyn has had a horrible past life, and wants to fill up the hole in her heart with family. So she would sooner adopt him as a son then a brother, I also have plans on why she wouldn't want a brother. And if she had a brother that would throw a wrench in the story later after I thought about it. But a son a bit older then her I can work with. It would also be hilarious to write the reaction of other characters. It adds a bit of goofiness, even if it is a serious situation.

And just because he was adopted as a son, doesn't mean he will be treated like one. I can see Jacklyn treating him like a best friend, while trolling other people about having a son older then her. And Jackal will just roll with it, cracking jokes like "I have to ask my Mother." Or calling/signing her Mother when someone is hitting on her. Make people think she is older then how she looks.

And in Japan couples can adopt an adult up to the age of thirty. That is what Jacklyn means when she mentions _'If Japan can, then I can!'_. Although the couple has to be older by a day, I thought it would be fine. I loved Le Mime in the cartoon, and hated that they never did anything with him. So I wanted to make him a permanent fixture. And the only way for it to happen would be as a son. If it was a brother, then the parents, Mother and _**Father**_ , would have all the power, no matter the age. I will also make a chapter for him, like I did with Sarah, to explain in better detail why he ended up in the alley, a past, and why he is okay with a young girl, at least in this life, being his mother.


	13. Thinking Inside The Box

_I do not own Xiaolin Showdown nor any characters from other cartoons and/or anime, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC's and this story._

I want to tell everyone that just because Jacklyn adopted Jackal as a son, it does not mean she will treat him like one. She will treat him more like a best friend or like that cousin you always get in to trouble with. They will treat each other like family, but that doesn't mean Jacklyn will baby him like she does Jack. But you can bet she will try to spoil him because of him not ever having a family.

Jacklyn and Jackal will like trolling people about her legally and technically being Jackal's Mother. Imagine you flirt with someone that young, or at least look that young, and they say "I have an eighteen year old son.". That would really mess with you, thinking that they look pretty good for their age. It gives me some comedy to put in.

I really liked Le Mime in the cartoon, and I wanted to use him in that story. This was the best way I could. I will make a chapter for him like I did with Sarah. And this way I can put some more family fluff.

I also have decided on who Jacklyn will be paired with. And I have decided that I will pair Jackal with someone. Jack will also have a crush on someone later on, I find kids with crushes act so adorable! What can I say, I love fluff. But all that will come later on in the story. I may also make up a few Wu or write chapters for the Wu we never see them get. I will also use Wu from _Xiaolin Chronicles_ and the trading card game. That way it gives me some verity and choice.

Jacklyn's team have the _Third-Arm Sash_.

The Monks have the _Mantas Flip Coin_.

Zack has the _Danger Sneakers_ , which are from the trading card game. They warn the user of impending danger.

This way everyone starts with one Wu at the beginning.

For now though, on to the chapter!

"Hello" - Talking

" _Hello"_ \- Sign language

 _'Hello'_ – Thinking/Thoughts

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

"The jet will drop us off soon, after that we will walk the rest of the way." Jacklyn explained as she kept her eyes on the Shen Gong Wu tracker. "That way if there are other people after the Wu, which I'm pretty sure after seeing what had happen in Hong Kong, then they will not spot us immediately."

All three had soon moved the the jet after Jacklyn had explained and asked for their opinion. Only stopping to get Jackal some new clothing; a red and white stripped sweater, black slacks, white silk gloves, a little bowler hat, and a pair of black boots. And letting Jackal put on his make-up, painting his face and neck white with red painted cheeks, making him look as white as Jacklyn and Jack. Jack had been so excited about that, yelling that " _Big brother looks like me now!"_. Now they were on the way to where the new Wu was.

Jackal nodded in agreement, Jacklyn had explained everything that had happen in Hong Kong already. He still couldn't believe that so little people knew about these Wu. What if some historical tragedies or myths were because of the Wu!? It blew his mind and troubled him, but soon he relaxed into the seat of the jet with Jack next to him, jumping in his seat in excitement. _'At least one of us has no worries.'_

Jacklyn gave a smile as the jet started to descend to the ground. "I have no idea what will happen." _'And I have so many fears about that.'_ "So if it looks like you are about to be seriously hurt, then I want you to get away and protect yourself. If something where to happen to any of you, I have no idea what I will do."

 _'This is real life now. I have made my choice, now it is time to play for keeps.'_

Jack turned and blinked up at her. "I have to stay close to Mama?" At Jacklyn's immediate nod, Jack pouted. "But I wanna stay by Bubby!" Jack cried, reaching out to tug on Jackal's long sleeve.

Jacklyn snorted at Jackal's embarrassed face. "Don't worry, I want the both of you to stay close to me."

Jackal lifted his eyes and met Jacklyn's head on. Jackal could hear Jacklyn's undertone and what she was trying to say. _"Do you think something horrible will happen?"_

"Yes." Jacklyn set her face as the jet finally stopped. "We have no idea who else is going after the Wu. No idea on their skill set or their goals and morals. To be honest I don't think we will get this Wu." Jacklyn waved off Jackal's worried face. "But that is fine. Today we scope out our competition, so I'm not to worried if we don't get this one. But remember, while we do not know our enemy's power, they do not know ours."

Jacklyn sighed as she got up with the tracker in hand. "Even if today nothing horrible happens, I know something worse or heartbreaking will happen eventually. It always will when you involve magical items." Snow white hands covered in black leather gloves gently touched crimson rubies. Flashes of leaf green eyes and long orange hair flowing behind a face with a large grin filled with nothing but love. Jacklyn forced those memories in the back of her mind and reached out to grab Jack's hand.

They were now in a forest with hills all over the place. After making sure Jack and Jackal were fine and close by, Jacklyn let the tracker go to work. Jack watch the trees get larger and thicker as they walked farther in. Jack cuddled closer to his Mother, now knowing why she had told him to stay close. Jacklyn twitched after a half-hour of walking, something felt _off_ in the air. Like static or something heavy.

Jackal stilled in front of them after taking a few more steps, he knew what this feeling was. He quickly turned and started signing in a fast pace. _"I feel magic that...is similar to mine!"_ Jackal's eyes narrowed as a frown marred his face. _"It feels wrong! Off! Like someone twisted it wrong!"_

Jackal has never felt so violated. He knew other people could do what he could do now, Jacklyn was proof enough, but he never thought that someone would take something so beautiful and twist it into something it shouldn't. Magic was apart of him, he could feel it inside of himself. It protected and loved him when others wouldn't. To feel similar magic to his own, one that he loved and couldn't live without, twisted and tainted so horrifically, Jackal felt his heart crack a bit. Whoever did this has no care or love for magic, no respect. And to be honest that scared him.

Jacklyn put a calming hand on his arm. "I feel it too, don't worry." Crimson eyes looked around, finally landing on a cliff above them. "I think it is from up there. If not, then we have a high point we can look off."

Jackal took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Jack lifted his free hand to grab onto Jackal's slacks. Jackal looked down, meeting Jack's blinding smile.

"Don't worry Bubby! Mama will make things better!" Jack cuddled closer to said Mother. "It's like Mama always says; Family is king, we take care and love our family because it is all we have in the end!"

 _'Family...'_ Jackal relaxed as it hit him. _'I have a family...I'm not alone!'_ Jackal jolted as another gloved hand gripped his. Jackal looked up to see Jacklyn and Jack smiling at him, smiles full of nothing but love. "Leave this to me Jackal. Trust me, the Wu can wait if this is bothering you so much."

Jackal nodded, hiding his tears. He had family now, he wasn't alone anymore. _"I trust you."_

With that was taken care of, Jacklyn turned to the cliff. "I see a path we can go up. Jack stay close! And Jackal make sure you are careful going up!" Both straightened at her tone.

"Yes Mama!"

" _Yes Mother!"_

 _ **With The Monks**_

"Raimundo! Give it a rest!"

"No!" Raimundo growled as he continued to kick the invisible wall in-front of him. "There has to be a way out!"

Needless to say Raimundo was pissed beyond measures. Not too long ago, Zack had used what he called _"Mime Magic!"_ on three of the Monks; Raimundo, Omi, and Kimiko. He had pretended to be a mime, using the old putting them in a box trick. Next thing they knew, they were really trapped in a box! Then they had to make Clay go alone to get the Fist Of Tebigong. And that wasn't counting the lack of sleep Raimundo was getting!

 _'Damn it!'_

Raimundo snarled, going for one last kick. "Crap!" Raimundo cried out as he tripped backwards after kicking too hard. Luckily the other two were behind him to soften the landing. "Man! Those walls are solid!"

Kimiko smirked as they stood. "Let me try." And with that, she grabbed onto Raimundo's arm and flipped him into the invisible wall! All Raimundo could do was groan in pain as he slid down the wall.

Raimundo growled as Kiniko giggled "Huh, your right. They are solid."

"Hmmm..." Omi hummed in interest as he looked around. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head."Silence please!" Omi called out as he started to stretch out his body, preparing it for the strain it will no doubt feel.

"Why?" Raimundo questioned as he slowly stood up. _'What did flipping me prove?!'_ Raimundo pushed that question out of the way, now was not the time. Raimundo wrinkled his nose in disgust, spitting out some grass.

Omi flinched, the question startling him out of his position. "Oh come on! I asked for silence! I even said please!" Omi cried out, stomping his foot in frustration.

"We just want to know what your doing Omi." Kimiko leaned over in interest.

"Oh! I will be preforming the ancient move, the _'Tsunami Strike'_!" Omi Winked, kicking the air, stretching again. "It will be cold dud!"

Raimundo groaned, slapping his face. Kimiko just giggled and gently corrected him. "It's _'Cool dude'_."

"I stand corrected!" Omi smiled as he finally finished. Standing on the tip of one foot, he took in a deep breath. "Now, silence please."

Water shot out from no where, twisting and turning in a rapid whirlpool, Omi cried out, twirling with the water creating a powerful tsunami! All Raimundo and Kimiko was move back, trying to become one with the invisible box as water covered the box.

Finally the water stopped, smoke and dust covered every inch of the box for a moment.

"You are right!" Omi looked over to his laid out comrades, who where moaning in pain. "Those walls are _very_ solid!"

Colors blurred together as Raimundo came to. He tried concentrating on the colors, trying to get his mind off the pain. _'Green, brown, black, red...Wait! Red and black!?'_

Emerald eyes shot up, meeting ruby eyes that have haunted him since he first saw them. Raimundo could feel his heart pound in his chest as crimson ruby red eyes regarded him in curiosity. Without a thought, Raimundo shot-up, ignoring his slight pain, to get a better look at the girl.

She was wearing the same thing, had the same red messenger bag, but now he could see the details better. Her hands were covered in leather gloves, a blue sash around her waist, her hair was a few inches below her butt, a ruby choker that was glittering in the sunlight, and she had on some type of red lip gloss on. Eventually Raimundo was able to tare his eyes away to the boy that looked like her, who was behind her legs and noticed that there was what looked like a mime behind her as well.

"Who are they?!" Kimiko questioned in shock, jolting Raimundo out of his observations.

"Oh!" Omi gasped, running to the side where the new comers are standing. "Hello!" Omi waved excitedly. Omi caught strawberry red eyes peeking out from behind the taller girl. Soon a young boys face, that looked quite similar the girl's, came out from behind. The boy gave a shy smile back. Omi grinned brightly back. _'Maybe they are new friends!'_

"Not like it matters." Raimundo muttered, keeping his eyes on the girl. ""It's not like they can hear us."

Those red eyes never left him after the first time he saw them. He couldn't sleep right with them haunting his nights. Raimundo settled on it being guilt, he had almost hit her and the boy with one of those golums after all. But that didn't feel right now that he was almost face to face with those eyes. And the boy doesn't appear in his dreams like the girl has.

In most of his dreams the color red over takes everything. In some her eyes watch over him. And a few has her standing a ways from him, holding out a hand for him to take. He has never gotten close enough to even graze her hand. It seems like every time he took a step, he was pushed further back.

All he could do was watch her talk with the mime and boy. _'What is this? Why are you here? Why do your eyes haunt me?'_

 _ **-With Jacklyn, A Few Minutes Before-**_

Jacklyn was expecting a lot of things when they finally climbed up the hill with a cliff, seeing Omi preforming the Tsunami Strike was not one of them.

When she came up and saw the water going crazy in one spot, she almost grabbed Jack and Jackal to jump off the cliff they had just gotten up. But when she calmed down, Jacklyn could see that the water couldn't leave that spot. With cautious steps, she saw that the water was _forming_ a box?...No, the water was _in_ a box!

That was when it hit her. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Jackal, or more actually Le Mime. _'Is it fate that the Monks have to be trapped with 'Mime Magic'? Is there no escaping Fate? Do we even have a choice?'_ Jacklyn titled her head as she walked to the invisible box. _' I have taken Jackal, so something else had to happen for this certain episode to happen. Because they do not have Jackal, they made a new way to use said magic or gave someone the power to use said magic for this episode.'_ Jacklyn narrowed her eyes, sensing the magic twisting and stretching with taint. _'Or at least trying to do said magic.'_

Soon Jacklyn came to a stop by one of the walls. Dust, smoke, and dirt was flying about. "Jackal, I think we have found the source of that foul feeling magic."

Jackal frowned, leaning closer to the wall. _"It feels and smells like the sick, almost rotten like."_

Jack's nose wrinkled in disgust. He moved behind Jacklyn, with hands clutching her sweater dress. "Why is it like this Mama?"

Jacklyn looked down at the smoke as it settled. "Because someone has decided to force the magic together to make a invisible box, even if said person has no magical talent and or power to do so. I'm shocked it is working as well as it is for such a unstable piece of work." Jacklyn could feel the magic crumbling, then forcing itself back together. If it wasn't so sad and horrible, what if this killed the people inside or worse because it was so unstable, she would _almost_ be impressed.

Jacklyn had to hold in a laugh at seeing two monks laid out flat. At Jacklyn's feet laid Rimundo, on the other side of the box laid Kimiko. When Jacklyn looked down at Raimundo, she felt the need to run for some reason. Maybe because he had almost ran to her in Hong Kong, or maybe because after this point Jacklyn has no idea what will happen. Zack has taken how the original Jack met the Monks, Jacklyn wonders how this meeting will go.

She was soon broken out of her thoughts as emerald eyes snapped up to meet her own bloody ones.

Jacklyn bit back a gasp, emotions swirled so fast that she couldn't catch them. His eyes never left hers even as he jumped up. Jacklyn felt trapped.

" _How should we break the box?"_ Jackal questioned. Black eyes roamed around, watching the three in the box. _"Should I make a door?"_

Jacklyn forced her eyes away from Raimundo's to look at Jackal. "We could, but it is so unstable that I could just push a little of my own magic in to break it."

" _Would that be safe?"_ Jackal asked, worried.

"It should be. It's not like it is a powerful force of magic." Jacklyn gestured with her hands at the wall. "I can feel it crumbling and giving in, only a few strands are forcing it up. Just a little bit should make it shatter."

" _...I think you should do it."_ Jackal decided. _"We have no idea why these people are in there, and I wouldn't want to give away my ace in the sleeve. If you give a bit of your magic, it should only be a flash of color around the walls. Not enough to give away what all you can do, so we will have the upper hand."_

Jacklyn smirked as she lifted a hand. "How devious of you~"

Leather covered hands softly touched the invisible wall. Without a single thought, Jacklyn pushed a very small portion of her magic to the wall.

A flash a blood red went around the walls, rubies glittering, then the sound of breaking glass filled the air.

Raimundo gaped as the box surrounded them flared red, then seemed to break around them. Kimiko narrowed her eyes at the other girl after the box seemed to break apart around them. _'Where have I seen her before?'_

Silence filled the clearing. Each side waiting for the other to make the first move.

Omi eventually tipped his foot to where the wall once was. When his foot easily went passed where the wall was, a big grin took over his face.

"Hello!" Omi yelled out and held out a hand, practically jumping in place. "I am most gracious that you have helped us out of that predicament!"

A small snow white hand shyly gripped the yellow one. "H-Hello..."

Jacklyn squealed at her son's adorable shyness in her head as he shook hands with Omi. Footsteps caught her attention. Jacklyn titled her head upwards to see Raimundo walking, then stopping about a foot away. In the cartoon Jack was about the same height, maybe a few inches taller, but Jacklyn only went to his chin. _'For some reason I feel cheated.'_

Before anyone else could talk, Jacklyn decided to see what would happen if she reminded them about Clay and the Wu. _'Not because she was afraid of how this was going to go down...Right?'_

"How did you get inside that box?"

Goosebumps formed at the sweet velvety soft voice filled Raimundo's head. Not too high, but not too low. Smooth and soft. Now he had a voice for the girl, all he needed now was a name. But before he could ask, her question filtered through his brain.

"CLAY!"

Jackal silently snickered, Jack just blinked in confusion, and Jacklyn smirked as the Monks turned and ran off after yelling. Seeming forgetting about them.

"Do you want to follow them? The Wu is in the same direction." Jacklyn questioned as she lifted the tracker. "We may get to see a Xiaolin Showdown, if this Clay person is the one fighting the one who put them in the box."

"I want to see!" Jack squealed in agreement. His shyness gone in a instant.

" _It would be good to see one,"_ Jackal began, snickers fading away. _"And to meet the one who made this mistake."_

"Mistake..." Flashes of colors and images of a life forgotten to time came forward. Screams filled her head, begging and asking for help. "Yeah, that's a good word for all this."

Without another word the Spicer family ran forward after the Monks.

Soon a clearing came into view, the three Monks sliding down into the clearing. Before the three Spicer's could make a move to go down as well, a yell sliced through the air.

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Mama!?" Jack cried out as the ground below them shifted, falling to his knees as everything started to shack like a earthquake was happening.

"Jack! Jackal!" Jacklyn gasped out, reaching out to grab the two others. Acting quickly, she pulled Jackal down with Jack and curled over them to protect them.

When the earth stopped moving, the three Monks stood on a high piece of earth looking over the clearing where Zack and Clay stood facing each other. Kimiko glanced around as she rubbed her stomach. " _Urh_...I'm still not use to that." Kimiko was about to go on when the color red caught her eye.

"Guys look!" Kimiko gasped out, pointing to where they had ran in from.

"What could you-" Raimundo stilled when he finally looked. The three that had saved them from the box were on a piece of earth a few feet away. The girl was curled over the two boys, as if to protect them. Soon the girl hesitantly looked up, and when seeing nothing else was happening moved off the two. Clinging to each other, the three slowly stood.

"Who are they?" Dojo questioned as a tingle went up his spine. It felt like...there was a new Wu? _'No impossible, I must be feeling this from the Wu in the showdown.'_

"They are the ones who saved us from the invisible box." Omi answered, waving over excitedly. Only to wave harder as the small boy, who was clinging to the girl, waved back shyly. "It was most cold of them to help us!"

"Cool." Raimundo absently corrected. "Why...Why did they follow us?" The thought of her in danger sent shivers down his spine, and the thought of a little boy and an innocent getting in the middle of a showdown did not help.

"The only thing we can do is ask after the showdown." Kimiko answered, leaning over to get a better look at said showdown. "For all we know this was an accident."

"Is everyone okay?" Jacklyn looked the two over for injures, keeping a tight hold on them.

"That was scary Mama!" Jack cried, little tears forming in his bright red eyes.

" _I did not expect that!"_ Jackal signed fast while making sure he was close to the other two.

"I know it was scary Jackie, you were very brave!" Jacklyn whispered encouragingly.

"B-Brave..?" Jack pouted. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears. "Y-Yeah! I was the bravest!"

While clutching Jack close, she peeked down at the showdown. "I wonder if you can ask for any kind of showdown? Or does the environment play a big part?"

" _I'm sure environment plays a role."_ Jackal frowned at the blue bird flying around. _"But then again, we just watched a heavy, armored glove turn into a little, live bird...So I have no idea."_

Jacklyn snorted, knowing that a lot about this cartoon never made any realistic sense. _'Like Kimiko's hairstyles! Once a showdown starts, it turns into her black pigtails, but once it ends, it's back to whatever color and style she had done before! How does that work?!'_...Jacklyn was just going to blame the magic, gives her less of a headache.

Watching Zack use a low level air spell, one that he was having trouble focusing by the way he was flying into some trees, Jacklyn had a feeling on who made the box. "Looks like we found out who made that box..."

" _Is he even trying!?"_ Jackal could only watch with wide eyes as the blond boy who was all over the place. The blue bird was diving and flying as fast as it can away from Zack, who was making too much noise to get even close to the bird. _"If it is not working, why not use a different method?"_

"I would give it seeds!" Both Jacklyn and Jackal jolted at Jack's sudden exclamation. With wide eyes, they followed where Jack was pointing to. "In my animal books, it says the birds like seeds!"

Jackal smiled widely and rubbed Jack's head as Jacklyn beamed down at Jack, rubbing his back. "That's right! My little boy is so smart~" Jacklyn cooed as they turned their attention back to the showdown. "I'm lucky to have such a son!"

"Mama~" Jack blushed brightly, trying to hide his face in her dress. Jacklyn giggled in amusement. _'The best part of being a parent, embarrassing your kids!'_

" _Looks like the cowboy is thinking the same thing as Jack."_ Jackal pointed downward. Both redheads followed his finger to see Clay picking some seeds and putting them into his hat. _"Where those sunflowers there before?"_

"No." Jacklyn shook her head after thinking for a moment. "They appeared as the earth shifted...Are they there to help with the showdown?"

"It's like giving the player the items to win..." Jack wiggled around in his Mother's hold, thinking about all the video games he has played. "Like when you need to move a brick to jump on."

"The showdown gave them the sunflowers, but they have to think about how to use them, if they do at all." Jacklyn mused. "But wouldn't they notice if those sunflowers just sprouted out of nowhere?"

Jackal silently snorted, glancing at the Monks. _"No one else noticed or thought to use them before Clay did. People want to rush in first usually."_

"Oh!" Jack gasped as the blue bird swooped down to Clay, who was holding out his hat that was filled with sunflower seeds. "He won!"

A bright white flashed, and before anyone could move, everything was back to normal. The raised earth and sunflowers were gone, and Clay now held the Fist Of Tebigong with the Danger Sneakers.

Still clutching Jack close to her, she slowly took a step forward. Jackal only a few inches away from her kept close as well, knowing that anything could happen.

"YOU FOOL!" Wuya angrily yelled out.

"Don't yell at me!" Zack growled, slowly standing back up. "We lost, yes! But there is always next time! So-"

"Silence." Wuya interrupted, shivering violently. "I sense a Wu nearby!"

"Dojo? Is there really a Wu nearby?" Kimiko questioned, watching Zack and Wuya argue with a close eye.

"Hrm!" Dojo shivered violently, suddenly turning and pointing. "Yes! There's one just over there!"

"And what Wu-" Raimundo stilled when he found out at what, no who, Dojo was pointing at. The girl was just above the clearing, right on top of the small ditch with the two boys.

"That sash!" Wuya gasped. "That is the Third-Arm Sash!"

But Zack was not paying any attention to the Wu. No, what caught his attention was the magical power surrounding the three. It pulsed and swirled around them, the girl's magic was purposefully moving about as if protecting herself and the other two. _'This could be trouble...'_

"She's right! That is the Third-Arm Sash." Dojo pointed to the blue sash wrapped around the girl's waist. "The name explains what it does, moving about as if you have a third arm."

"So what should we do?" Clay questioned as he put back on his hat. "Ask for it? They may not know that they even have a Wu."

"Hello up there!" Omi called, walking closer. "Me and my friends were wondering if you could give us your sash please?"

Jacklyn hid a smile. _'The funny thing is that I actually paid for this Wu, so if they take it, it would be stealing.'_ "Sorry, but no." Jacklyn moved her head slightly to look at Zack. "So...You're the one messing with magic? Because that invisible box was horrible and frankly terrifying on how messed up it was."

"What do you know, huh!?" Zack growled out. Wuya chuckled in agreement with the girl. "I told you that you were doing it wrong!"

"Shut-up Wuya!"

"Yo!" Raimundo called out, getting the new comers attention. "Who are you?"

Jacklyn smiled and gestured to herself. "Me? I'm Jacklyn Spicer."

Kimiko gasped. She remembered that name, her father mentioned it quite a few times when discussing the business and rich world. _'If that is Jacklyn...'_ Kimiko's eyes wondered to the little boy was. Kimiko was only seven when it had happened, but a lot of people in the high-class were panicking about what had happened. _'Then that means that is-'_

"This is Jack Spicer." Jacklyn rubbed Jack's head affectionately, then she gestured to Jackal. "And this is Jackal Spicer." Jacklyn then gave a sweet smile. "We are now going to be apart of this battle for the Shen Gong Wu!"

Everyone flinched back in shock at the girl's, no Jacklyn's, statement.

"My reasons are my own for why." Jacklyn's heart squeezed painfully when she locked eyes with Raimundo. Emerald green...Just a few shades lighter then... _'Sarah...'_

"Let's go." Abruptly Jacklyn gave one last look before turning on her heel and preceded to walk back from where they came from. Jackal giving one of his large grins and tipping his hat before following. Jack gave a small smile and a little wave before running after them.

"W-Wait!" Raimundo made to run after them. "No!" Kimiko gasped, seeing what he was planning. She reached out and tackled him to the ground. Raimundo resisted, watching Jacklyn disappear into the woods.

"Kid!? What are you doing?! The Wu can wait!" Dojo backed away at seeing Raimundo struggling violently against Kimiko.

"Clay! Help me!" Kimiko gasped in pain as Raimundo fought her hold. "Rai! You really don't want to mess with her right now! We need a plan!"

"What has gotten into you partner?!" Clay demanded, reaching out to get a tight hold on Raimundo's arms. "You do not treat a lady like that!"

"Raimundo?" Omi softly questioned, confusion swimming in his eyes.

Zack and Wuya exchanged confused glances. Just what had gotten into the warrior of wind? "I think it's time to leave."

"I think so too." Wuya quickly agreed. It was one thing to watch and take advantage of someone having a breakdown, it's another to see someone snap like the wind monk is, it was too dangerous to even think about taking advantage of that. What if he turned that anger on them?

 _'Why?! Why do those ruby eyes **haunt** me?!'_

 _ **-With Jacklyn A Few Minutes Later-**_

 _"Well...I think that went well."_ Jacklyn raised an eyebrow at Jackal. "You think so? What made you think that? The mistake of mime magic? Or the screaming that I am still hearing from behind us?"

It was true too, apparently Raimundo had a few problems with her. Jacklyn has no idea what he is yelling about, they were too far away now to hear anything cohesive anymore, but it sounds like he is beyond pissed at her. She tried thinking back to when they first saw each other. _'Unless he is mad about not hitting me with that earth golum, then I have no idea.'_

"Mama was so cool~" Jack jumped down the path. "I think we scared them!"

" _I..Don't think why he was-"_ Seeing Jacklyn rapidly shake head, Jackal changed his answer with a sweat drop. _"I mean of course they were scared! Who wouldn't be?!"_

Laughs echoed through the forest, followed by faint yelling.

Rubies shinned and glittered in the faint sunlight. As if laughing at the screams.

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **Notes:** I know there is a lot of magic talk in this chapter, but don't worry, the robots come in the next chapter. After all, the original Jack was known for his robots, so Jacklyn has to have them, right?

There is also a reason why Raimundo is the way he is, it will be explained in later chapters.

Also remember that Jacklyn is not fully sane. Remembering your violent death, your last life and all you had to leave behind, and watching the one you saw as another Mother commit suicide right in front of you by ripping out there heart and offering it to you can really mess a person up to say the least. The only thing keeping Jacklyn sane at this point is Jack, Jackal, and her plans for the world. I'm reminding everyone for future chapters.


	14. Carrots

_I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story and my OC's._

Master Fung is hard to write, so I'm sorry if he seems off. This is a small chapter, showing what is happening after Jacklyn had introduced herself with Jack and Jackal. There will be more in the next chapter.

In this chapter we hear a bit about Jacklyn's father, and how the public and the more richer families found out, hear, know and feel about the Ricci family incident.

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

"I'm sorry Master Fung."

Master Fung held in a sigh. This is not how he saw his day going, or any day really. But with new Monks, especially _young_ Monks, new situations arise that you never had to even think about. Master Fung observed the Monks kneeling in font of him.

Clay kneeling on one end was covered in scratches and had a black-eye. Kimiko was bruised, her clothing looked a bit frayed and tarnished. Omi was the only one that did not looked injured, just sadly confused. And then there was Raimundo. Raimundo was covered in bruises, scratches, and his shirt and pants were torn. Now if this was all from the enemy, that would be one thing and they would be having a different discussion. But, no, this is all from one of their own, or more actually Raimundo started the whole situation, or at least it seemed like he started it. _'But why would he?'_

"Raimundo." Master Fung paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to go about this situation.

Biting back a flinch, Raimundo waited for Master Fung to continue. All the other Monks waited with baited breath.

"Why have you harmed your fellow monks?"

 _'Why?'_ Raimundo silently gulped, clinching his knees. _'Why did I do that? They were only trying to stop me from doing something stupid, so why did I resist?'_ The truth was that he had no idea why he had struggled in their hold so much, like a man possessed.

A flash of red crossed his mind. Remembering those ruby eyes made Raimundo forget to breath. _'She...Is the reason?'_ He had no idea why, but something about Jacklyn Spicer made him loose it. _'Was it her voice? Her coloring? Or her going after the Wu as well?'_ Yelling after her to wait, and not even knowing _why_ he wanted her to stop or even _what_ he would have done if she had stopped and waited, struggling against Kimiko and Clay to try to get to her, and then only calming down enough a hour later to let Dojo fly them all back to the temple. Raimundo can't put his finger on what made him loose his shit so bad, only that it involves Jacklyn somehow.

Seeing Raimundo struggling on what to say, Master Fung turned to Kimiko. "And why did you stop Raimundo?" Master Fung raised a hand, stopping Clay and Omi from answering. "I do not disagree with your actions, running off alone after unknown enemy's is never a smart thing to do, but I want to know your reasons."

"I've...heard about her." Kimiko hesitated, noticing how Raimundo stilled, then jerked his head to look at her so quickly she was afraid it would snap, giving her his full attention. _'I...Don't like that look in his eyes.'_ His usually bright emerald eyes had darkened and held a strange glint in them. Kimiko held in a shiver. "When I was seven, about to turn eight, there was a successful family that had committed a horrifying crime. The Ricci family."

"I think I remember that." Clay tilted his head in thought. "An't they the dirty snakes who took a bunch of children?"

Kimiko nodded, ignoring Omi's horrified gasp. "Yes. They stole and experimented on many children in horrible ways, apparently for many years before they were caught."

"Who...Who caught them?" Omi softly questioned. Being cut off from the modern world meant that this was the first time he had heard of anyone doing something like that. _'How can someone take one's child?'_

"The Spicer's, or more accurately Beatrice and Jacklyn Spicer found out." Kimiko's eyes fell to her knees, trying to remember everything. "They had found out that the Ricci family had sent their own spy into their home and took some of Jacklyn's DNA. After that, they sent their own spy to find out why and I personally think to get some dirt on the other family. When they found out what they were doing to children, Beatrice had let all the Ricci's paperwork and some incriminating pictures go international. Now the public as a whole doesn't know that the Spicer's were the ones to leak everything to them and bring the downfall of the Ricci's, only the more wealthy families know this as a fact." Kimiko mentioned seeing everyone's confused looks, knowing that the Spicer's involvement was never mentioned in the papers or news. "While this was happening, she had also found out why they took Jacklyn's DNA." Kimiko pulled out her PDA, bring out some old articles about the Ricci family to show the others. "The public doesn't know a whole lot nor do the more richer families either, but we guessed the Ricci's thought Jacklyn would make a perfect donor. Jack Spicer, that little boy that was with her, is her son."

Raimundo's eyes widen at that fact. "But they look so much alike! _Too_ much alike!" Omi gasped. Clay nodded in agreement, eyebrows frowning in thought. "Yeah, in all honest if Jacklyn was younger they could pass as twins."

Kimiko sighed. "Yes, that is mostly because of genetic engineering and the experiments the Ricci family did. But after finding out and getting Jack, and because Jacklyn was emancipated at a young age, she got all parental rights. Everything that had happen at the time was like a big conspiracy! A lot of richer families and businesses owners were terrified and paranoid about other families. Some even thought the Spicer family planned everything to make sure they had another heir to secure their placing. I can remember my father not letting me out of his sight even for a moment for a whole year."

"That is why I stopped Raimundo." Kimiko turned her attention back to Master Fung. "Jacklyn Spicer is a very wealthy and connected person. She already is the _owner_ of a _multi-million dollar company_ , a accomplished writer, a known technology _genius_ , and the _**only**_ _**heiress**_ to a _multi-billion dollar_ company in addition to her own company. She could have anything up her sleeve. If Raimundo went in blind, she could have tasered him with a charged up weapon she made for all we know! And I know she can because my Father mentioned a man trying to rob her once, he said _"He was lucky to only come out with a few burns."_!" Kimiko emphasized the facts out loud, making sure that everyone understood what she was trying to get across. "It is one thing to fight over the Wu, it is another to storm after and fight after the battle is done. No one in court would believe in the Wu, but they would believe that someone taking a stroll was hit."

"Arn't you thinking too far in this Kimiko?" Clay questioned at Kimiko's paranoid answer. "Like you said, it's not like Jacklyn could tell the police that she was assaulted when going after the Wu, not that Raimundo should hurt her mind you, but if she has willingly entered this rodeo then doesn't she know she will and can get hurt? After, before and during hunting for the Wu?"

"You don't understand! The Spicer family is a strong family! The head of it now, Jacklyn's father, is known as the boogeyman for other businesses!"

"I think that is a overstatement. Look, all we can do is treat her like the enemy, and that means we have to fight back."

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't fight back! Only that we need all the facts before we engage the enemy! Which we now have, thanks to me!"

"Then why is she going after the Wu?"

"You-!"

"I think we should all calm down and take a deep breath." Omi interrupted going in-between the two. He put his hands together and took in a deep breath. "See? Just like that!"

 _'They think I was going to try to hurt her?!'_ Raimundo blinked in surprise as he tried to process all the new information while the other three fought. _'I never wanted to hurt her.'_ Raimundo may not know what he wanted from her, but he knows what did not want. Just the thought of hurting her made his insides twist in disgust and anger, for reasons he himself did not know. _'The only reason that makes sense is...'_ "I...I wanted answers." _'Even if she can't answer them, I wanted to know why.'_

"Answers?" Master Fung raised a eyebrow, rubbing his chin in thought. "Yes...I can see having someone suddenly entering the battle for the Wu can shake things up. But that doesn't tell me why you reacted so strongly."

"I haven't been sleeping so well." Raimundo muttered. "I think everything just piled up so much that I just snapped when something else was added on."

Master Fung hummed in thought, closing his eyes. "I see...Then as punishment you will have to do extra chores, and you will meditate for a extra hour everyday."

Raimundo bowed. "Yes Master Fung."

"We have no idea why this Jacklyn Spicer has chosen to go after the Wu," Master Fung began after all the Monks had settled. "But we can not let her have them no matter what. If the Heylin side were to win then that means the destruction of the world."

"But Master, what if she is not apart of the Heylin side?" Omi questioned innocently. "She never gave a reason as to why she is going after the Wu. What if she is doing it because of the same reason as us?"

"What other side can she be on then? Wouldn't she have come to us if she was on the Xiaolin side? How would she even know about our reasons for getting the Wu?" Master Fung questioned back. "There is the problem on how she found out about the Wu as well, but there is no reason to ask questions we do not have the answer to. For now you all are dismissed for the rest of the day. Raimundo, your punishment begins tomorrow."

 _'Is she really on the Heylin side? Wuya and Zack had no idea who she was.'_ Raimundo didn't voice his thoughts, afraid he would get more chores or a worse punishment. "Yes Master Fung."

"Good, have a good night my young Monks." And with that Master Fung turned on his heel and left.

The Monks just stayed there kneeling in the training ground, the tension thick and heavy.

"...Kimiko."

Kimiko slowly stood from her kneeling position. "Yes Raimundo?"

Raimundo flinched at her cold tone. "I'm sorry I hurt you when I struggled. Clay, big guy, I'm sorry about hurting you too." What was unsaid was that he was not sorry for struggling in the first place. For whatever reason, Raimundo could not feel sorry for that in any way. _'Does that make me a horrible person? I don't know what is wrong with me!'_

"It's fine partner." Clay patted Raimundo's shoulder in comfort. "I think everything just came to a head. All the stress that you kept in just busted out."

Kimiko narrowed her eyes, but then sighed, letting her glare soften at Raimundo's sadden face. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." _'What is going on with you?'_

When Raimundo nodded in agreement, Omi gave a bright smile. "I'm glad everything is getting along again! We are making bridges!"

"Building bridges." Raimundo groaned as he stood up to join the other Monks. The red color of the robes were not helping him at the moment. _'I really need to figure what this is all about before it drives me insane!'_

"That too!"

 _ **-With Jacklyn: Mansion in China-**_

"Jack, eat your carrots."

" _But-_ "

"Don't you _but_ me! I hate carrots, yet I'm still eating them. Besides you know I worry about your eyesight, carrots help that!... _Although I think you would look adorable with glasses_..."

" _I'm done-"_

"Jackal. Eat. Your. Carrots."

" _Yes Mother!"_

"Ha!"

" _ **Jack.**_ "

" _EEP!_ I'm eating them! I'm eating them!"

 _ **-With Zack: Unknown location-**_

"You don't understand Wuya!" Zack growled as he flipped through a heavy tome.

"And, what exactly do I not understand?" Wuya questioned, floating right by Zack's head.

"What I felt around those three!" Zack aggressively turned the page. "Maybe because your a ghost you can't fully feel it, I can understand that, but to not feel it at all!?"

"Feel what?!" Wuya was quickly loosing her calm.

"HER MAGIC!" Zack yelled out all of a sudden. Wuya flinched back as the tome was violently thrown to the wall. "WHERE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION?!"

" _ **SILENCE!**_ " Wuya screeched. After a few moments of silence, Wuya continued. "No, I was not paying any attention to them, only the Wu they held. The next time we see them I will look in to it."

"...Fine." Zack sighed, flopping down on a nearby chair. "I want to be the most powerful caster, no _need_ to be...The air around her felt so powerful, but tainted with something familiar but I can't think of it!"

" _Tainted_ you say?"

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **Notes:** Like I said, a smaller chapter then the last two. The next chapter will have Jacklyn working with her robots. I know I promised in the last chapter it would be in here, but I couldn't make it work. So the next chapter will have it. The only thing I could do was have someone mention it, like an introduction for the technology to come.

I will be using some of the episodes, like in the last chapter, but changing some important events. Just to help me along and build some foundation for the characters before we get deep into Jacklyn's plot, for now it's like were in the kiddie pool. This way I have something later on to work off. It is not like I'm using Original Jack in the middle of the series, we already know how everyone treats and reacts to him.


	15. The Little Moments

_I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, They belong to their own respectful owners. I only own this story and my OC's._

This chapter, more like drabbles really, is something I have wanted to do for a while. I wanted to show some family moments and rules that Jackal has experienced and learned in and with his new family, the hilarious sad, serious and fluffy ones all in Jackal's pov. So all the thoughts are his. He is the newer family member, and what Jack and Jacklyn may think is normal for a family, is probably not all that normal.

If you do not like, do not read.

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

 _-Why Jacklyn is never allowed to cook **EVER** or what happens when Jacklyn makes the family dinner-_

"Dinner is finished!"

When Jacklyn told him and Jack that she was making dinner instead of the chief to celebrate the adoption papers finally going through, he ignored Jack's terrified and slightly excited face and the chefs rapidly paling face as he left, he was too happy! His first home made family dinner, made to celebrate him!

Jackal should have asked why Jack made such a face, and then started to run as fast, and as far as he could. Dying of dehydration from running away would be a kinder fate then _This_. Whatever _This_ is!

 _This_ , as Jackal kindly put it, was what used to be a slab of meat, steak if he remembered correctly. Only it doesn't look like it anymore. It is now a vomit green color, with bright pink fuzz growing out of it of all things, it looked like it was _twitching_ , and oh is that _teeth_ _growing out of it!?_

" _What is This?"_ _'She has to have noticed that this is not normal, right!? This has to be a joke on the new son that Jacklyn made up!'_

"I made steak! I worked very hard on it...I wanted you to have the very best for today." Jacklyn's earnest face and bright, happy eyes told Jackal, that no, this was not a joke, and yes, Jacklyn worked _so_ hard on his meal with only the best intentions- _Oh_ , and now the guilt has come to kick him in the nuts for even thinking of running away from her.

Too bad though, because you couldn't pay Jackal to even touch that steak. He probably wouldn't get back up after trying it. And there is no way in hell that he was going to let Jack and Jacklyn try to eat it!

" _What did you do to it?! Steaks are not supposed to be green!"_ _'Honesty is the best policy right?'_

Jacklyn made a thoughtful face. "Well, first I put some sauce on it that I made, then I cooked it on high for a hour, after that I added shaved-"

" _What was in the sauce?"_ _'I really don't want to even think about the rest of the process...'_

"Basil, mint-you said you loved that flavor, even if I hated it so I added it for you-, ghost peppers-for a kick-, blueberry juice, sugar, abstinence, two eggs, a little bit of poison ivy, nickel(II) chloride hexahydrate, and-"

"Mama?" Jack softly questioned, who was promptly ignored by the other two.

" _You put alcohol, one known for hallucination, and_ _ **chloride**_ _!? And I'm not even going to mention all those other ingredients! What made you even think that was a good idea!?"_ _'I don't want to know what the rest of the ingredients are!'_

Now Jacklyn was looking annoyed. "It needed salt! Nickel(II) Chloride Hexahydrate is a type of salt! And loads of people on the cooking channel add alcohol to food! So-"

" _Mama?_ The steak is-"

" _How can you be so good at chemistry, yet so bad at cooking?! I thought they were similar?! Does this look normal to you?! Chloride can kill a person! And lets talk about that poison ivy-"_

Now anger has taken control, Jacklyn's cheeks slowly turning a bright red color. "So what if it looks off?! Green is the best color there is! Chemistry _is_ similar, so you can tell that even if it looks off then it will be good, right?!"

" _Oh! So you are telling me you didn't add-"_

" _ **MAMA!"**_

" _ **WHAT!"**_ Jacklyn yelled back, both her and Jackal turning to look at Jack, who was sitting at the dinning room table and pointing at something with wide eyes.

"The food is moving and making funny noises!"

With wide horrified eyes, both Jackal and Jacklyn quickly looked to the steak, which was now crawling across the dinning table towards them and growling, showing off some very _sharp_ teeth.

"JACK, GET UNDER THE TABLE NOW!"

" _WHAT DO WE DO!?"_

"Get the steak knife, stab it-"

" _LOOK OUT!"_

" _ **ARAGRAR!"**_

" _OH GOD_ -"

"MAMA!"

 _'OH MY GOD NO! **JACKLYN!** '_

"NOT THE HAIR! _**NOT THE HAIR-**_ "

 _-Bad/exciting/weird/impossible situations will **always** happen when all three Spicer's go into a town/city together, not counting the Wu-_

" _Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

"Sure it is! Why wouldn't it be?" Jacklyn honestly looked confused about why this idea would be a bad one.

 _'Well, considering **you** bought a rickshaw randomly last week in that town we visited in another country-And I don't even want to think of that 'little' adventure we had that day-, apparently for shit and giggles, even when said rickshaw doesn't look all that safe in the beginning by the way, and then decided to build a robot that could pull it at insane speeds, instead of I don't know-Paying someone to pull it, and after testing said robot just a few days ago at home, **you** decided it wasn't fast enough, so **you** decided to make it as fast as a professional racing car! And oh, **YOU** then had the thought to go into the nearby city to test it out as a family outing and bonding trip!'_

" _...Just a feeling."_

"Well push those feelings away! Are you ready Jack?"

"Yeah!"

"Jackal?"

Jackal couldn't help but think he was the only sane one. _'At least Jacklyn had the foresight to cover everyone in padding and safety gear...'_ Small mercies. _"Not really, no."_

"Jack! Start the count down please." Jackal's eye twitched, Jacklyn straight up ignored his answer.

"Okay! To the count of three! _ONE!_ "

By now everyone on the nearby sidewalk was crowding and watching what Jackal knew was a very strange sight. Three weirdos in a rickety rickshaw, all dressed in safety suits and helmets, and of course you couldn't forget the robot, that looked like _Sonic the Hedgehog_ of all things, getting ready to pull said rickshaw.

" _TWO!_ "

Jackal gulped, feeling his heart starting to pound as Jacklyn ready a remote control to start the robot.

 _'Dear any and all holy and unholy beings that may or may not exist, please do not let today be the day we die because of a insane individual **coughJacklyncough** decided this would be a good idea!'_

" _THREE!_ "

"GO SONIC GO!" Jacklyn laughed, almost insanely Jackal noticed, as she happily slammed her hand on the control.

" _ **!"**_

If Jackal could scream, he would! Dust and derby flew by as everything started to blur as the robot picked up the paste. Screams and yelling passing him by, colors blurring making his eyes swirl. His hands were practically glued to his seat as to not fly off from the speed. Tears started forming as he was pushed back from the high winds. He couldn't breath! His heart was going to explode from how hard it was pounding! Why did he let Jacklyn do this-

"LOOK OUT!"

 **-CRASH- -BANG-**

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

With barley a warning, the rickshaw crashed into a vegetable stand. Cabbages flew up into the air as wood exploded from the impact. Jackal curled up, breathing heavily, trying to calm down after he slammed down into the ground. After a few moments of quite, Jackal took off his helmet and looked up.

All three of them were in the middle of a destroyed stand in what looked like a street market, wood and cabbages surrounded them. Jacklyn was uncurling, showing Jack was under her. Jackal sighed in relief at seeing them unharmed besides a few scratches. Looking around, and ignoring the crowed and the man standing not too far away that was starting to turn a nasty shade of purple, Jackal noticed the robot was still standing with no dents whatsoever, Jackal felt irrational annoyance flare up at seeing it tapping it's feet like it was _board_.

 _'That motherfuc-'_

"MY CABBAGES!"

All three jumped up at the yell, Jacklyn keeping Jack in her arms, turning to see the man storming up to them.

Seeming to think fast, with Jack still in her hold, Jacklyn grabbed his arm and started pulling him after her as she started to run! Jackal nearly tripped, almost dropping his helmet.

"RUN!" Jacklyn yelled, making him run faster as the man behind them got closer.

 _'WHAT?!'_

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! START SHIFTING ASS!"

"YOU GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVE RUINED MY CABBAGES!"

"I'LL SEND YOU A CHECK!"

 _'WHY ME~'_ Comical tears flew as Jackal started running by Jacklyn and Jack, who was laughing up a storm finding this whole situation hilarious.

"GO SONIC GO!"

Soon a blue blur shot towards them at Jack's call, who was waving a very familiar remote control. Jackal's and Jacklyn's eyes widen at the sight.

"WHEN DID YOU GET THAT JACK?!"

 _'NONONONONONONONO-'_

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _-Jack plays dress up very **seriously** or when Jack wants to be a princess, he will be the most beautiful one ever dammit!-_

Jackal grew up around very traditional ideals in the orphanage, not that he ever followed them and he hated them with a passion that was best left unsaid for now, so when Jack asked Jacklyn for a princess dress after watching a marathon of Disney movies, Jackal almost expected for Jacklyn to freak out. Almost.

Instead Jacklyn didn't even bat a eye and just nodded. "Sure, as long as I get to dress up with you. Jackal do you want a dress too?"

Jackal is still not sure what had happened after that, it is a still bit fuzzy, but all he knew was that it lead to him wearing a long sleeved, flowing red and white stripped dress that went pass his feet by a few good inches. It was a beautiful dress, comfy too but he will never say that out loud, and most importantly a tripping hazard. Luckily he was aloud to go barefoot. But the best part was Jack's face when they were all dressed up to play with him. It lit up, nothing but joy in his eyes.

Jacklyn was wearing a puffy longed sleeve dark red dress that stopped at her ankles, the skirt flaring out a bit. There was a black bow rapped around the waist finishing off the simple look.

Jack was wearing a bright red ball gown, with shades of orange shinning through as he twirled about. But the cutest thing in Jackal's opinion was the plastic crown an his head, fake rubies and diamonds glittering in the light.

 _'At least I hope it's fake. It's not like it's real, right?...Nah.'_

"So, what do you want to do today Princess Jack?" Jacklyn questioned.

"Hmmmm..." Jack pouted in thought. "Ah! I want to have a ball!"

" _A ball?"_

"Yeah! Like the one Cinderella went to."

And have a ball they did. Apparently Jacklyn's mansion had a ball room - "It's mostly for charity balls and party's that my Mother used to throw here"- After inviting all of her staff, and Jackal making sure that Jacklyn did not cook anything, they had a ball/party in full swing!

Jackal was shocked when no one mentioned that him and Jack were in dresses, or even made disgusted looks. Jacklyn noticed his confused look. "What's up?"

Jackal hesitated for a moment. _"Why did you let the both of us dress up in dresses?"_ _'Although I'm still questioning how you got me into one.'_

Jacklyn snorted. "Clothing has no gender, humans are the ones who enforce that idea that dresses are only for women. A few hundred years ago, men wore dresses no problem! If my son wants to play princess, which girls can play no question asked yet boys somehow can't, then I will let him. Girls can wear boy clothing with almost no problem, along playing the so called 'boy games' and with 'boy toys'. But when a boy dresses up in girl clothing, and play with the so called 'girly toys', suddenly it's a bad thing to do. I don't care what people think. I will not repress my son, if he wants to wear a dress, then he can wear one." Jackal blinked at Jacklyn's far off expression.

" _Why do the workers not say anything?"_ Jackal couldn't help but ask after Jacklyn seemed to come to.

"Well, they have seen me in a man's suit before for one," Jacklyn smirked. "I was trying to look like my Grandfather on my Mother's side when he was younger. Picture a hit-man or a mafia boss." Jackal shivered at the thought, imagining Jacklyn in a fedora and pin-stripped suit, waving around a gun. "And also, this isn't the first time Jack's dressed up. They also know any rude words will get them fired immediately."

Jacklyn shook her head, putting on a smile. "Come on, it's almost Jack's bed time. Can you go get him and bring him to my room, I need to talk to Sebastian before I head up."

Jackal nodded in agreement as Jacklyn left. After dipping and driving around the crowed, he found Jack dancing with one of the heads of security, Light. Jackal walked up and tapped Light's shoulder lightly.

Light stopped and looked back with a polite smile. "Oh! Do you want a dance too?"

Jackal shook his head, feeling a blush coming up. Jackal was thankful for his mime makeup covering his whole face. _"No, it is time for Jack to go to bed."_

"Ahh~" Jack frowned as Light gave his hand to Jackal. "Do I have too?"

" _Yes, but Jacklyn wanted you to go to her room first?"_ Jackal blinked at Jack's sudden excited expression.

"Thank you for the dance!" After a quick curtsy, Jack latched onto Jackal. "Come on~"

When both got there, Jacklyn was waiting for them. Sitting at her vanity with a music box in her hands. Jack quickly tugged Jackal over, only letting go when he jumped on Jacklyn's lap.

Jacklyn smiled as she started to wind up the music box. "We usually brush each others hair, taking turns, while we listen to a music box." Jacklyn explained before sitting the box down, opening the lid.

Soft bells playing a waltz filled the air. His shoulders relaxed at the soothing music, only to jolt when a hair brush was suddenly shoved in front of his face. Jackal blinked down at Jacklyn.

"This is a family tradition," Jacklyn raised a eyebrow in challenge. "You will brush my hair as I brush Jack's, then we will swap. Just stand behind me."

 _'Family tradition...'_

Jackal took the hair brush with numb hands. With blank eyes, and a numb heart, he watched Jacklyn and Jack turn to face the mirror, Jacklyn starting to softly brush Jack's hair, loving smiles on their faces.

With a gulp and shaking hands, Jackal started to brush Jacklyn's long hair.

His heart started feeling lighter as the music continued after a few minutes. Jackal blinked back the tears that he wanted to shed, as a grin started to take up his whole face.

 _'Family traditions, huh?'_ Jackal glanced up to look in the mirror, seeing all three of them together in the reflection and the air filled with quite talking and soft bells. _'I could get use to this.'_

 _-Paperwork is **EVIL** or the strange/hilarious/insane things Jacklyn does to try to get out of having to do paperwork-_

" _...Jacklyn why are you dressed like that? Don't you have paperwork? Sebastian is hunting for you with a scary look in his-"_

"Jacklyn? Who is this Jacklyn?! I am JACK SPICER, evil boy genius!"

Now Jackal could admit, she did really look like a bizarre version of a older, gothic Jack. With a long black trench coat, black boots, a short red spiky wig with swirly goggles strapped on, and with some black eyeliner put on in a weird fashion, Jackal could only look at the other bewildered. _'She really worked hard on this, but...'_

" _Jack is in his room-"_

"SHHHH!" Jacklyn quickly covered his mouth, even though he is signing, not talking. "You will ruin the illusion!"

" _There is no illusion! You know you will only get Sebastian more angry-"_

" _My Lady~"_ A faint call sounded out, coming from around the corner that was behind them.

"I have too go now! Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, AWAY!" And with that, Jacklyn practically flew down the hallway with a over dramatic crackle that would make any cartoon villain proud.

Jackal could only silently sigh as Sebastian soon followed her with a large malicious grin.

"My Lady! You now I can just give you more paperwork, enough to cover the entire room!"

" _EEP!"_

 _'At least this one is safer then her last attempt. Who tries to jump out the fifth story window, yelling that you are leaving like a ninja of all things!...'_

 **-CRASH!-**

 _'…..Only Jacklyn.'_

 _-Why Jacklyn celebrates her birthday a week after the actual day **or** people cope in different ways-_

Jackal hesitated in the door way biting his lip, not really knowing if he should get Jacklyn's attention, or if he should go get help.

Since the start of the day, Jacklyn had been here. _'Here'_ being a small dusty storage room filled with boxes. Jacklyn was sitting in a dusty chair, staring blankly into a dirty full length antique mirror that was in between some boxes. She has not moved, not talked, not even left for anything to eat and it was already getting dark!

Jackal had no idea why no one was bothered too much about this. All Jack did was shrug and say "Mama always goes there around this time.", like it was normal! All the workers say that they have learned to just wait in till Jacklyn leaves the room to stuff her with food and water, or wait in till her Mother comes to get her.

 _'This can't be normal or healthy...Fuck it.'_

Just when Jackal was about to go to Jacklyn, a hand softly touched his shoulder. Jackal quickly turned on his heel, startled that someone else was here after all the responses he got from everybody.

The person behind him was a older women in a long silver dress, blond hair done up in a bun, watching him in curiosity with bright hazel eyes. "Hello."

Jackal shifted away from her, seeing that he was too close after he turned. _"Hello. I am Jackal Spicer. Who are you?"_

A smile grew on her face, one that made her look years younger. "I am Beatrice Spicer, you can call me Grandma. Jacklyn has told me so much about you."

Jackal's mind took a moment to process this. This women is his Grandmother? Jacklyn's Mother? Now that he is looking more closely, he can see some similarity. The same nose, ans the same high cheek bones.

"I am sorry it took this long to meet you. I was need elsewhere."

Jackal waved off her apologizes. Although it was nice to know that Beatrice, no Grandma, accepted him, he had more pressing matters to think about. He could get to know Grandma better at a later date.

" _It is fine. But Jacklyn..."_ Jackal gestured to where Jacklyn was sitting.

Beatrice's eyes dimmed and became shadowed as her smile left her. "Yes, that is why I have came here. It is around that _time_ after all..."

 _'That time?'_ Jackal's mind started working at a fast pace, trying to figure out what was going on. _"What exactly is she doing?"_

"...Coping." And with that Beatrice glided into the small room toward Jacklyn. Jackal watch as she keeled down in front of Jacklyn, reaching out to cup her face and hold one hand, whispering so softly that Jackal couldn't make out what she was saying.

Softly closing the door, Jackal decided this was something that no one else should see, something private.

As he numbly walked to his room, one question floated in his mind.

 _'What is she coping for?'_

 _- **NEVER** interrupt Jacklyn's experiments or Jacklyn's definition of 'Experiments' is...different-_

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Jackal was having a good day. Key word 'was'. Jacklyn had told them that she had some work to do in her lab, so he had spent his time reading while Jack was playing with some action figures when the mansion started _shaking_.

 _ **-BOOOOOOOM-**_

Without a thought, Jackal shot up and ran to the lab in the basement. He knew Jack was okay, he was with Jackal at the time, but what about Jacklyn?!

It never crossed his mind that all of the 'excitement' was _because_ of Jacklyn. That was a mistake on his part.

When he was at the bottom of the stairs, the lab door was slammed open, a white and red blur rolling out. Jackal didn't have time to blink, let alone move, before the blur body slammed him! Jackal could only silently grunt in pain as he felt his back hit the stairs.

"Sorry!"

Hands gripped his arms harshly, dragging up some stairs. When Jackal opened his eyes, all he saw was...Periwinkle?

At the bottom of the stairs, the basement floor was covered in some type of periwinkle bubbly goop. Jackal lifted a hand to touch it when-

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

He was quickly pulled away from it. Jackal turned his head around to see Jacklyn in her white lab coat, that had a few stains on it. That was when it finally hit him.

" _What did you do?"_

"I told you I was experimenting! And this is what came out of it. Now don't touch it, it could eat through skin for all I know." Jacklyn looked over the goop with a critical eye.

" _How did it get like this?"_ Jackal questioned as he carefully stood, keeping a eye out on the goop.

"Hm? Oh, I have no idea." Jacklyn admitted with a shrug.

 _'What did you just say!?' "You have no idea!? What kind of experiment did you do?!"_

"I was just mixing whatever to find out what it did. That is the point of experimenting, to find new things, find what what reacts to what, and find out what the results do and prove."

 _'That is twisting the definition so much that it's not called experimenting anymore! I know your just doing it for giggles!'_ Jackal chocked as Jacklyn keeled down a few steps away from the goop.

"Could you go get me some pork, a few sticks, and some silverware?"

" _Why do you need all that?"_ 'When you have a mess to be cleaning up.'

"Well, pork is the closet thing to human skin I can get to without sticking my own hand in. Then I need to find out how it reacts to metal and wood, so if skin option is out-"

" _You are going to stick things in that goop!? Why don't you just clean it up?! You only really need the pork, right? To see if you can touch it?"_

"Now where is the fun in that? And like I said this is the point of experiments! So, want to help me?"

Jackal met Jacklyn's puppy dog eyes head on, and without any hesitation or guilt signed one thing in response.

" _ **No."**_

 _-Love comes in many forms or how Love can **destroy** and change a person forever-_

Jackal knew it had to be done, He had to tell Jacklyn, get it over with! No matter how nervous or how freaked out he is getting.

"Jackal, what did you want to tell me? You look like your having a panic attack."

They were both alone, sitting across from one another on a pair of couches in Jacklyn's room. Jackal was starting to regret saying he wanted a private chat with her. 'Best to get it over quickly. Like ripping off a bandage, or like stabbing your eye out.

 _"I like men!"_ Jackal signed as fast as he could, hoping that Jacklyn wouldn't kick him out.

"...And I like everybody. What's your point?" Jacklyn honestly looked confused at Jackal's confession. "Is there someone you have a crush on? Do I need to give someone the shovel talk!" The malicious grin growing on Jacklyn's face told Jackal that she was looking forward to a 'shovel talk' a bit too much.

" _You mean you don't care that I am attracted to men?"_ Jackal had to make sure.

"Love is love, and love is free. I don't know why people have to complicate it so much." Jacklyn shrugged and leaned back onto the couch. "You can love anybody you want to. I will only try to stop it if it looks like it is getting abusive."

" _The other teens at the orphanage...They..."_ Jackal held back a sob as memories he had pushed back came to mind. He forced his hands to continue to sign, he had to let this out. He had to! _"They killed the one I loved just because he was a boy! We were only fourteen! And they got away with it!"_

Jackal didn't notice Jacklyn shooting up, tears fell as he started loosing himself to all the memories. Heartbreaking sobs shook his whole body, letting out all his pain. _'Why?!_ _ **WHY!?**_ _'_ Jackal stilled when arms wrapped around his shoulders, a hand petting his head in a soothing manner.

"I am so sorry. No one should have to go through that." Jackal curled up, leaning on the other body. "Love can destroy a person, in this life and to the next. It will always follow you, and you can only hope that you may gain either another love, it is okay to still love the first, or to have somebody to lean on. You know a long time ago I had a horrible time with love, almost like it was in a past life, it broke me and changed me. And that is okay!"

 _'I have never had anybody to lean on...Not since Leo...'_ Jackal continued to sob, not able to stop his tears. Jacklyn just went on whispering comforting words and letting him know that she was there for him always.

 _'Is this what family is like? To have somebody to lean on? To always love you and be in your corner?'_

 _-Robots butlers are now a thing or **JACKBOTS ATTACK!** -_

" _All right I'll bite, what are you working on?"_

Jacklyn was now arms deep in some black and gold metal, robotic skeleton. Jackal had just been passing through, when he noticed her working on something with a wide grin. That worried him more then it should.

"I am making Jackbots!" Jacklyn crackled as she screwed in another piece needed.

" _Jackbots? What is that?...And what's up with that name?"_ It seemed a bit uncreative coming from her.

"Their like...Robot butlers." Jacklyn said, with a very uncertain look. "And they were always called that."

" _I really don't like that pause there. Look, just tell me are they going to explode like that last robot you made?"_

"If they take enough hits they will... _Or is that because of the metals he used?_ " Jackal couldn't hear what she muttered at the end, and that only made him worry all the more.

" _I thought they were only butlers, not fighters-"_ Jackal shook his head. _"Never mind, I don't want to know. Just make sure to be more careful with these ones."_

"Man, you suck the fun right out of it."

 _'Who is the parent supposed to be!?'_

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

I really liked how this came out! We learned a little bit about Jackal's past, and see some family moments. I will do another chapter like this later on, but have it in Jack's pov instead. This one was mostly Jackal and Jacklyn with Jack only playing a side note, so I want one that will mostly center around Jack.


	16. We All Fall Down

_I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story and my OC's._

Even though I have already decided who will be paired up with who, it may take awhile for them to actually get together. I don't want them too just be together right away with no reason or with no attraction/feeling between them, I want to build it up to that point.

So I have the idea for Jacklyn and/or Jackal to flirt and have romantic moments with some of the other characters to pass the time in till they get paired up permanently, even if I can see Jacklyn still flirting with anyone after being paired up _just because she can_. And because nightmaster000 gave me quite the hilarious idea for Jacklyn.

I may also just like the idea of Jacklyn being a huge flirt with anyone and everyone later on...

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

 _(What has this thing done to her?! Is her wants and desires still hers? Her fears and love? Her very DNA?! How could she not notice? What has it done to her family!? No... **NO** -)_

Now Jacklyn is not naive, she knew she would have to physical fight other people eventually, so she started working on her plans for such a occasion. Jacklyn had a few ideas on how to fight the others, but nothing concrete. The cartoon is shaping up to be very uncanon so far, not that it is just a cartoon anymore. For all she knows the monks could be stronger then they were portrayed. So when her plan lead up to something she had never thought of, Jacklyn was not surprised.

 _(All she could was stare as her mind whirled and heart tightened. It never crossed her mind that something like this could have happened. How could she have predicted this, when it seemed so impossible? Where did she go wrong?...Maybe she shouldn't have gone after the Wu...)_

No, what shocked her was the effect she had on others, it never crossed her mind that she could have that of a big impact. The butterfly effect...or something more sinister?

 _(It had taken her too long to notice, how was she supposed to fix this!?...Can she even fix this?...Does she even want to? She was so tired.)_

But after seeing the way her magic twist and the other snapped, snarling with darken eyes that had a strange light to them and a unhinged look, Jacklyn knew she had to watch her next step carefully. It could mean everything crumbling around her, dying in a bloody mess like her last life, destroying the other or her making everything work despite the odds.

 _(She never had the best luck, just look at how she died!...She was so screwed...She never had a chance did she?)_

It was too bad that she found out too late just what had Sarah done all those years ago, what she had gifted her and what said gift _can_ and was _willing_ to do for her. Without her permission or consent.

 _(What exactly had Sarah given her!? No, the better question is why. Just, how and why!?...How could she have never thought of to search for answers? Too look in the books for some clues for what is around her neck! Was she truly that blind or was something else at play? She is so idiotic.)_

All Jacklyn could do was hope and plan for any obstacles. It seems this war will never end, will it?

 _(No plans could have prepared her for this war, what happened after all the players were in place, after all the main and side characters were seen and known, what happened after she let her guard down! Hoping can only get you so far in life. And Jacklyn ran out of it a long time ago.)_

* * *

Now in hindsight, this _may_ have been a stupid idea. Jacklyn wasn't too proud to admit that sometimes her plans explode spectacularly in her face, like most of her experiments now that she thinks about it.

But the sad thing is that this plan was _after_ her first plan during a fight for a Wu, the Culver Crystal, was shot to hell because after a huge earthquake, made by the Fist of Tebigong because _someone_ had the bright idea to use it while they were all on a _mountain_ filled with **caves** , Jacklyn fell into a huge cavern along with a monk!

And there was telling what had happened to Jack and Jackal! What if one of them fell as well!

So Jacklyn decided her next plan of action was to travel with the monk to get out, one that has already shown hostility to her by the way, which was the stupid part of her plan. She should have stayed put and suffered in till Jackal got help, found her if he fell as well or figured a way to get her out.

But lets backtrack, Jacklyn was getting ahead of herself again. Being in her situation can do that to a person.

* * *

"You know, I wonder if Undertale exists here..." Jacklyn muttered to herself as she walked up the mountain trail, looking for any sign of the Wu or a hole now that idea popped up in her mind. _'What kind of soul would I have? A new one? A mixed one? Determination or Perseverance?...Or a_ _ **broken**_ _one? Shattered or ripped-'_

"Mama?" Jacklyn glanced down to see Jack tugging on her dress. "When can we take a break? I'm tired!" Jack whined, pouting.

Jacklyn looked to Jackal in question, who was fiddling with the Third-Arm Sasha that was around his waist. "The hill seems to be slowly evening out..." Jacklyn trailed off, looking down at the tracker in her hand. "Do you think it is in a clearing up ahead?"

Jackal tilted his head in thought. _"...I think so...But that means the others can see it as well, we should hurry."_

"After we search the next clearing we can take a short break." Jacklyn nodded at Jackal. "If we run into any other takers, then don't be afraid to use your magic to cause some chaos and confusion. In all the chaos, I will take the Wu if it is in sight. If it is not, then we will use the confusion to find it or leave if it is not there." Jacklyn looked down at Jack, her eyes grave and serious. "Jack if you run into trouble, _get out of it_. Call those Jackbots I made, they are never to far away from us. Or get to me or Jackal for safety, try not to leave our sides though if you can help it. Or stay behind some rocks or something, anything but getting hurt!" Jacklyn only looked away after seeing Jack nod in agreement. "Lets go then, we have a Wu to find!"

Dragging a pouting Jack by the hand, Jacklyn and Jackal speed walked the rest of the way up the bumpy hill. _'God, this makes me wish I had my own Dojo...maybe I could clone him?...Thoughts for later.'_ Jacklyn dismissed seeing the clearing up ahead. The tracker showing that the Wu was not too far off.

Jacklyn could have laughed at the irony, just when she put her foot down in the rocky clearing, a green dragon and golum flew down as well. Touching the ground as her feet settle. It was too much like a cartoon, everyone arriving at the same time for a battle! That rarely happens in real life... _'But this is my new 'real' life. I will have to adapt to this worlds logic.'_

As the monks jumped off Dojo, Jacklyn glanced to Jackal. "Well, it seems like my plan is a go?" Jacklyn quickly moved Jack behind a nearby boulder, waiting for the battle to begin. "Unless you have a better one that is?"

" _Chaos it is."_ When Zack was off the golum, Jackal shot off like a snake.

When he got close enough to Zack, he twisted his arms as if swinging a lasso above his head. Just as Zack turned to him, he threw the inadvisable rope around the blond. You could see his trench coat bunching up as if something was tied tightly around him.

"WHAT?!" Zack yelled as Jackal leaned back, then used all his strength to swing Zack back!

"How is he-?" Kimiko gasped in shock, watching Zack fly up in the air.

"Ant that like the box?" Clay questioned, scratching his head.

"Can anyone do that?" Omi wondered aloud in awe. "This is the second time we have seen somebody do this."

"I certainly can't..." Raimundo muttered, trying to figure out just what is happening. _'Is this really the same thing that Adler did? It looks more...clean. Like a seasoned fighter preforming a punch versus a amateur fighter.'_ "Dojo...?"

"Magic can do a lot of strange things kid, some you never even thought about or even _want_ to think about." Dojo lectured as he shrunk, scratching his red rash.

Just as Zack was about to hit the ground, Jackal jerked his body forward, quickly turning his body so the Zack was jerked away and straight into the monks!

"MOVE!" Clay bellowed, throwing himself out the way. Rolling his body across the clearing as to not get hit.

Raimundo followed his fellow monk quickly, flipping himself out of the line of fire. Omi tried to as well, but tripped on Dojo, who was trying to slither away, and fell onto Kimiko. Kimiko gasped, eyes widening as she fell, watching Zack fly towards them.

"Oh, man!" Kimiko screamed just before Zack crashed into the three. Zack crashed into three at high speeds, making them all fly back at his landing. Soon they came to a crashing stop a few feet away, close to a cliff edge. Screams and groans of pain soon coming from the pile of people, but none knocked out.

Jacklyn smirked, silently moving about to find the Wu while Jackal got ready for another move. _'I love it when a plan comes together~'_ She glanced down at the tracker, brows frowning at what it was telling her. It said it was in the clearing, but nothing was in sight! _'Is it really that small? Maybe it is behind a boulder?'_

"And what are _you_ doing?"

Jacklyn stifled a gasp and forcefully relaxed her body, then she slowly turned her head to meet emerald eyes head on. "I don't believe was have been formally introduced...?" Jacklyn trailed off, raising a eye brow in question. Even if she knew who he was, he didn't know that and she didn't want to come off as a stalker. All she got in turn was a smirk with a snort. _'Lovely, and now this is happening-'_

Jackal grinned as the three slowly stood. After seeing the invisible rope was still around Zack, Jackal pulled him around again without any hesitation. Omi watched with wide eyes as Kimiko was still groaning in pain. With determination Omi straightened and started running towards Jackal!

"You will stop this instant!" Omi cried out, jumping up and launching himself in the air, kicking his leg out.

With his grin still in place, Jackal took a step to the side just when Omi was about to kick him. Omi cried out in pain as he crashed into the ground, rolling and slamming into a boulder. As Omi laid gasping in pain, a small pale face with red eyes peeked out from the other side of the boulder.

 _'Nice try kid~'_ Jackal silently snorted, only to choke when he turned his head back to see a huge blond cowboy a few feet away raising the Fist of Teibgong in the air! _'Is he really that stupid!? We are on a mountain-'_

"FIST OF TEBIGONG!"

Everyone jerked and looked to see Clay swinging his fist down. Just as the Wu slammed down on the ground, a shock wave, like a earthquake tore across the clearing. Everything shook and creaked, Jacklyn knew that the clearing was going to crumble and cave in. With panicked eyes, Jacklyn caught Jack's. Jack's wet horrified and scared eyes. Jack scrambled out from behind the boulder, trying to run to her.

"JACK, NO-"

The creaks grew bigger, Jackal lost his hold on Zack, making him slam into Kimiko again. The boulders shook and fell, making everyone fall to their knees, trying to stay alive.

"MAMA!"

Jacklyn could hear screams, the sound of falling rocks, and felt the feeling of weightlessness for a brief moment, then darkness and nothingness took over her mind and body.

 _ **-?, With Jacklyn-**_

Pain. A painful splitting headache was what she woke up to. With a moan of discomfort, Jacklyn slowly opened her eyes. Speckle of lights blurred around the dark. Taking a deep breath, she blinked a few times to get used to the dark. After a few moments, she was able to see clearly.

There was a hole above her, covered by what seems like a boulder. Turning her head slightly to the left, she saw a landslide of mud and rocks, missing her by a mere few inches. _'I could have died-JACK! JACKAL!'_

Jacklyn shot up, ignoring the sharp pain to look at her surroundings. She was laying on a rocky floor in a underground cave, there was barley any light, but yet she could see clearly? _'Different universe, different laws of physics.'_

"Uhhrg..."

Her head moved so fast she was shocked it didn't fly off. To the right, a few feet away from her was a body. Jacklyn quickly got up and tipped/limped her way to the body. "Please don't be dead, please don't be a dead body...!" Jacklyn mummer to herself in panic, only to gasp at seeing Raimundo laying there.

Jacklyn swiftly got on her knees to check him over. _'When I fell, he must have fell with me...'_ Jacklyn gulped, checking over his head, and sighed in relief at seeing there was no blood visible. _'Now the question is...'_ Jacklyn narrowed her eyes down at him in thought. _'Do I wake him? Or wait for him to wake up?'_ She could remember him screaming at her the last time, for god only knows what, so it came as no shock that she was hesitant to wake him. What if he tried to hurt her here when no else was here!?

 _'But I have to find Jack and Jackal...Am I truly just going to leave him here? Or should I wait for one of the others to find me? But what if they fell as well?'_ Jacklyn closed her eyes. All she could see was her son's scared, teary eyes starring back at her. _'Well, that answers some questions. Now the last one, do I leave him here?'_

"Rhuu..."

 _'Damn my conscious!'_

 _ **-?. With Jackal-**_

 _'He was that stupid.'_ Jackal snorted, looking down at the cowboy. _'That, or, he had no common sense whatsoever!.'_

After falling down into the cave below, and luckily not breaking anything, Jackal blacked out for a few. After coming to, and making sure nothing was broken, he saw that the blond cowboy was laying not too far from him. Then Jackal had to hold back the urge to kick while he was knocked out. This idiot could have killed them all, or at the least permanently hurt them all!

Jackal closed his eyes, trying to recall what had happened before he fell. He remembered Jacklyn falling with the tan boy, he had lost sight of Jack and the yellow one when the rocks shot up-or was it him falling down?-then...then...Jackal sighed, he had nothing else to go on. With a frustrated, silent sigh, Jackal kicked a nearby rock.

"What...i-in.."

Jackal glanced down, it seems like the cowboy was waking up. Jackal slowly keeled down and loomed over the other. _'This is going to be fun!'_ If only others could hear his sarcasm.

Blue eyes slowly opened, unfocused. Blinking a few times, then black eyes met focused blue.

"What in tarnation!" He gasped, shooting up only to fall back down. Jackal caught him before he could fall flat on his face. Jackal then guided him to lean against the cave wall. As the other tried to get his bearings, Jackal could only rub his forehead as if in pain.

 _'This is going to be fun...I hope Jack and Jacklyn are doing okay...'_

 _ **-?, With Jack-**_

"Are you alright?" Omi questioned, sitting by the curled up boy. "It was a big fall!"

Luckily Omi had been able to grab onto the paler boy, making sure the both of them landed safely and without injury. But soon after everything had settled down, the other curled up into a ball and started crying. Omi had no idea what to do in this situation, he never even met a younger child then himself!

"I-I..." Jack lifted his head with a loud wail. "I WANT MY MAMA~"

"Please do not cry!" Omi opened his arms as if to hug the other boy, but stopped at the last moment. "I promise you I will get you to your Mother!" Omi blurted out without thinking, willing to do about just anything to make the other stop crying. It did not leave a good feeling inside of himself to see others cry.

Jack sniffed, and looked at Omi with a pout and tears sparkling in his eyes, threatening to fall. "...You promise?" Mama had told him that he shouldn't go with strangers, but how else was he going to find her? Besides, this boy looked to be about his age, so it shouldn't be too bad right?

Omi hurriedly nodded. "Yes! I promise you!" Omi stood swiftly, holding out a hand to the other. "My name is Omi! It is good to meet you!"

Jack softly took the offered hand, and refused to let go even when he got to his feet. Jack blinked in confusion at Omi's wording. "Good? Isn't it, 'It is nice to meet you?'?" Jack raised his free hand to wipe his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears.

"That too!" Omi waved off, then turned and started leading Jack down the cave with a bright grin. "Let us find my friends and your family!"

 _ **-Outside the caves on the mountain, with Kimiko-**_

"What are we going to do!" Kimiko panicked, running her hands through her blue hair. Her, Dojo, Zack, and Wuya had flew off the side of the cliff and landed on a ledge. "What do we do!?"

"Calm down kid!" Dojo made calming motions with his hands. "Panicking is not going to help us."

Zack snorted and called down his golum. "Well, I'm off to find the wu-"

Kimiko suddenly turned, snagging his trench coat in her hands and pulled him down to eye level with her. "You are going to help me find my friends in this mess, with your so called _'powerful earth magic'_ , and you are going to do it **now**."

Ignoring Wuya's disapproving look, Zack gulped and gave a nervous smile. Kimiko's eyes showed him a world of pain he could be in if he didn't giver her the answer she wanted.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

 _ **-With Jacklyn-**_

"Hey?" Jacklyn softly poked Raimundo's cheek. "Hey!" Jacklyn called louder after seeing him not stirring.

"Not now Omi...Just a few more minutes..." Raimundo grumbled, turning his body the other way away from Jacklyn.

Jacklyn's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I am not Omi." Raimundo stilled at the unexpected voice. "And I would hate to have to leave you all alone in this cave."

Jacklyn flinched back when Raimundo suddenly flew up into sitting position. With wide eyes he jerked his head to look at her. "You-!"

"Me~" Jacklyn did the jazz hands with a deadpan face. "Are you okay though? You were out for awhile."

"I..." Raimundo checked himself over, then nodded at Jacklyn. "I'm fine. Do you know where we are?"

"In a underground cave most likely." Jacklyn gestured to the nearby landslide. "I landed over there, so it is not a stretch to think the others fell as well."

Jacklyn stood, still keeping an eye on the other. "Now I am willing to _wait_ for you to get up, so we can find a way out."

Raimundo flushed, jerking his head away from her line of sight. Jacklyn started to feel the worry and anger building up in her at his silence, she did not have time for him to make up his mind! Her family could be hurt down here! "I did not have have to wait for you, but I did. I have family missing or dead right now, I have no idea if they fell too. And one of them is my _five year old son_! So either you get up or I leave your ass here and now."

After a few minutes, with wide eyes he got up and started walking down the passage way at her stern warning. She sighed, pulling back her worry and anger so she only felt a little agitation left over. There was no need for her to snap right now, it would only make things worst. _'Boys, they never change no matter what life your in!'_

Walking in long strides, she soon caught up with him. A awkward and tense silence soon covered them. Jacklyn help back the urge to make a turtle with her hands. _'This is defiantly a awkward turtle moment.'_

"...Raimundo."

Jacklyn nearly jolted back in surprise, not expecting the boy to talk to her. She turned her head to him and glanced around suspiciously. "What?"

He refused to look at her, keeping his eyes either to the cave wall or directly in front of him. "My name is Raimundo...You asked before we fell."

Jacklyn had to hide a smile, he was like a embarrassed little kid. "I wish we could have met in a better situation Raimundo."

Shifting a bit farther away from her, he nodded. "...Me too... _Desculpe por gritar com voce_." Jacklyn strained to hear what he whispered in the end, but decided not to question it. Portuguese was not one of the languages she learned, figures right?

"...Want to play a game?" Jacklyn questioned, not wanting the silence to over take them again. It wasn't like they always had to be at each other throats right? It pays to be polite and friendly.

"A game?" Raimundo finally turned to look at her in bewilderment. "You want to play a game while we are trapped and lost in a unknown underground cave." He started in a deadpan voice, as if he couldn't believe that she just suggested that.

"It is either that or we stew in silence, letting our minds go to the worst case scenarios." Jacklyn took in a deep breath, trying not to imagine her sons laying dead somewhere. "So, I will go first! What is your favorite color?"

"... _Red_." Raimundo twitched, eyes narrowing. "Yours?"

"Green!...When did you become a monk?"

Cue suspicious glare. "...About four days ago."

"...Your fucking with me. There is no way you can do that kind of flipping with only a few days training! You went a few _feet_ in the air! I call bullshit!"

A sudden laugh, surprising the both of them, flew out of Raimundo's mouth.

Jacklyn smiled. _'Maybe this won't be too bad!'_

Famous last words.

 _ **-With Jackal-**_

"Well, what do we do now Mr. Mime?" Clay sifted his feet, getting ready for a fight.

Jackal silently snorted, looking the other up and down in annoyance. _'He really can't believe we are going to fight in a place that could cave in on us...right?'_

The other's unwavering fighting stance told Jackal the answer he needed to know.

Resisting the urge to facepalm, Jackal reached out and pulled out a small PDA out from his pocket. Jacklyn made sure he had one, knowing that not everyone knew sign language. Jackal glanced at the bars on top, no connection, but he could still type on it. Ignoring the cowboy's tense figure, Jackal started typing.

Clay blinked in confusion when the mime started typing, then turned it around so he could read it.

" **There is no point in fighting in this place. We would just make it cave in on us. We need to find the others, I know I have family down here, and I do not want them hurt or you know, dead."**

Clay quickly cleared his throat at the message, not having thought of that. "Sorry, partner. I haven't thought of that..." Clay rubbed his head. "So you want to search together? You wont try to steal my Wu while were at it right?"

" **What do you take me for? I have more important things to be concerned about!"** Jackal has never felt so insulted! The Wu or his family? _'I will always pick my family!'_ Jackal looked the cowboy's ashamed face.

Clay could feel his face redden, knowing that he was messing all this up. _'I really should start thinking before I talk.'_ "Ahm! So let's go...Jackal right?" Clay questioned, trying to remember his name. "My name is Clay."

" **Yes, I'm Jackal Spicer."** Jackal was proud of his name, better then being called Le Mime all the time. **"I wish I could say it was a nice meeting but, you know."** Jackal gestured to the blocked hole above them that Clay had made.

"Ah! Yeah..." Clay shift the Fist of Tebigong in his hold, not really knowing where to go from here. Jackal rolled his eyes, and started strutting down the open passage. "Wait up!" Clay called, jogging to ketch up to Jackal's pace.

 _'This is going to be so much fun.'_

 _ **-With Jack-**_

"And that is how I learned how to do the Tornado Strike!" Omi bragged, still leading Jack down the passage.

"That's amazing!" Jack's eyes sparkled with awe. "Mama said I'm doing well in my lessons! I made my first robot a while ago!" Jack bragged back, puffing his chest out in pride.

"A robot!" Omi gasped. "I have only read about them! I hear they can do anything!"

Jack giggled at Omi's wide eyed look. "It depends how you make them. I-"

Jack was cut off from continuing, the cave started to harshly shake!

"NO-"

"HOLD ON!" Omi yelled, yanking Jack closer, watching for any falling rocks. A soon as it started it stopped.

Jack clutched at the red rob in front of him. "W-What was that!? I..I want Mama and bubby~" Jack could feel the tears coming back. 'I should have stayed with Mama!'

Omi softly shushed the paler boy. "It is fine! I will protect you my friend!"

That stopped Jack instantly. Not paying any attention to Omi's comforting, Jack took in a deep breath, not really believing what he heard.

"Friend...?" _'I've never had a friend before...'_

 _ **-With Kimiko-**_

"YOU IDIOT!" Wuya screeched.

"I can't believe I am agreeing with Wuya, but she is right!" Kimiko huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at Zack in anger.

"Okay! Okay!" Zack waved his arms about in defeat. "So using that spell was a bad idea, okay I get that, but the good news is that-"

"What that you probably hurt the people inside the cave!?" Dojo growled out.

"No! The good thing is, is that we made a way into the underground cave!" Zack pointed down at the hole he made with his magic, puffing out his cheat and lifting his noes up in arrogance. "You can thank me now."

Kimiko scoffed, grabbing his arm. Ignoring his whining, Kimiko scrawled. "I will tank you when you helped me get everybody out of their!" Whit that Kimiko flipped Zack down the hole!

"AHHHH-" Zack screamed as he fell, his scream fading in till there was a thump. "...I'm okay!"

Wuya snorted and fazed down while Dojo rolled his eyes. Kimiko sighed and got ready to jump down.

 _'I really hope everyone is okay...And I hope that those Spicer's haven't done anything to them.'_

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

Translation: these are from Google, so I am sorry if it is wrong.

 **Portuguese-**

Desculpe por gritar com voce. - I'm sorry for screaming at you.


	17. As The Last Pebble Falls

_I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story and my OC's._

Happy late Valentines Day~

I think this is my longest chapter I have ever done.

In this chapter we see how torn Jacklyn is, how one can judge their actions without their reasons and what is good and bad. Jacklyn understands that sometimes criminals are only criminals because they have no other choice, that they have no where else to go. She emphasizes with them, and wants to change that. We also see what Jacklyn is willing to do for her family, what she is willing to become, and then we continue where we left off in the last chapter.

Notes at the end.

I have been reading the reverse!Xiaolin showdown comic on tumble, and I have to say it is really well done and highly entertaining. I love how R!Jack is portrayed in it. I also love how R!Jack and R!Raimundo act towards one another, they act so hilarious together along with R!Kimiko! It is like a comedy act! I highly recommend reading it.

Also R!Jack has given me idea to use for Jacklyn, something like a running gag that I can use in later chapters.

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

 _(What is the difference between right and wrong?)_

Jacklyn remembers the first time she killed another person – In any of her lives that she can remember - clearly, and _very_ vividly.

 _(How is one bad and the other good?)_

It happened on a clear night, when she was just thirteen. She had woken in a fright, sweating and panting feeling that something was wrong at about eleven o'clock.

 _(Who created the very idea of right and wrong?)_

Without a second thought, she had threw herself out of bed. Barely giving herself time to yank her choker off the nightstand by her bed and hastily pulling it on, almost choking herself.

 _(No one knows for sure. But what is in the middle of those ideals? Is there even one?)_

Jacklyn flew out her room, rushing to her son's room. Everything inside her scream that something is deadly wrong. That she needs to get to Jack **now**.

 _(Good is light, lawful, and patient. It is something almost everyone strives for.)_

Her heart felt like it would jump right out her chest as her feet slammed into the wooden floor as she ran as fast as she could.

 _(Evil is dark, sinful, and aggressive. It is something that everyone fears and hates.)_

Soon Jack's door came into view, the feeling growing inside her worsening.

 _(But why is it like that? Animals don't have such ideals. Just instinct to survive and protect.)_

Swiftly stopping, she took in a deep breath. Slowly and quietly opening the door, trying to calm her harshly beating heart.

 _(Honestly it makes no sense. What if you have to steal to feed your family? What if you pull a robin hood and steal for the poor?)_

Red eyes widen, heart stopping. A older women was standing not too far away from where her son was sleeping. A knife glinting in the moon light, raised and ready to strike.

 _(By the law you would be punished no matter the reason, it is not good to steal no matter what the reason is.)_

Her mind went blank, body moving on it's own to stop the other women.

 _(What if you give your own money to the voters and giving money to charity to get support to destroy a building that no one notices or any of the voters use? One the would be replaced with something the voters could use? Give out sweet smiles and kind words that what you are doing is right. Not mentioning that what you plan to get rid of is a apartment, a place where people still live and need?)_

The older one gasped as the smaller one slammed into her. Jacklyn's mind raced as they both fell, the knife hitting the ground and sliding away across the floor.

 _(By the people, it is good. Giving out money to those who need it when you don't have to is a good thing. So what if a building is destroyed, it is not like anyone has noticed it. And it's not like they have ever used the building, so what's the problem? They are doing a good thing by building something new there.)_

Jacklyn gasped in pain as she was thrown off, rolling off as the other got up. Jacklyn shook as she laid in the cold, trying to think of something to do to stop this.

 _(People can do bad things for a good reason, can do good things for a bad reason. Human's are too complicated to put into such simple terms as bad and good...But then why do we use them and follow them?)_

Something flickered in the moon light, Jacklyn tilted her head slightly to see the knife within arms reach.

 _(Then what do you call it? When you have to do these things for the opposite reason?)_

The older women paid her no attention, already turned to get to Jack. Jacklyn's heart and resolve steeled. She reached out and gripped the handle of the knife tightly with her white hand.

 _(What is the gray side? What is it called? Does it have a name like the other two?)_

She never noticed in till it was too late. Jacklyn had literately jumped up and stabbed her in the back.

 _(Why does it have to be one side or the other? Why not both or neither?)_

Blood seeped out, pooling from the wound as the one wounded struggled to breath.

 _(People created the idea of good and evil, of right and wrong. They struggle to keep to one side.)_

A bloody knife raised in the air, and with no hesitation came back down to finish the job.

 _(The gray comes in a variety of shades, some darker and some lighter then the other.)_

A gurgled scream and one last bloody gasp came out, then silence. After a few beats, crying broke through the quiet.

 _(Heylin or Xiaolin?)_

Blood pooled across the floor, staining everything in it's path. All Jacklyn could do was look blankly at her hands. Stumbling to Jack's bed to check on him, her eyes never leaving her hands.

 _(Evil or Good?)_

There is a reason why she always wears her black leather gloves from then on out.

 _(Why do you have to pick a side? Why does it have to be one side?)_

Seeing her white hands covered in blood never left her. She can always see the stain left over, even if she is the only one to see it. No amount of soap or bleach will get it off her!

 _(But it is a lonely road to take. People want one side or the other, never both. They do not understand nor want to understand.)_

But the worst feeling is that she feels guilt over _not_ feeling guilty of killing the women!

 _(No one wants to go over all the different shades, they rather it be in black and white.)_

Is she a monster? Jacklyn could only feel satisfaction, the assassin did not get to her son and now will never be able to.

 _(Could one willingly throw themselves in the darker shade to create the brightest light? To become one with the shadows to enrapture all? The darkness shadow always has the brightness light.)_

Is that so wrong? To want to protect your family even to the death? Jacklyn sure doesn't, but she wonders why she has no guilt over it. She had killed another after all.

 _(The gray is like a ocean, shimmering in all shades and deeper then any other.)_

The assassin made her choice, and has probably killed other children as well if she went after her three year old son! So why should she feel guilt?

 _(The dark creatures try to drag you down into the deep shadowy depths, while the bright creatures try to drag you up out of the ocean all together, choking you and tearing you in to two.)_

So soon she just left it be. But the sight of the blood on her hands never left her.

 _(Did Yin or Yang foresee this happening to their ideals? See how humans twist it to their own needs?)_

…..Why is that?

 _(How to you keep afloat in those treacherous waters where anything could be a lie?)_

She can still see the blood, smell it on her hands, and feel it running down to her arms, hot fluid slowly turning cold, when she takes off her gloves.

 _(Can you become what you hate to make sure something good happens? To complete your objective?)_

It makes her feel sick, but not over having killed the assassin. Maybe she just is sick of all the blood she has seen and felt throughout her life?

 _(What do you do when no one understands?)_

But even if she wakes from nightmares screaming, blood seeping from her hands, pooling at her feet and tainting her very soul, Jacklyn would do it again and again.

 _(No one to understand your pain? Your fears and wants? Why you do what you do? Your reasons?)_

Jacklyn remembers when she first killed another human being in any of her lives that she remembers.

 _(Heylin or Xiaolin?)_

She remembers all the blood and fear of that clear night.

 _(Neither and both, only shades of gray.)_

Jacklyn remembers what she had decided on that very same night.

 _(The gray ocean is vast and deep, waves crashing as all the different shades mix but never become one color or shade.)_

She decided that she would be willing kill for her family, kill to protect hers. If no one else is going to do it, then she has to. What if she had let the assassin just kill Jack in cold blood just because she didn't want to dirty her hands?

She would have broke and never came back up.

 _(What is the difference between Right and Wrong? Good and Evil?)_

She decided she would steel her resolve and do what she has to take over the world to clean it up, so that this never has to be a problem ever again.

No one else was willing to form what she could see, so she would do it. Every one else is more focused on their own political agenda, not on the betterment of the world or the people living in it as a whole.

She would have to change that.

 _(Do those ideals even exist in reality? Is there really such a thing as good and evil? Or is it only in out heads, something that we made up to make us 'better' then the animals?)_

She decided that she would be willing to taint her soul if it meant that Jack would be safe, her bright light in this life. She was wiling to become what she hates, do what she hates to do it if she has to.

 _(To understand how one works, you must become them. To understand the other side of the argument you must try to view it with another set of eyes and try to understand.)_

She hates all the violence, all the killings going around, but she has no choice but to drown herself in the violence. Not everyone can be talked to, or reasoned with. Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire.

 _(No one is inherently good or evil, they say it is you choices that make you one or the other.)_

She decided that whoever tried to do this would pay, _dearly_ and **painfully**.

Even if it took years from now, she would not forget to find the person who sent that women, she knows that someone had to have sent her. The women had no contact or position of control in the Spicer family business, so she had to have been hired if she wasn't doing it to try and move up in rank in the company.

 _(But never your reason for those choices, only that you did it.)_

Jacklyn decided that she would change the world, make it more and better, no matter what happens to herself. As long as her family is safe, it should be fine right?

 _(It hurts to see that the rest don't understand.)_

As long as she is the only one drowning it is fine, as long as it is only her screaming and chocking.

 _(What do you do when you fall into the gray ocean alone?)_

There are more important things that need protecting then her. She was never meant to be in this place after all, she had taken anothers place.

 _(What do you do when there is no one to keep you afloat?)_

But the funny thing is that she is already drowning, already screaming and choking. And there is no one who can hear her, no one to swim to her. But that is fine, she will make it fine.

 _(What do you do when there is no one willing to swim after you, to drown with you? To pull you up and help you no matter the direction?)_

Jacklyn has a world to take over and change after all.

 _(The funny thing is that there is nothing you can do but drown deeper, choking on the water and die alone and forgotten in the gray depths.)_

* * *

"What in Sam's hell was that!?" Jacklyn gasped when the shaking stopped.

As soon as the ground started to rumbled, Jacklyn and Raimundo had threw themselves at the wall. They tried to keep standing as everything shook, only relaxing when it finally stopped after a brief moment.

"I don't know..." Raimundo hesitated, letting go of the wall, glancing around as if to find the source of the shaking. "But I think we should find my friends and your family _fast_."

Jacklyn huffed, following his example. Pushing herself off the wall, she started walking as she did before the shaking started, at a faster pace. "How far do you think they are? They could have fallen in a deeper cavern then us!"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it." Raimundo decided, not wanting to think of that scenario just yet.

Only a minute of quiet before one of them had to break it.

"Ummm...Can I ask a question?" Raimundo asked, twitching.

Jacklyn turned her head to look at him, giving her full attention. "Sure...?" Jacklyn trailed off, and could only blink at the Brazilian's twitching, wondering just what is going on in his mind. _'Is he going to question my reasons for going after the Wu? Or maybe he wants to know about what I did to the box?'_

"I know Jack is your son..." Raimundo rubbed the back of his head, worried if he was crossing the line on asking. She seemed big on family and over-protective about them as well. "But the other one...Jackal, right? Who is he? Your cousin? Brother?"

Jacklyn had to fight the sly grin that wanted to take over her face. This is better then any other question he could have asked. She had been waiting, _wanting_ someone to ask that very question. "Jackal is my oldest son." Now, it was time to watch the show.

Raimundo simply nodded at her answer, not really getting what she had just said. "Ah, your oldest son, eh? I thought-" Her answer finally processed itself in his mind, making him choke in shock and nearly making him bang his head in the wall in disbelief. "YOUR _SON_?! HOW OLD IS HE?! HOW OLD ARE _YOU_?!"

"Well, Jackal is about eighteen, and I'm fifteen-" Jacklyn began, having too much enjoyment in the tan one's wild confusion.

"WHERE DO YOU GET A SON _THREE_ _YEARS_ _OLDER_ THEN YOU!?" Raimundo gestured wildly, nearly falling flat on his face in his hysteria.

"I found him in Paris-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Clay questioned aloud, he was sure he just heard someone yelling.

Jackal just shook his head as he stridden forward. After feeling a slight shake from the ground Jackal knew something was going on. Clay may not have noticed, or if he did he didn't mention it, but Jackal was not playing any games right now.

Clay had no idea on what to do with the taller teen. In the temple they were told that the Heylin side is the bad of the bad, all the evil has come from that side. They were told stories about all the evil that they have done, that they had to be stopped no matter what. So why isn't Jackal evil? He doesn't seem all that bad, and he hasn't done anything evil, just fighting for the Wu on the other side. Sure Clay hasn't known him all that long, and has barely talked to him, but someone who cares and worries so deeply for one's family can't be evil...right?

Jackal's face when he typed his answers had planted a seed of doubt in his head, wide worried eyes, frown overtaking his face, and twitching as if he needed to go _now_. A seed of doubt was planted in his mind, now he can only hope that no one takes advantage of it.

For all Clay knows, Jackal could be the type of person to kick puppies on the street for fun, but he just isn't getting that vibe from him. How can a family man like him – one who is willing to throw away a chance for a Wu and not fight the one who created the problem they were now in – be on the Heylin side?

Clay shook off his thoughts, he would just have to keep a closer eye on these new arrivals. That's all he can do.

* * *

"Is there some way to find them faster?" Kimiko growled at the others.

After jumping a few feet down, they had all landed in a underground cave that luckily was able too fit the two. Dojo immediately rapped himself around Kimiko's neck while Wuya just floated by Zack, who was grumbling about being thrown in the hole _he_ made.

"There are a few tracking spells I know," Zack began, crossing his arms with a hard frown and glaring down at Kimiko. "But I would need something of theirs. The stronger the connection to the object, the stronger the power behind the spell."

Kimiko raised a eyebrow at that, magic is something she never really thought about. _'I never even knew it existed before I became a monk...You would think more people would notice all the magic or have at least heard about it!'_ "And by connection...?"

Zack rolled his eyes, as if annoyed at her lack of knowledge. "Something that holds value, the better the sentimental value, the better the connection!" Zack gestured vaguely around. "You can use something they had just recently used or wore, but those take more time and power."

"What, you can't just use it?" Kimiko scoffed. Then she smirked and looked at Zack with a sly look. "Admit it you just can't do it!"

"Every spell has a _price_! Either it is a ritual where you give up something, tie yourself to something/someone, or where you give up a piece of your energy, spiritual or physical, or soul to do it! You can't just use it, or if you can then you have a back-up source and/or more then enough power to keep going!" Zack suddenly stopped, making the others stop and turn to look at him. "And while I can't use a tracker spell. I can do _a_ spell."

Kimiko narrowed her eyes at Zack's wide grin. Apparently she wasn't the only one to get suspicious of him.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Wuya growled in anger. "We have a Wu to find you idiot!"

Zack spreed his arms out wide, a wild gleam in his eyes. "I have just the spell, and it barely takes any of my energy, I after all have a affinity for earth! It should bring all of us together, or at least get rid of all these little caves and make a _big_ one!"

Dojo's eyes widened as Kimiko finally started walking towards the teen, but it was too late to stop him. "Kid you should know better then to try magic right no-"

"Alder, you _FOOL_! I will-"

"Zack-"

" _Erde and Erde, nach meinem Geschmack verschieben und alle zusammen in ein Loch bringen!"_

All Kimiko could do was scream as the cave walls and ground below her crumbled and reformed, trying to jump to piece to piece and try not to get crushed between the rocks as they moved about.

 _'When all this done and over, I am going to kill Alder!'_

* * *

"OMI!" Jack couldn't help but cry out as everything started to give in.

Omi gasped out in shock as everything started falling, but luck was on his side, and therefor on Jack's. Tightening the hold on the paler one's hand, Omi pulled Jack to him and grabbed a hold as he jumped away from a falling rock. When Jack was close enough, Omi let go of his hand and quickly picked him up and held him close. Jack didn't even have time to scream as Omi flipped, jumped, and dropped boulder to boulder with him in his hold.

Jack noticed with wide eyes that the boulders and rocks were making something like a path to follow, like the floating rocks in his video games! But the sparkle in his eye soon died out when a rock came too close for his liking. Jack squeezed his eyes tight, knowing that screaming would not help him right now. _'I want Mama!'_

Omi grunted at Jack's harsh grip, but said nothing as he continued to try and find a place for them to be safe. _'There has to be at least one somewhere!...Right!?'_

* * *

All Jacklyn wanted to do was first, find her family, then go and cry in a corner somewhere, and finally she wanted to go back in time and scream at herself for being a over-protective mother who didn't want her son alone without her to be there right beside him and taking her son to one of these showdowns.

But that would be a good thing happening to her, and it seems the world doesn't want Jacklyn to have good things. Her almost being crushed by a boulder only proved that fact more then anything.

"MOVE!" Raimundo yelled as everything started to go to hell. Jacklyn scrambled after him as the ceiling started falling above them. They both dipped and dived, making Jacklyn thank her Mother for the figure skating lessons when she had to twirl away from falling debris.

Jacklyn cursed when a shake made her trip and fall flat on her face. _'This is karma, isn't it?! This is because I laughed at Raimundo's confusion, and at him falling because of it! The next time Raimundo falls on his face, I swear I will not laugh!'_

Jacklyn jerked her body up, seeing a shadow growing larger around her. Turning her body around, she lifted her hands out, as if to protect her face. But actually she was gathering her magic in her beaded bracelet, getting ready to make a shield to protect her. She knew she wasn't fast enough to out run the falling boulder above her, so she would work with what she had. Too bad she forgot to factor in the other person trapped with her.

" _WIND!"_

Magic tingled in the air, and the next thing Jacklyn knew she was on the other side of the cave rapped in someone's hold. Her head shot up, shocked to see that Raimundo was protecting her. She always thought that the monks wouldn't protect her, they never did so in the cartoon with Jack. If Jack failed, then it was on him. While she may not be on the Heylin side, she for sure wasn't on the Xiaolin side either. But they are decent human beings... _'It seems the Xiaolin propaganda hasn't taken hold yet.'_

"What is-" Raimundo narrowed his eyes, trying to see past all the falling rocks, when suddenly all the rocks stilled in mid-air. Jacklyn could feel the slight magic in the air, smelling like gravel to her. But that thought was pushed out of her mind when she saw bodies falling to the ground at different heights and angles, using the rocks to their advantages. As soon as they landed, the boulders and rocks went to the wall, making what used to be a mountain, one giant crater or hole.

"JACK! JACKAL!" Jacklyn yanked herself out of Raimundo's hold at seeing her sons safe and sound. She didn't even question why Jack was being held by Omi, all she cared about was that they were safe and sound and right in front of her, not dead or lost in the deep caves. Jacklyn quickly got up, making a run for them.

"MAMA~" Jack gasped, excited. He quickly wiggled out of Omi's hold and opened his arms, knowing without a doubt that his Mother would come and embrace him. Jackal also quickly went to stand by Jack, keeping a weary eye on the rest but not being able to keep his happy relived grin off his face. His family was back together and full, how could he not grin?

"I..I _told_ you..." Zack huffed, kneeling on the ground. Sweat poured off his face, pale and stressed. "I..have...Power!"

"Yes, one that nearly killed us all!" Wuya yelled, floating up in Zack's face. "And the energy needed for that spell would have killed you if not for your affinity for earth! If you had a affinity for say fire, or haven forbid water, the price for it would have been worse then death!"

"I...knew...you...cared-"

"Where would I have gotten another set of hands?!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes at the bickering two. She glanced around as Dojo slithered off her. Raimundo walked to her, not taking his eyes off Jacklyn, who was running to her family. Omi was still standing by Jack, and Jackal was looking around. Kimiko raised an eyebrow, keeping her eyes on the mime. She had a gut feeling that something was going to happen.

Clay quickly went to his fellow monks, muttering under his breath as Raimundo glared at him. "You just _had_ to use the fist, didn't you?" Raimundo sassed at the bigger blond. Said blond just scoffed.

Jacklyn skidded to her knees in front of her son, and jerked him into her arms. After glancing around both the boy's bodies, checking for injury's, Jacklyn couldn't help but smother Jack. "Oh, baby! Mama is sorry this ever happened! I thought something horrible had happened! I don't know what I would have done if something happened to the two of you!" Jacklyn held back the sob that wanted to come out, her rivals were right by her after all. She burred her head in Jack's shoulder, knowing if she looked at his face she would cry.

"It's okay Mama! Omi kept me safe!" Jack quickly reassured his distraught Mother, not wanting her to cry. He pointed to Omi from her tight hold, who was watching them with wide eyes. Jack was shocked that he was still by them, he thought the yellow one would have ran back to his friends by now. "He never let one _pebble_ touch me!"

"Omi?" Omi stilled when older red eyes locked in on him. He gulped, not knowing why he was so nervous. But he noticed, for as much as Jack and his Mother look alike, their eyes are very different. Her eyes seemed older, wiser. Shadows hidden behind the color crimson, making them look like pools of darken blood. He was finally able to relax when she gave out a soft smile, making her look years younger.

"Thank you for keeping my son safe." Jacklyn hid a twitch behind a sweet smile. _'Now I have a debt that I need to repay. Not that I'm not happy that Jack is safe and in my arms...But he is worth more then anything to me, so how do I go about repaying such a huge debt?'_

Jackal smiled and let his eyes wonder, then blinked at seeing something sparkle from the corner of his eye. His eyes widened, slowly glancing around to see if anyone also noticed. Then he swiftly stridden to it, not noticing another following just behind him.

"You are most welcomed!" Omi gave a bright grin, happy to have helped reunite such a loving family. "I am most happy that you are all unharmed and well."

"Yes, I am _most_ happy as well." Jacklyn turned to check on Jackal again, but blinked when he wasn't there anymore. Her heart sped up as she frantically looked around.

"The Culver Crystal!" Dojo gasped at finally seeing it.

Jacklyn was shocked to turn around to find Jackal running to a necklace that was hanging from a ledge. Kimiko running just behind him, trying to be the one to get to it first.

"Not today Mime!" Kimiko growled, flipping herself to the ledge gabbing a hold of the Wu just as Jackal reached up and grab it as well. A bright light lit up around the Wu, making everyone gasp.

"I challenge you to a Showdown!" Kimiko narrowed her eyes in thought at what challenge could issue. There wasn't a lot to work with now that this wasn't a mountain...

Jacklyn prayed that they would actually fight fair, or that there were rules in place to make sure it doesn't happen, and that Kimiko wouldn't issue anything that Jackal had to verbally speak for. Jacklyn knew something like that never had happened in the show, but then again not one of them were mute or even had a disability! The monks may think he was just being silent because he is a mime, not mute. _'Would the showdown start if you can't talk to say yes?! Maybe if I also put my hand on it and let Jackal's slip off to take his place, or maybe I can speak for him in his place?...Well were about to find out, all I can do is wait and see.'_

"I bet my Danger Sneakers vs your Third-Arm Sash, the first one to get out of this hole and to the top wins! Do you accept?" Kimiko challenged.

Jackal frowned his brows in thought, and nodded in acceptances. It seemed that was all it needed, because then a blinding light went off. Jacklyn clenched Jack close, feeling weightless for a moment. Then it was over. Jacklyn blinked at seeing her and the rest were now at the top of the hole. Glancing down, Jacklyn had to hold back a whistle. The hole had gotten deeper, way deeper. You could barely see the two, just the colors they were wearing, like little dots. There were dangerous looking ledges and rocks sticking out of the walls of the hole, some looking like they could crumble at the slightest touch.

"Mama, should we cheer for Jackal?" Jack questioned, also looking down in the hole from within Jacklyn's hold.

Jacklyn smiled and was about to answer, but stopped when she felt a tug in her dress. She looked down and raised an eyebrow at seeing that Omi was still by them. "Yes, little one?"

"Ms. Spicer," Jacklyn couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. She did not expect hearing that from any of the monks, let alone the one that didn't understand much of the outside world. She honestly expected them to just call her 'Spicer' or 'Jacklyn', in till they came up with a annoying nickname at least. "I was wondering if later Jack and I could play! He is the first friend I have made that is around my age..."

"Friends! Jack you made a _friend_!?" Jacklyn gushed, not caring that it was a the monk of water that Jack befriended. She had nightmares at Jack being miserable because of her parenting, growing up to become unhinged or worse. Now that he had a friend ,she would not be the one to make it crash and burn. At Jack's nod, Jacklyn continued. "Sure! I will set up a play-date for the two of you later!" _'And seeing the Monks faces at seeing me come to the temple for a play-date for my son would be hilarious! I wonder how Master Fung will react to me calling for a play-date...Do they even have a phone?'_

Omi beamed right back, but blinked in confusion at her wording. "Will we be playing with dates...?"

"Omi, come on! The showdown will start soon!" Raimundo called over to their side, gesturing for Omi to come over to them. "We should stay as one group!"

"Oh, Yes!" Omi quickly bowed to her to show his thanks and respect. "I will excitedly await our day of playing with dates!" And with that he scampered off before Jacklyn could correct him.

"...Mama, will we be playing with dates?"

"That's up to the two of you. Now lets cheer Jackal on!" Jacklyn decided on not having a discussion of words and slang, they would be here all day – or weeks – if she did, better to save that for the tutors. What else does she pay them for after all. Jacklyn waved Jack's hand around. "Yay! Yay! Jackal!"

"Yay! Yay! Jackal!" Jack giggled as he repeated after her.

"Do you see?" Zack muttered, slowly standing on shaking legs. "I can't see right now...I don't have the energy to."

Wuya wanted to scoff at his worries, she really did. But when she was able to concentrate, pooling together what little magic she had in this form to see others spiritual auras, she had to admit the fool was right. How she wished she had enough power to see all the auras, all the little details, but right now all she can see a general idea.

The girl's, Jacklyn's, magic was a light red color. Bright and pulsing, rapping around her son in a protective embrace. But there was also a darker red, almost resembling blood, that did not flow like the rest of her magic. It was blotchy, almost inky like, and it seemed to carry taint, but not exactly that. Quite a bit of it was around her son as well, and...Wuya looked closer, a small string of the dark red magic was reaching out from the girl, not attached to her or her bright magic.

Her eyes followed the thin string, seeing that it lead to...the monks? It was impossible to tell who it was attached to, or even what it meant or does. Wuya was too far away to see, the string was too small, and it was lost in the others auras from where she was. She would have to get closer, and even then she would have to look through all their auras.

But she knew that the girl had to be unaware, The string of magic was one-sided, meaning that it only effected one. It moved in such a strange way, if the girl knew about it the rest of her bright red magic would be with it, twisting into one string. Wuya supposed that the girl was cursed, or maybe one of the monks accidentally used magic on themselves and the girl and not realized what they have done, they all had the potential to use spells after all. But the string is thin, easy to break if need be. So Wuya had little to worry about.

Wuya chuckled, even if she wanted to curse, if only she had her body, then she would be able to figure it out no problem! "I will have to watch this girl...This could be useful."

"GONG YI TEMPI!"

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

I was going to do the showdown in this chapter, but I felt it was getting too long. So it will be in the next chapter.

 **Notes:** In the beginning we see Jacklyn's struggle with what is right and wrong. She knows that some see crime as a way of life, the only thing they know, and some have no choice. Just because someone does a bad thing doesn't mean they are purely evil. And in her mind, killing for self-defense or to protect your family and loved ones is okay in her books. Her morals are a bit skewed, and she knows her version of right and wrong are not others. She is in the morally gray waters, _dark_ gray.

It is a struggle to know if what you are doing is the right thing, or if you should choose a different method. Jacklyn knows killing is wrong, but she knows she mat have to do so again. She is the heiress to a big company, has her own company, and has a heir – now two technically – she knows that someone who wants what she has, or just hates her family power, will send assassins to kill her and her family. In her mind, if they come to kill her and hers, then they have made their choice if they are willing to do so. And she is wanting to take over the world, people die in riots and war. She will have to make tough decisions along the way and after if she succeeds.

But that is not to say that Jacklyn is going to kill all criminals or people who commit a crime.

Jacklyn is not afraid to work with criminals, as long as they don't involve themselves in some very serious crimes like human trafficking or children slavery for example, and use them as her eyes and ears in the underground. If one of her contacts knows something very wrong is going on, like a human trade auction or a turf war, Jacklyn can take steps to stop it, get the people out, let the police know, and/or get the civilians out of the way. She is like a detective or a agent with connections to the black market or a criminal organization. She doesn't use them to commit a crime, only to keep ahead of them and to stop them. Although if she wanted to she could create her own vigilantly/criminal group filled with other criminals to stop the more serious crimes that happen. She has the money to do so, and has the starting connections.

And that makes quite a few high up criminals angry at her for getting involved with their business and getting in their way, and rid of the money they can get from the things she stopped. She has stopped some very high end deals on their part, and made them look like a fool in front of some very important people. Jacklyn has gained many enemy's that will show up later, who are criminals or bosses/leaders of some very shady businesses, that want her died _yesterday_ and are willing to do anything for it to happen.

 _ **Translations**_ – These are from Google translate, so if they are wrong I'm sorry.

 **German:**

"Erde and Erde, nach meinem Geschmack verschieben und alle zusammen in ein Loch bringen!" - "Earth and ground, shift to my liking and bring all together in one hole!"


	18. JackBots Attack!

_I do not own Xiaolin Showodwn nor any other cartoon, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story and my OC's._

I have decided that this story is going to become one massive crossover. A lot of cartoon shows are going to exist in this universe, and some of their history may be different.

A lot of other cartoon characters are going to come in eventually, and it is going to turn into one big war. Sure there was going to be a war anyway, but not at this huge of a scale. But it will be a slow time coming, this story is going to be a long one. Some have larger parts, others have minor.

A lot of cartoon's exist in this universe, and some will join a side. As Jacklyn's side is more gray then anything, heroes and villains will join her side. Some heroes and villains will feel conflicted about what is going on and join Jacklyn's side, as she is fighting to change the world for the better, and when she finds out about the magical world hiding, she will fight for equality so that everyone can live side by side.

It is safe to say some of their families are not going to like that and are going to hate Jacklyn for bringing them to her side. She will gain allies and enemy's, and also family and friends.

Because of this some there will be crossover couples and such, if you don't like this then there are other stories that you can read. I have had to make changes, switch some things, order things differently, and scrape some things all together. The story itself had to change, but I'm grateful for all who has helped me figure things out and give out ideas.

You don't have to read story if you don't want to. I will change the category to a crossover soon, so it will go to it's right section.

A big Thank you to nightmaster000 for bouncing off ideas and giving me wonderful ideas for this story, it has been a big help to me!

I was going to introduce crossover characters after Wuya's revival and take over, the world or at least magical community would then know about the war for the wu. In the cannon cartoon no body noticed the wu after that and it blew my mind so I want to change that. But I changed my mind after thinking about it. I will start making it a crossover in this chapter and from now on, not waiting until after Wuya. But the war will start small then grow, it wont suddenly happen it will have to grow that point. Some characters will get teasers before they are introduced.

I have a long story and many arcs to do, I want to get started as soon as I can. But don't worry I wont make it rushed.

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

 _(What is a name?)_

Jackal lied to Jacklyn, he had a name before. What seemed to be a long, _long_ time ago.

 _(Is it something written on a piece of paper?)_

He was ten, still living at the orphanage at the time. Jackal never got a name, he was mute and that meant that he was the least likely to get adopted. Why waste time, energy, and more money on the one you know isn't going to get noticed? He didn't even know sign language at the time. None of the helpers cared, nor did the Matron.

 _(Or is it just something to make you different from the masses?)_

He remembers writing, asking the Matron what had happened to him. He had always lived at the over crowded orphanage, shoved away from where the tourists can see it. Did he have parents? Siblings? What had happened when he was dropped off?

 _(But names are never up to the person.)_

The Matron had looked at him with a gleam in her eye he had never seen before. "You were left in the middle of a storm, just a few days old. No knock or ring of the bell! Just left without a care as a newborn. I honestly think they meant to kill you, not give you up. Luckily for you, one of the workers had to come in late. They found you before it was too late. There was no note, not even a birth certificate when we checked you over. Does that answer your question little boy?"

 _(You are given a name by somebody else, either a parent or friend.)_

It was only later that he realized that gleam in her eyes was pity. Pity for what, he still doesn't understand. But all he could concentrate was the word "Boy.". That was all he was called, and he _hated_ it.

 _(That is what make names and nicknames so precious, they remind us of who named us.)_

But then a boy from a different orphanage was sent to live at the very one he lived at. His name was Leo.

 _(But what is a name?)_

They were both ten when he was introduced by the Matron. Leo was dark tan, freckles littered everywhere on him, baggy shirt and shorts, scruffy shoes, and he had bright orange eyes.

 _(Names are what you substitute "I" for.)_

Leo gave a grin, showing that he was missing a tooth, as the Matron told the children the most important fact about Leo.

 _(You no longer think of the name as just a word.)_

Leo was deaf.

 _(That name becomes who you are.)_

After that, Leo was thrown in with him. At first they had to write to each other, before Leo had enough and decided to teach him sign language. But before that he asked for his name.

 _(Now the "I" is replaced with your name, your name is what you identify yourself as.)_

With a embarrassed look, he admitted he didn't have one. Leo looked at him disbelieving, then told him "I'm going to name you _Joli_ then."

 _(It gives us a purpose to have a name.)_

He had never turned that red before in his life. Leo had just named him _'Pretty'_.

 _(We are no longer nameless, we are somebody because we have a name.)_

Joli couldn't help it, he fell in love right then and there.

 _(You are no longer just somebody in a crowd, you are important.)_

They had been inseparable after that. Signing across the room to one another once Joli had picked it up, Leo dragging Joli out on adventures, and Joli trying to make sure Leo didn't get hurt on one of his reckless 'adventures'.

 _(Nicknames are usually a sign of affection, something that only they can call you to show how much they care and love.)_

Then when they were thirteen, Leo kissed him.

 _(The way one can call your name can fill you many emotions, can fill you with warmth.)_

Joli gave Leo his heart the day they met, he never noticed until then that Leo had done the same. But that didn't matter, only that they finally figured it out.

 _(But names hold power.)_

But it is a shame that others didn't feel the same. For a place called the city of love there is so little of it. Joli and Leo never saw it coming when others made there displeasure known.

 _(You can learn to hate your name, learn to despise it with everything you have.)_

When they were fifteen, two grown men noticed them share a kiss. All Joli could do was silently gasp in shock when Leo was suddenly wretched away from him.

 _(Names can come with memories attached to them, ones that can make you hate it, love it, or feel bittersweet about it.)_

He could remember the blood and the screams. But what he remembers the most, besides Leo's bloody face, was that was the day he discovered he had magic.

 _(Names have power, the can make you shiver, can make you feel any emotion, they can destroy you or make you.)_

All he can remember was wanting a baseball bat to hit them with as they came closer to him. They laughed as he swung, but to his and their shock a crack sounded across the stained air. He man fell as if hit by a bat. Joli didn't question it, he kept swing with all he had.

 _(What happens when you hate your name?)_

Blood splatter across the dirty alleyway. Screams silenced, and to Joli discuss no body came to help. Running to Leo, all he could do was cry. He was too late, all he could see was glassy orange eyes without their mischievous spark and bloody smile.

 _(You get rid of it and change it.)_

He never went back to the orphanage after that, it held too many memories. He shed his name Joli and became _Le Mime_ after that day.

 _(You make yourself forget about it, push it to the back of your mind and give yourself a new name your title.)_

Le Mime panted his face and used his new magic and silence as a new way of life.

 _(Names are a weird concept.)_

He made his way in Paris as a Mime, annoying people and delighting others for the next two years.

 _(They are just words, but they hold so much power over us.)_

But after he distracted two men and got dumped in a alleyway, a women with the coloring of blood and milk came to heal him.

 _(Names are important to us, we use them everyday.)_

She listened to him, trusted him when she healed him in her own living space. Red eyes with a kind gleam and soft smile.

 _(If one does not have a name, then what are they but nobody important?)_

When he stated – lied – about having no name, she was horrified. When her son, Jack, asked for him to be his brother, she adopted him without hesitation. She adopted him, a mute stranger, into her family.

 _(But when you change your name, are you still the same person?)_

Jacklyn Ambrosia Spicer gave him a new name with the help of her son Jack Akio Spicer, Le Mime was now Jackal Ahndray Spicer.

 _(Names are just what we use to identify ourselves with, what other people see us as.)_

Jackal for his large grin, Jackal because it has 'Jack' in it like the other names. Ahndray because it is french and he is french, so he doesn't forget his roots. And Spicer because he is now a Spicer, apart of a family.

 _(Last names show you are apart of the family, and taking that away from a person is a cruel thing to do. They tell your family history, drenching the name in blood.)_

When Jacklyn spoke about the world she wanted to create, what she wanted to do to this world, all Jackal could think was _'I want that.'_

 _(Middle names make sure that no one has the exact name you do, no matter what your first or last name is.)_

If Jackal had lived in the world that Jacklyn is going to make, then he would still be Joli and Leo would still be holding his hand. But that wasn't going to happen.

 _(So many names, some not real words at all. Pretty words with harsh realities attached to them.)_

And while he can't get Leo back, he can make sure what happened to him doesn't happen to another.

 _(You can make it just another word, but then what are you? What do you identify yourself as?)_

Jackal just hopes he doesn't come to hate this name as he does with his old one. That this name holds a better ending then Joli or Le Mime did.

 _(Without a name you have no where to belong, you are nobody without one.)_

* * *

" _GONG YI TEMPI!"_

A bright light surrounded the Culver Crystal, and it shot off to hand off the tallest ledge for one of them to grab.

Kimiko immediately jumped on a ledge, only for her shoes to tingle as she landed.

"What-?!" Kimiko gasped as the ledge gave out, making her fall on her back on the rocky ground.

As Kimiko growled and groaned in pain, Jackal was looking at the ledges in thought. While in the plan on the way here, Jacklyn had talked to him about his magic.

* * *

Jacklyn rubbed her chin in thought. "Your magic is illusion based, making things become real by imagination alone. But by whose imagination?" Jacklyn mimicked making a wall. "Is it the person's or yours? What if you make a car? Will it stop running when the other person doesn't see a car?" She shook her head. "It is based off yours mostly, only of they have a stronger inner eye then you can they effect you."

Then Jacklyn grinned, it was all teeth. "You can make anything your mind can allow you, you are the only limitation. Technically you don't have to mimic it, but it makes it easier for you." She gave him a look. "When you make a wall, there are no shadows, but when you make a hammer, there is a shadow." Jacklyn sighed. "We don't understand your magic yet, but we will eventually. Until then, do what you can and are used to."

"Imagine whatever you need to, but make sure it is safe for you to do so. Don't go for something you can't do yet. Like a bazooka."

* * *

 _'If I can imagine it I can do it...'_ Jackal glanced to Kimiko, who was now a few feet ahead of him. _'So if I were to imagine myself with rock climbing gear?'_

 _ **-CLINK CLACK-**_

Kimiko sighed harshly, trying to climb up the tall wall. "I should have challenged something else...Like a baking contest or something..." She trailed off, her eyes wondering only to widen.

 _ **-CLANK-**_

Jackal was now scaling the wall as if he was rock climbing. He threw his arm out, and then to her shock she could see it dig itself into the wall, like a hook. Then he would walk up, the Third-Arm Sash reaching out and checking to see if the rocks and ledges were stable enough.

Soon he was at the same level as her. He gave her a foxy grin, winked and tilted his hat. The pig-tailed girl gaped at the Mime.

"Are you _mocking_ me!?"

* * *

"Go Jackal!" Jack cheered. "You can do it!"

Jacklyn snorted at seeing Jackal tilt his hat at Kimiko and then Kimiko's screech in return. "And they say playing pretend never got anyone anywhere."

Wuya hummed, watching the Mime's magic. "You see Alder, this is how you do imaginary magic."

Zack sniffed, nose up in the air. "It wasn't that bad! It worked didn't it?!"

"An't that what the snake Alder did?" Clay questioned, watching how Jackal seemed to climb up a invisible rope.

"It looks more stable, more refined then what he did." Raimundo replied, thinking back on how Jackal fought with the magic. "I don't think Alder could do this even if he wanted to."

"Never the less, we must cheer on Kimiko." Omi told the others, seeing how Kimiko struggled when she put up a foot, feeling around, only to put her foot back down when the Danger Sneakers went off. "We must cheer on our teammate! Come on, on three!" Omi took in a deep breath.

"Um, little fella, I don't think that is a good idea-" Clay tried to explain.

"Kimiko seems to be concentrating hard-" Raimundo noticed.

"GO KIMIKO!" Omi yelled out as loud as he could. "FIGHT, WINNER!"

Everyone flinched back at the yell, hair flying backwards.

Kimiko gasped, loosing her concentration. She lost her grip, and screamed as she fell back onto a ledge a few feet under her. "Awww, man! OMI!"

Omi gulped nervously, giving a shaky smile and shrug at the glares his fellow monks gave him. "Oops?"

"Did he mean _'Fight, fight, win?'_ " Jacklyn asked aloud in thought, keeping her eyes on the two in the showdown.

"That too!"

The Third-Arm Sash saved Jackal, holding onto a ledge for him so he didn't fall like Kimiko did. Clinching his hat, he glanced up. The Crystal was in sight. Jackal grinned and started up once more, he could do this!

"Oh, no you don't you Mime!" Kimiko jumped up, and kicked the wall as hard as she could! "Why don't you have a nice fall as well?"

Jackal lost concentration on his magic making him start to fall, loosing the picture of his climbing gear. The Culver Crystal shook on the ledge, and with one more shake came off the ledge!

Jackal's eyes widened, reaching out his hand to grab on. _'Third-Arm Sash!'_

The Monks groaned at seeing the sash stretched out ad grabbed the falling wu, making Jackal win the showdown. Zack laughed at their saddened faces, even if he didn't win at least they lost as well.

Jacklyn laughed delighted with Jack. _'We won our first showdown!...Only a few more hundred to go.'_

With a blinding light, the landscape changed once more. The hole filled up, making it a flat plateau more then a mountain.

Jackal grunted as he landed on the ground harshly. He lifted his head and caught his family eyes, he winked and lifted up the necklace wu.

"You were so cool!" Jack gushed as he ran to Jackal. Jacklyn helped Jackal up, brushing off the dirt off his sweater.

"Good job Jackal! I'll make a cake to celebrate!" Jacklyn closed her eyes and smiled, missing Jack's and Jackal's palling and sweating faces. " _Hmmm_ , what should I make? Blueberry and smelt? Or chocolate and copper?"

"Omi! Why did you suddenly scream out like that?!" Kimiko demanded. "I was so close!"

Raimundo snorted as Omi shifted with a guilty look. "I was only cheering you on like a good teammate should."

Clay shook his head. "There's a time and place for everything."

"All right, hand over the wu!" Zack demanded, strutting to where the Spicer's stood. "I'll go easy on you if you just hand it over."

All three Spicer's blinked while the Monks, Dojo, and even Wuya looked at Zack in shock.

"But we won it." Jacklyn stated, making sure that Jack and Jackal were behind her. "Doesn't that mean that this fight is over now?"

"Alder what are you doing?" Kimiko questioned, no one ever mentioned fighting after the showdown.

"Is that allowed?" Clay questioned Omi, who shrugged. "I have never heard of something like this happening. This is not very honorable!"

"Heylin side Omi, Heylin." Raimundo remind, keeping a eye on the train wreak about to happen. "Evil doesn't follow the rules."

"I'm sure Dashi made a rule for that..." Dojo muttered to himself, trying to think back.

"I don't care!" Zack growled. "I wasn't in the showdown, so it shouldn't matter!"

 _'So that's how he wants to play it.'_ Jacklyn gave out her sweetest smile. "Good thing I came prepared for a fight, huh?" Jacklyn turned her head slightly, keeping her eyes on Zack. "JACKBOTS!"

"Jack...bots?" Was all Wuya questioned, before robots stormed the area.

Jacklyn had made many changes to the cannon Jackbots. The old ones were to top heavy, shaped like a triangle, making them unbalanced. They also were made of cheap metals, making them easy to break and fall apart. They also had more roman features and had no arms or legs. All they could do was ram into another unless they pulled out a weapon from their chest.

Jacklyn's Jackbots were made very differently. Made out of steel and sturdy metals, they wouldn't break easily. The Jackbot's head was a Greek helmet, red lights for eyes glowing ominously in the shadows under the helmet. The upper body was a Greek breastplate, making for more balance even as they float. Mechanical arms and hands were built in unlike the other ones. So they would be able to pick up, throw, and catch themselves and others. Different weapons and gadgets hidden inside of them, Jacklyn knew you could never be too prepared.

"Do you like them?" Jacklyn patted one Jackbot's shoulder, snickering at the shocked looks she was getting. "I made them myself!" _'And worked for a long time on them just for this. They better be impressed.'_

Zack swallowed, a sweat drop forming as he stepped back. "N-No matter! I can take them!"

If Wuya had a physical hand, she would face palm at the boy's stupidity. That Spicer girl had a look in her eye that screamed she was waiting for this, and that whoever on the opposite end was not going to like it. "ALDER! Let's go-"

"No!" Zack snarled, getting braver and lifting up a hand. "I'll make a golum and-"

"JB-04, Red Fire!" Jacklyn ordered with a smirk. "Non-lethal."

One of the Jackbots, JB-04, lifted it's hands. Two holes opened on each palm, red energy gathering and glowing in each one. It lowed it's hands, then fired.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA-" Zack screamed as the beams hit his feet, making him fling back and over the edge of the plateau. Wuya watched in silence, not really believing that just happened.

Jack gasped and cooed at the robots, Jackal watched them with interest. _'I've never seen anything like this.'_

Jacklyn swiftly turned to the monks with a smile, making them flinch back. "Anyone else want to try and take the wu we _rightful_ won?"

All of them immediately shack their heads.

"Were good!"

"Wouldn't even think about it!"

"Won it fair and square!"

"That wouldn't be honorable!"

"Wasn't going to even try!"

Jacklyn nodded at them, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Well, then were done here. Boys lets go home." Jacklyn then looked to her robots. "Jackbots, report to home base!"

"Mama is so cool~" Jack laughed out as they walked away. "I wanna make a Jackbot too!"

"Once you pass math...Which reminds me. I need to get you a new tutor for that, your old one left after the _orange explosion_ incident."

"But-!" Jack pouted. Jackal silently laughed, pinching the smaller boys cheeks as Jack tried to slap his hands away. Jacklyn just sighed, hoping that the jet was close by.

Wuya watched her leave, humming in thought. _'It seems that there are tricks up her sleeve...I could use this.'_

* * *

 _"What are you doing?"_ Jackal asked after coming into Jacklyn's office, and seeing her looking focused as she went through file after file.

Jacklyn's office was a large room with a huge window for a wall that over looked the front of the mansion. A large leather chair and wooden desk sat in front of the window, large cabinets and bookcases lined the rest of the walls. Little robots flew around the room, organizing paperwork and filing them away for Jacklyn.

"I'm going over potential bodyguards I can hire." Jacklyn threw another file down, only to grab another. "I need someone to watch over Jack. You and I can take care of ourselves, but Jack..."

 _"I know what you mean..."_ Jackal opened a file to take a peek. _"What are we looking for?"_

"I don't care if they are a hero, villain or even from the mafia, as long as they can do the job and play nice." Jacklyn explained, sighing as she closed another file. "I need someone who is powerful enough to fight magic, monks, and the unexpected and unexplained."

They both searched for a half-hour, not finding one that seemed to work for what they are looking for.

Jackal's eyes sparkled, snapping his fingers to get Jacklyn's attention. _"I think I found the perfect person!"_

After taking the file and looking at the picture, Jacklyn's heart stopped. She recognized that pale face and dark hair. But she shouldn't be here! She belonged to another cartoon!

 _'But this isn't a cartoon anymore is it?'_ Jacklyn could remember Jack running into danger without protection. _'Why can't more exist in one world? But the question is how many are there now?'_

"Jackal, can you go get me a drink? I feel like this is going to be a long phone call." Jacklyn requested, not taking her eyes off the picture.

Only after the door shut did Jacklyn reach for the phone on her desk. Punching in the number at the top of the paper in front of her, Jacklyn waited as the phone rang.

 _'I'm going to have to build or hire some spies to look around the world later, and look more closely at a map and study it. That should give me a good idea of who is real because if she exists then others can-'_

"Yeah? Who is this?" A older female voice answered the phone. "What do you want?"

"This is Jacklyn Spicer, and I would like to hire you for a long term job Shego."

* * *

"What were you thinking!?" Wuya screeched at her minion. "Trying to take a wu that has already been won by a unknown enemy?!"

"I know, okay!" Zack moaned in pain, rubbing a big bruise on his head. "Can you tone it down? I have a massive headache."

"You deserve it!" Wuya scoffed. "Who tries to do that?!"

"...Me?"

"It was a rhetorical question!"

* * *

"What were those things?" Omi questioned as the monks rode Dojo back to the temple. "They had no life force."

"Those were robots." Kimiko explained. "High tech robots that are not on the market, and wont be for years."

"I was not expecting that!" Raimundo sighed out, recalling the glowing lights under the helmets. "What kind of person makes something like that?"

"One _I_ warned you about!" Kimiko sassed, making Clay rub his neck. "She is a certified genius!"

"I'm more worried about why their huntin' for the wu." Clay mumbled, getting troubled looks from the rest.

"Why don't we ask?" Omi asked innocently.

"Yeah, kid. You do that next time you see them." Dojo said sarcastically.

The sarcasm just flew over Omi's round head. "Okay!"

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 **Notes:** I based Jackal's mime powers off of the Mime in the Miraculous Ladybug. If he can make a car or a large hammer, then why shouldn't Jackal after he gets more practice under his belt.

Jacklyn in my story is Greek as she was born in Greece. So I showed that in her Jackbots, and later in the things that she names, as they will hold a Greek name.

I will soon put this under a crossover category, so it will be in a different section if you are looking for it.


	19. Job Interview

_I do not own Xiaolin Showdown nor any other cartoon that shows up in this story, they belong to their respectful owners. I only own this story and my OC's._

In the beginning we hear about Jack's problem, not that he knows that it is even a issue yet.

Notes at the end.

 _ **-Chapter Start-**_

 _(Nature VS Nurture. which one would win out in the end?)_

Jack may be naive and childish, but he is smarter then the average five year old.

 _(They say that someone's nature can not change, no matter how they are raised or taught.)_

He has noticed that his Mama has been hurt before, noticed the shadows behind her eyes. The way she would stare at that dusty mirror for hours on end, the few times he had heard her crying in her sleep.

 _(Others say that the way someone grows up, the way you nurture them, effects them the most.)_

He noticed how Jackal would flinch sometimes at his name, how his eyes blank when the world "Pretty." was said. The way he would just stare into space with a vacant look until either he or Mama would ketch his attention.

 _(Now the question is, which one is right?)_

Jack noticed it all, but never pointed it out. Being smart was a curse at times.

 _(DNA or Experience and Environment?)_

He noticed how his Mama's eyes would light up when he gives her hugs and kisses, how the shadows in her eyes would lighten.

 _(Does you genetic code tell your future?)_

He noticed how Jackal would watch him and silently laugh when he did something childish, like playing pretend. How he focuses on the now.

 _(Does the things you have learned and grown in make you?)_

Jack may be smart, but he is also naive and childish. He loves his family and would do anything for them. His Mama has done so much for him, even if he knows she is hiding something from him.

 _(It is a old and long argument, one never solved and both having good points.)_

But being smart is a curse and a blessing, sometimes he wishes he could shut his brain off when he notices his Mama crying inside or when Jackal spaces off.

 _(But have you ever considered another alternative?)_

How he knows something is different about himself, how he knows that there are secrets everywhere.

 _(Why can't it be both?)_

But that's okay. Jack knows he will never be alone, and he know he can't leave his family alone.

 _(Why can't both effect you? Why can't both develop you?)_

If Jack wasn't smart, then he wouldn't be able to make his Mama smile and Jackal laugh.

 _(Nature VS Nurture, DNA VS Experience and Environment.)_

Jack only wished he could do more. He doesn't want them to break and crash. But he is only five smart, naive and childish.

 _(What happens when you don't even know your Nature? What you truly are? Does it even matter?)_

If only Jack had more people to help him fill up the void in his Mama's and Brother's heart.

 _(You are made up of your DNA, it is your health and body. Your Nature. Your experience and environment shape your mind, decision making and emotions. Your Nurture.)_

* * *

A pale, almost gray, women looked down at her cell in shock. She stood tall, long black hair let loose, and was wearing a green and black skin tight suit. She had just finished the most weird phone call in her life, and that's saying something as she works for Dr. Drakken.

"SHEGO!"

Jerking out of her thoughts, Shego turned to see a tall, light blue skinned man walking up to her. His spiky balk hair in a small, low ponytail. He wore a dark blur coat, black gloves, dark blur pants, black boots, and a black belt with a yellow buckle.

Dr. Drakken face was twisted in annoyance as he stalked up to her. Shego knew he was about to go into rant mode.

Shego had been lounging on a chair before the call in one of Drakken's hideouts. He was working on one of his inventions in the lab, but it seems like he had been calling for her for a while.

"I have a new plan for world domination-" Drakken began, waving a piece of paper around in his hand, only to get cut off by the pale women.

"Your going to need to cancel those plans Dr. D." Shego lifted up her cell for him to see. "I just got a call for a job."

"But Shego..." Drakken hesitated for a brief moment, lowering the paper he was swinging around. "You work for me?...your not quitting are you?" He pouted, eyes watering.

Not even hiding her amusement, Shego smirked admitted. "Actually, no I'm not."

Now Drakken just seemed confused as his pout left. "Then why are you leaving for a new job?"

" _Oh_? Did I say _I_?" Shego shook her head. "I meant _we_ got called for a long term job."

"WE?!" The paper fell to the ground as he spazzed out, arms flaying around. "Who!? Where!? Why?!"

"Well, after I said I was working for you," Shego points to him. "she told me she had a job offer for you as well. Apparently she is a big fan of your inventions."

Drakken froze, then a smug grin grew on his face. Putting a hand to his chest, he stood tall. "Of course she would be! My inventions are well known after all..." Grin still in place, the blue skinned man looked to his assistance/bodyguard. "And just _who_ is this _wonderful_ 'She'?"

"Jacklyn _Spicer_." Shego smirked, looking up at him with her dark green eyes as his face slacks with shock. "Ms. Spicer has invited us to her home in China, all paid for by herself, to talk about the jobs she wants us to take. The jobs she wants us to take will be discussed and hashed out with her. She has told me that if we don't want them, then it is fine she will not force us to take it."

" _SPICER!?_ " Drakken chocked out after Shego paused. "Daughter of-"

"Yes." Shego ginned. "She is also quite the humanitarian, charity worker, inventor, and medical worker. She owns many businesses under her own name as well. She really is his daughter isn't she?"

"If you get rid of all of the charity, medicine, and being a humanitarian then maybe." Drakken scoffs. He then sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Ms. Spicer will pay for everything? And we have the right to say no?"

Shego nodded in answer. "That's what she said. If you want my opinion I say we go. It sounds like it would be worth our while."

Drakken glances to his paper on the ground. He knew that Possible would just come in and ruin things like always. He was slowly getting tired of this game. Why shouldn't he look at other options, or at least hear them? Maybe it will help him to power, the one thing he always wanted.

Standing tall, he has made his choice for better or for worse. Drakken turned and started heading to his room calling over his shoulder. "Get packing Shego! We have a job offer to get to!"

"You got it Dr. D!"

* * *

"...Yes, thank you. I look forward to seeing the both of you."

Jacklyn's smile grew as she put the phone back in it's charger. She leaned back in her office chair, satisfied. "I really thought they would tell me "No." and not hear me out at all."

Getting up, and steadfast ignoring the stack of paperwork on the desk, Jacklyn quickly left her office.

After closing the door, she looked to one of the Jackbot's that are stationed by her office doors. It was the same shape as the others, but both were panted silver and crimson.

"JB-5." The one on the right turned to her, putting a fist to his chest as a salute. "I have two guests coming soon. They are called Shego and Dr. Drakken. Be sure to notify the Jackbot's outside on security duty. Guide them to the guest rooms when they arrive, and make sure to tell me when they do."

"Of course Madam. It will be done." JB-5's robotic voice answered before flying away to go do it's job.

With that done, Jacklyn turned on her feet and went done the winding halls looking for her sons to tell them the news, and what would be happening if her two guests agreed to her proposal.

 _'I can only hope this doesn't come and bite me back in the ass.'_

* * *

Jack and Jackal were sitting in the TV room on the fourth floor. Well, more like hiding from Jacklyn's cooking. After they got home both boys booked it for the room, hiding out. After a few hours Jackal had went to see what Jacklyn was doing, Jack and him did rock-paper-scissors to see who had to leave, and after getting her a drink as she asked for, Jackal happily went back to the TV room. Now not having to worry about the torture that is called Mother's cooking.

The TV room was a big square of a room, a big leather couch a few feet away from a big flat screen TV that was surrounded by video game systems, then the walls were lined with games and movies. There were a few seats and love-seats by the couch for other people to sit.

Jackal was now lounging on the couch with Jack sitting on right by Jackal's feet watching TV. There was a argument on what to watch before, but they settled on the international news.

Jack oohed and ahhed at the flashes of light blue, green, and pink on the TV screen. It blew him mind that some people so young could be so powerful. _'But then again, Mama did incredible things at my age.'_

Jackal raised a eyebrow at Jack's changing expressions. First hiss eyes sparkled in awe, then they dimmed in thought, his nose scrunched up after that, then a determined gleam and straightening of the spine happened. _'It's almost like watching animal planet...'_

Both jolted when the door suddenly burst open. Jackal turned the TV off as they both turned to see Jacklyn walking in with a gleam in her eye and smile painted on her face. _'Oh, god! She cooked something anyway!_ _ **NOOO**_ _-!'_

Both sweated and gulp, trying not to imagine what horrors await them while Jacklyn just smiled at them.

"Jack, Jackal there are going to be some changes." Jacklyn motioned them to follow her. "There are going to be some new... _family_ members if you will. Well, if they say yes that is."

* * *

"Damn rich people." Shego mumbled, her dark green eyes scanning the mansion standing in front of her.

After getting off the privet plane and being pointed in the right direction by the security, they hauled their bags through the path in the woods to come face to face with a huge mansion. If Shego was anyone else, she would have been intimidated.

"Well, that just means more money for us, doesn't it Shego?" Drakken muttered right back, only to fly and hide behind her when a robot suddenly flew in front of them when they were a few feet away from the building

"Is that a _SPEAR_?!" Drakken cried out, shivering yet looking over Shego's shoulder in awe at the robots. He never thought about that kind of design before.

" **Halt.** " The dark robotic voice called, spear raised to show it will use it. The upper half looked like ancient Greek warrior painted black with gold and red accents, the red looking like blood.

 _'Now these are robots.'_ Shego knew a thing or two about robotics since she started working for Drakken, and she couldn't help but be a little impressed. Glancing around, she saw a few other robots with the same design but she also knew some could be hiding in wait ready to go if they even made the slightest of hostile movement.

" **State your names.** " The robot continued, keeping his spear in the same place.

"My name is Shego." Shego smirked at Drakken's whimper as she shoved him in front of her, forcing him to look into the robot's red optics in the shadowed helmet. "And this is Dr. Drakken. We were invited here by Jacklyn Spicer for a job."

" **Processing...** " Drakken yelped when the black spear suddenly came down, only to then sigh in relief when he realized that the robot had just lowered his arm and weapon.

" **Welcome Ms. Shego and Dr. Drakken, Madam has been eagerly waiting for your arrival.** " The robot moved out of their way to show it would let them pass. It waved it's hand to the door. " **There will be another robot, JB-6, who will take you to your rooms first and make sure you don't get lost.** "

Drakken smiled shakily while Shego pushed him past the dark robot, his mind whirling at all the possibilities this could turn out. _'This could either way right now, we don't even know why she wants to hire us! Why would someone already rich and powerful hire a known evil villain and evil genius?!'_

Walking up the steps, the big doors swung open showing another robot. This one was the same shape but colored silver with golden accents, and luckily not holding a spear or any weapon. But they both knew that the robot probably had built in defenses in place if anyone tried anything. Why else would someone make so many if they can not fight?

"Hello and welcome. I am JB-6 and I will be your guide for today." A lighter robotic voice came from this one, not as intimidating nor threatening as the other. More robots with the same design and colors came out and took their bags. "They will take them to the room you will be staying in. Let me show you to your room." And with that, JB-6 turned and floated into the mansion.

After sharing a glance, both villains followed it into the foyer. Glistening black marble floors, dark blood red walls, a golden shiny crystal chandelier hanged above them, a winding set of stares, paintings and fabric decorating the walls, and a few doorways and elegant doors and decorations greeted them once they stepped in.

" _Damn rich people!_ " Drakken suddenly yelled out glaring up to the ceiling, lifting up a fist and shacking it as if the big man upstairs himself is at fault.

"Now, now, Dr. D. That just means that there is more money for us, doesn't it~" Shego purred with a smug smirk, meeting the blue ones glare head on.

"This way please." Both quite their stare down, Drakken still glaring and Shego still smirking, to see JB-6 floating by a now open elevator at the left side of the room.

Both walked and stepped in the dark red elevator, JB-6 following after. The door slid shut as JB-6 pressed the button with a number five. "Your rooms are on level five. Are there any questions you would like answered at this time?"

"How many floors are there?" Shego asked just as Drakken opened his mouth. Drakken's mouth clamped shut, he sent a glare and pout at the pale women who just smiled right back.

"There are twelve floors above ground." JB-6 promptly answered.

 _'That just brings up more questions then answers.'_ Drakken's eyes narrowed in thought as he rubbed his chin in thought. _'What is under the mansion? How far does it go? What does Ms. Spicer have to hide?'_

"What kind of room will we be staying in?" Shego decided to ask, wanting to know her accommodations.

"For right now you will be sharing a room." JB-6 explained. "There are separate beds and a bathroom is built in. If you wish for separate rooms, that can be rearranged."

"No, that is fine." Drakken swiftly answered before Shego had a chance to. She crossed her arms and looked away with a scrawl as Drakken went to ask his questions. "When will we be meeting with Ms. Spicer?"

"Madam was notified the moment you arrived and has said that whenever you both feel up to it just to tell me and I will lead you to her office for your meeting." JB-6 stated factually.

Before Drakken and Shego so much as glanced at each other, the elevator stopped and the door slid open.

Soon they were walking on dark wooden floors down a wide dark red hallway. More paintings lined the wall, paintings of flowers, fruit, the stars, sunsets, space, and of myths. Eventually JB-6 stopped in front of a dark brown door. "Here is your room."

Drakken and Shego glanced at one another, before Drakken shrugged and opened the door. A nice sized room with two queen sized beds with their bags right by them, two cabinets, a couch and TV, and a table with room for two made the room. Shego opened one of the two other doors in the room. It opened to show a bathroom, a toilet, bath, shower, sink and cabinet. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Drakken opening the other one to show a small walk in closet.

"This is a nice room..." Drakken mused as he looked around. Shego huffed in agreement by the window, looking out at the woods. "But I would like to have our meeting sooner rather then later." He turned to the robot, which was still floating in the doorway.

JB-6 nodded and moved out of the doorway, waiting for the duo to follow it. "Madam is waiting in her office on the twelfth floor, if you will follow me."

* * *

Jacklyn had been reading reports of towns that should not exist that her robots had found before her meeting with Drakken and Shego. She could not believe that they even are even in the same universe that she has been born into!

 _'I thought I was born in Xiaolin Showdown, not a universe filled to the brim with other cartoons!'_ Jacklyn huffed, giving the reports back to a little circle robot that had thin arms to file away for her. _'But that would be too easy wouldn't it.'_

 _'Now we have to factor in myths not being myths any longer.'_ Jacklyn looked down at her hands in thought. _'Magical beings in hiding, possible mutants, super heroes and villains...No one is equal and beings and creatures are hurting and hiding because of fear!'_

 _'I'll have to change that.'_ Jacklyn stood up when there was a knock on her door. "Come in!"

Nothing could have prepared her for seeing the infamous duo in the cartoon world. Seeing them in real life is very different then seeing them on TV as a cartoon. They are right in front of her, _breathing_. That alone blew her mind a bit. She expected the Xiaolin characters, not Kim Possible and other cartoon characters. This means she has to rework her plans and make new ones. Jacklyn is not afraid to adapt.

"Hello!" Jacklyn lifted a hand to shake. "Thank you for coming to hear me out."

It was shocking to Drakken and Shego to see such a young girl behind that desk. Sure, Kim Possible was strong and defeated them more times then they can count, but Jacklyn Spicer is in a position of _power_. A business owner and hard core inventor and charity worker. But what really through them off were her eyes. They looked like they belonged on a older person, not a young teenagers face.

Drakken steps up with a grin, reaching up to take her hand. "Hello Ms. Spicer! I am Dr. Drakken." He shakes her hand, looking her in the eyes grin still in place. "I admit I am curious as to what you wanted to hire Shego and I for. We are not exactly in a _clean_ profession."

Jacklyn opened her mouth to respond, but could only watched amused when Shego decided to introduce herself. As soon as Drakken let go of her hand Shego can out from the side and shoved him away, grabbing and shaking her hand with a smirk.

"Ah! Shego-!"

"The names Shego." The green eyed women told the red one over Drakken's whining. "And I'm also very _curious_ on why you want to hire us."

"After you take a seat, I will be happy to have that discussion." Jacklyn motioned to the two plush chairs in front of her desk before taking a seat herself in her office chair. After both took a seat Jacklyn took in a deep breath before letting it out.

"Before I get to the jobs I want to hire you for, let me ask you a few questions." Both blinked but nodded in agreement. "What do you know about magic?"

"Magic?" Drakken scoffed. "There is no such thing!"

Shego just tilted her head, her eyes narrowing in thought. "I've seen a lot of crazy things, but I have no idea if it was magic."

Jacklyn gave a sigh, then reached a hand up. Red beads shined in the light, lightly clinking together. " _Skorpizo._ "

Drakken's breath caught in his throat when the beads suddenly glowed a bright red and broke apart. The beads hovered around her wrist for a brief moment before scattering around her, as if it was a moving shield. His heart hammered in his chest, sweat forming on his forehead. _'That should be scientifically impossible!_ ' Glancing to the side to see Shego watching the beads with interest. _'But then again, Shego's powers should be as well.'_

Watching the beads fly around the white teen, Shego could admit that she always knew that magic existed. How can it not? With how she and her brothers got their powers, and then their was the villains they fought, it is not a leap to think that magic is real. _'But then,'_ Shego frowned. _'why does she need to show us this?'_

" _Syndeo._ " The beads immediately shot back to her wrist, forming a circle before settling. Now looking like a normal beaded bracelet. Drakken and Shego knew better now, and Drakken now knew he would never look at jewelry the same way again. If one person can do it, others can as well.

"Magic exists, and that includes everything magical." Jacklyn leaned forward a bit on her desk, staring the other two down. "Magical beings, creatures, myths are real and are hiding from the normal humans." Jacklyn gave a twisted smile. "Right now there is even a battle for a set of magical items that the world at large does not know about."

"But you do?" Shego immediately questioned. Drakken sat straighter, wanting to know what this was going to lead to.

"I am now apart of the battle for the Shen Gong Wu." Jacklyn lifted a necklace with a crystal in it. "Magical items that have various effects. I am not the only one after them, there are two other sides: Heylin and Xaiolin."

"And what does these two sides want with them?" Drakken asked, raising a eyebrow. How he has never heard of this powerful objects, or any villain for that matter, he will never know.

"Xaiolin Monks are the 'good' side. They feel their purpose is to keep the balance of good and evil." Jacklyn waved her free hand. "The Heylin side is the 'evil' side. They just want power and to use the wu for their own purposes."

"And which side are you?" Shego leaned forward, hands on her knees. "The Heylin? You are hiring a set of villains after all."

Jacklyn shook her head. "That is the kicker, I'm on neither side."

Drakken frowned, feeling confused. "But then why are you going after the wu?"

"I want to rule the world." Jacklyn smirked at their shocked faces, but continued before they could ask any questions. "But not for power or just because I can. I want to change this world! Make it better, make it more!" Jacklyn frowned, looking the other two in the face with grim determination. "The world leaders no longer care for their land, crime is at a all time high, the magical community is hiding in fear of the normal's, and children and others are starving and dying in the streets! I will change all that and more."

Both flinched back at those hard, cold crimson eyes. Like bloody ice. Drakken knew what she was talking about, it doesn't take a genius to know that the countries are falling apart at the seams, that people are no longer caring thinking it is not their problem. Drakken noticed a lot going wrong in the world, but never done anything. He wanted to rule for the power, but after hearing what Jacklyn wanted, he felt like his goals were petty.

Shego felt a piece of herself, one that she thought she had long cut off, warm at that picture that Spicer painted. Back when she was a hero, she saw nearly everything that she had said. And she saw it even more when she turned to villainy. It hurt her that she could do nothing, but she pushed aside those feelings. After all, she is a villain now.

 _'But she is not all good either...'_ Shego's eyes gained a spark as she regarded Jacklyn as if seeing her for the first time. _'She is planning to take over the world, but doing it for something that is considered good.'_

"I want to change how things are, I want to make them better." Here Jacklyn's stare softened a bit, sighing in sadness. "But I can't do that without help. That is why I want to hire the two of you."

"I have two sons. One can take care of himself, the other is too young to do so." She nodded at Shego. "I want to hire you, Shego, as a bodyguard for my Jack during the hunts. But also as a extra set of hands should there be a fight for a Wu."

"Dr. Drakken I would like for you to help me in the labs." Jacklyn said, turning her attention to a wide eyed Drakken. "I will need a another set of hands for future plans. And of course if you have any ideas I would love to listen to them. I wouldn't hesitate to fund some of your plans. I also would like for you to become my sons tutor."

"You two are the best I could find for these positions." Jacklyn took in a deep breath as the other two were still frozen. "There is going to be a war for these Wu, and I plan to win and take over for the better. Both sides are biased. There is no balance, and the others just want to win."

She looks up and gives a small smile. "You may asks questions now." _'I really hope this doesn't blow up in my face.'_

Surprisingly, it Drakken was the first to get over his stumpier. "You...You want to rule the world to make it better?!" He shook his head with a laugh. "I-I...Why?"

Jacklyn could still remember the stench of blood and the color red coating her and the floor. She could hear screaming and laughter. "I've seen how bad it can get." Jacklyn stated with convection, unaware her eyes darkening with memories.

"Has something happened to your son, Jack?" Shego asked before Drakken could ask just what the red head girl saw in her life. Even she knew not to ask that question.

"When two or more people touch a Wu, you can issue a showdown." Jacklyn started to explain. "One of them issues a challenge, and if excepted then everything changes to fir the challenge. Jack got caught up in one, I honestly thought for a moment that he was badly hurt or dead. I fear that one side will use him against me later on as well." Jacklyn nodded to Shego. "That is where you come in. Protecting Jack until he is able."

 _'It also helps that I decided to let Jack age up normally. What would happen if Jackal or one of them notice that Jack doesn't age?'_ Jacklyn bit back a sigh. _'God knows what the government would do to him!'_

Drakken thought for a moment. He could tell that this girl has seen some things, things a girl her age should not have seen. This was not a teenager who dreamed of fame and fortune, for attention. This teen wanted to make things better, to fix what has been broken for centuries if he was being honest. But he too wanted to rule...Then his mind went to Kim Possible, how much he failed, how much he lost! _'Maybe it is time for a change.'_

"I too want to rule, but not to make things better." Drakken admitted ignoring Shego's surprised glance at him. "I want _power_."

"When we win, I will give you a much deserved position for helping me." Jacklyn gave him a grin. "You will have power I assure you."

"The let us draw up a contract and get to work!" Drakken gave a wide grin. "We have much to do and plan if we want these Wu!"

"Your just going to agree!?" Shego's eyes widened in shock. "Just like that?!"

"Shego, there is a time when you see something greater then yourself. Wither it is a idea or a person." Drakken explained. "I'm going to be apart of something more then I, something that is going to change the world. Something that I will be hated and love for by the masses." Drakken's dark eyes froze Shego. "I am going to become more then just a everyday villain!"

Shego's breath left her. She hasn't been more then a villain since she left her brothers and Team Go. To be honest she left because of how much her brothers forgot what heroes meant, they have forgotten the reason for doing good. And if you weren't with them, then you were a villain. It was obvious that Jacklyn was going to go against heroes and villains alike, never picking a side. Maybe when she left her brothers she should have done the same, Shego always thought in black in white.

 _'But maybe,'_ Shego turned her attention to the person who called them there. _'I should start thinking in gray.'_

"Sign me up to." Jacklyn's grin grew at Shego's answer. "Taking over the world and changing it for the betterment of all, sounds heroic and villainous at the same time. I want to give it a try."

Jacklyn pulled out some paper. "Then lets start with the contract!"

Jacklyn Spicer will never realizes that at that moment, she had started a war that will crossover to many different characters. Family and friends choosing a side, destroying and hurting many feelings and people. Jacklyn has changed the fate of many different cartoons.

* * *

" _Arh!_ " Kim Possible shivered suddenly, a cold feeling shooting down her back as she walked to cheer practice.

"You okay KP?" Ron asked, frowning in concern. "You looked like someone put a ice cube down your shirt."

"Yeah, just a weird feeling is all." Kim waved off his concern. "It is probably nothing."

 _ **-End Chapter-**_

 _Translations_ : Greek

"Skorpizo." - "Scatter."

Syndeo – Means to Bind together

 **Notes:** Shego, while evil has her mortality. Like when Drakken wanted to steal a wheelchair from a student, she was against it even as she helped. She also left her brothers, even if one says she started to love villainy as she fought it, she states she didn't like one brother's selfishness and how the oldest acts.

Even Ron, after meeting her brothers, agrees he can see why she left them.

Shego in this story left her brothers because they were not really heroes any more in her eyes, but when she left she had been labeled a villain. But she rolled with it, finding that she made a good villain. But now, with Jacklyn's offer, she has a chance to be more then just a villain. She still has her mortality, so she is willing to give this new gray side a shot.

Drakken is more revenge oriented then evil really. He wants to get back more then destroy. Here he wants power and respect, but he doesn't mind that he is not the one leading as long as he gets it. He wants to be apart of something great, something that will get him recantation and power. And he knows that Jacklyn's side will get him that.

Right now they are just hired help, but later on they will become family along with other characters that will join Jacklyn's side.

But with every ally and member she gets, a enemy she gains as well.


	20. Important AN - Must Read

I am going to rewrite this story and will post up the new chapters as I finish. They may or may not have new chapter names. I will put up a warning in the summery, and later a new summery will be put up as well.

When I first started this, it was not going to be the mass crossover that it is going to be now. And I do not like how I started this, so I am going to be redoing it. Redone chapters will be listed so before the chapter starts, and maybe in the chapter name as well.

I hope you all can be patient with me, as I have just gotten better from being really sick. So chapters may take a while to be posted.


End file.
